Persona: The Alliance
by Manu259
Summary: -Been rewritten-
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 4: The alliance**

 **Hi there and welcome to my latest fic.**

 **Long story short I wanted to make a Persona fic with the cast from Persona 3 and 4 for some time and I even had a (in my opinion) good idea for it but I couldn't find an antagonist that would fit; that changed thanks to a review of a fic I've been reading and now I can finally do this.**

 **This was originally a pilot chapter but it has been polished, the overall chapter hasn't changed much but there are some things different between versions.**

 **Just one more thing before we start.**

 **English isn't my first language so there will probably (and I mean definitely) be some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot of this fic.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

-Unknown location-

"I see; this is quite interesting". A woman with white hair and golden eyes wearing a blue dress with gloves and a hat of the same color said as she read what appeared to be an ancient book; the symbols on its cover didn't seem to be from any known language, not even the called extinct languages.

"With this, I might be able to do it". She flipped a page and the smile that she was wearing till then faltered. "So it can't be done so easily". She made a sad expression before closing the book. "I shouldn't just jump to the first possibility, there might be other ways". She told herself placing the book in a shelf. "But you have waited far too long already; I will discuss this with everyone else and see what conclusion they draw". With that she grabbed a torch that she left in the ground and was using as light to read.

"Please wait just a bit more". She grabbed another book and tucked it under her arm before leaving the cave.

* * *

-Train-

" _We are now reaching Yasoinaba station_ " The speaker on the train said.

"We are almost back". Yu Narukami said looking outside the window.

"Yes, it has been quite some time since our last visit". His Persona Izanagi responded.

" _I wonder how everyone is doing_ ". Yu started to talk inside his mind to not appear crazy to any of the other passengers.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're all waiting for you" " _Us_ " "waiting for us in the station".

Both smiled a bit at the idea before the train reached its destination.

" _Let's go find out_ " Yu said starting to walk towards the train door with Izanagi floating behind him.

As soon as they left the station.

"Yu!" He heard his name been called and saw his friends in the Investigation team along with Nanako and Marie.

"Hey guys". He said back walking a bit faster towards them. "It's been a while".

"Yeah, it's good to see you". Yosuke said giving him a handshake.

"You should come here more often; it's not the same without you". Chie said smiling.

"It's true" Yukiko added.

"Youstupidjerk, just move here" Marie said a bit too fast but they were all used to it already.

"Here senpai, I'll get your bag". Kanji offered grabbing Yu's bag.

"There is no need really" Yu tried to tell him but he already took it away.

"Big bro!" Nanako hugged him before he could say anything to Kanji about his bag.

"Senpai welcome back". Rise hugged his arm avoiding Nanako.

"Sensei". Teddie imitated Rise grabbing his other arm

"You should stop, you may hurt him". Naoto said as Yu started to lose his balance.

"Come on, let's get going" Yu told them making them stop and grabbing Nanako's hand before walking to the bus stop.

While the Persona users were greeting each other their Personas were doing the same to Izanagi.

"Hey thanks for honoring us with your presence, oh mighty god of creation". Takehaya Susanoo said in a joking tone.

"Susanoo, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Izanagi asked smiling to himself. "And technically you are a god too, aren't you?"

"'Technically' you are my father". Susanoo answered.

"Then you're grounded". Izanagi said before both chuckled and shook hands. "It's good to see you all again my friends". He said talking to all of the other Personas present.

"Right back at you". Susanoo answered first.

"You better not have been slacking off". Haraedo-no-Okami said joking with them both.

"Do not worry Hara; I'm still in fighting shape".

"Of course he is; Izanagi is da man after all". Takeji Zaiten added enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes". Yamato-Sumeragi supported jumping up and down.

"Come on now, he just came back don't bother him". Sumeo-Okami tried to calm them down.

"Sume-chan; they're just happy to see him again". Kouzeon defended placing a hand on her shoulder. "We all are, right Kaguya-chan?"

Marie's Persona nodded without a word.

"Indeed we are; Sensei came back so now we can go score some girls". Kamui-Moshiri said with obvious enthusiasm. "Yosuke and Susan are useless for that".

"Don't call me that!" Susanoo yelled. "And it's you and that bear is fault, don't go blaming others".

"We should start going". Izanagi interrupted before they could start fighting. "Our partners are walking".

"This isn't over". Yosuke's Persona said to Kamui before floating past it.

"Indeed it isn't" He answered.

"-chuckle- Yes, we're back".

With that everyone moved inside their user's mind, since it would be distracting if they were talking above them and they couldn't answer without appearing crazy to Nanako.

* * *

-In the central shopping district-

"I'm surprised you two could make it". Yu said to Rise and Naoto getting off the bus. "Didn't you have work to do?"

"I managed to get some days off, and I said that if I don't get them I would just get another break from show biz". Rise answered. "I wouldn't miss you coming back".

"Thanks" Yu told her before looking at Naoto.

"I just finished a case a week ago and didn't get another one since I knew you would be coming here".

"I had been saving up vacations days from Junes so I'm completely free" Yosuke added to the conversation.

"Me too". Teddie said on top of Yosuke.

"You would have to actually do work and not just laze around for that".

"I told my parents about you coming so they said I could take a break".

"I was wondering why you didn't have to work at the Inn today Yukiko". Chie thought out loud.

"I made a bunch of knit dolls so the store is stocked for a few days".

"Giving how popular they are, you may not have made enough". Naoto commented with a grin.

"Yeah, you may need to go and work while Yu-senpai is here". Rise teased making Kanji do an embarrassed and shock face, first for the compliment and then because he may need to work.

Before they could continue their conversation.

"I finally found you". Everyone heard someone said in their direction and turned back to see a woman with white hair and golden eyes wearing a blue dress.

"Elizabeth-san?" Yu asked more out of surprise than anything, the only other woman that resembles her would be Margaret and they're pretty easy to tell apart.

"Yes, it has been quite some time" Elizabeth answered taking a few steps towards them. "And I apologize I know this is sudden but I need you to help me". The urgency in her voice made everyone exchange a glance asking what this was about.

"What do you need?" Yu asked.

"I'm afraid it is not a matter I can discuss with only you, could you contact Kirijo Mitsuru?"

"Why didn't you call her first if you needed to talk to her?" Marie asked a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I tried but I couldn't understand how to use a phone"

"They are quite difficult to operate". Teddie said nodding a few times.

"No they're not". Yosuke muttered. "And you're paying me back for that one day long call you forgot to end".

"Hold on, I'll call her now". Yu said taking out his phone.

"When did you get her number?" Chie asked a bit surprised.

"After the whole Sho incident she gave me a number to contact her just in case". Yu answered while the phone was ringing.

* * *

-Shadow operatives leader's office-

Mitsuru was sorting some documents when her phone rang; looking at the caller ID she saw the name of Yu Narukami.

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden call she picked it up.

"Mitsuru speaking".

" _Hi Kirijo-san, it's Narukami_ ".

"Hello, may I help you with something?" Him calling was strange, he only called one other time to make sure the number would connect and this number was to talk about shadow related matters.

" _Sorry to call out of the blue, I ran into Elizabeth and she said there was something she needed to talk to you about, I'll put her on the phone_ ".

" _So I just put this to my ear and talk?_ " Mitsuru heard Elizabeth's voice from the other end. " _This is an amazing artifact; hello Mitsuru_ "

"Hello, Narukami tells me there is something you wish to speak to me about". Mitsuru went straight to the point.

" _Yes, I believe I may have found a way to break the Great Seal_ ".

Mitsuru's eyes widened and kept silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Is this true?!" While rising from her seat.

" _Please do not yell_ ". Elizabeth told her from her end. " _And yes I am telling the truth, but I need to talk to all of you before_ ".

"Understood, since Narukami called I suppose you are in Inaba".

" _That is correct, however if we are to break the seal we will require his help, please wait a moment_ ". Elizabeth took the phone away and Mitsuru could hear voices but not what they were saying. " _He says that if he can do something he will help_ ".

"Give him my thanks, I'll arrange for a car to pick you all up at Narukami's house and take you to a meeting place, it should take a few hours".

" _I will inform them, until later_ ". With those words Mitsuru hung up and dialed another number.

"I want you to inform all the shadow operatives to meet with me, tell them Elizabeth called about the Great Seal". The other end gave an 'understood' before hanging up.

Mitsuru sat down again and looked at the ceiling. "Could it really be true?"

* * *

-Back in Inaba-

"She says her thanks and that a car will be send to pick us up at Narukami-san's house; it should arrive in a few hours". Elizabeth informed them while giving Yu his phone back.

"Man, it seems every time you come here something happens". Yosuke said.

"That is sadly true, so what was that about a Great Seal?" Yu asked Elizabeth.

"My apologies please wait till we meet with Mitsuru and the shadow operatives". With those words she made a bow and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rise asked her.

"I will wait until the car comes and meet with all of you".

"Why don't you just come with us then?" Chie offered.

"That would be better; you don't need to go wait somewhere else". Yukiko supported.

"Would it be okay if I go with you all then?"

"Sure, we don't mind". Yu answered, everyone else nodding to their Leader's words except for Nanako who had moved a bit behind Yu since Elizabeth appeared.

"I appreciate it; I'll do my best to not cause trouble".

The group once again started to walk towards the Dojima residence.

"Is uncle home?" Yu asked halfway to the house.

"No, he said he had a case and he is sorry for not being able to meet you when you arrive". Nanako answered. "It's a shame too, he was making sure to have time to be at home but something came up and he didn't have other choice".

"It's okay; I know his job is important". Yu answered. "So he is at home more often now?"

"Yes, sometimes he says that he can't make it to work". Nanako answered happily. "By the way big bro, who is that lady?"

"Oh, she is a friend" Yu answered looking over his shoulder to Elizabeth who was talking with Rise, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto and Marie. "She is… foreign so she may seem a bit weird at times but she is a good person, don't worry".

"Ok".

A few minutes later they finally arrived at home.

* * *

-Inside the Dojima residence-

"So this artifact allows you to keep food cold to extend its useful life" Elizabeth said looking at the refrigerator. "How marvelous".

"She is a bit weird". Yosuke said what everyone was thinking.

"You think?" Marie asked. "I was also surprised when I learned about that thing".

'That confirms it'. Everyone else except Nanako thought at the same time.

"So what do we do until that car comes?" Chie asked everyone else.

"I don't know, what you want to do Nanako-chan" Yukiko asked her.

"Hmm" Nanako thought for a second before saying. "I want to hear what big bro has been doing"

Yu chuckled before ruffling her hair. "Okay, let's see… I found another King Moron".

"Not possible, he was one of a kind; you may think that because you had to deal with him for less than six months". Yosuke interrupted, Chie, Yukiko and even Kanji nodding with him.

"Oh yeah?" Yu asked grinning. "Hear this, first day at my new school, I went to the teachers' lounge to know about my class assignment; I met my homeroom teacher so far so good, he seemed normal a bit grumpy but at the moment I thought it was because he was tired or something, he guided me to the class". He stopped for a moment and chuckled while remembering.

"So then what?" Chie asked and as if he had been waiting to hear that Yu continued.

"We go inside the class, he calls for silence and a few seconds later everyone is on their seats; he starts saying they have a new transfer student and asks me to introduce myself, I write my name on the board and say 'I'm Yu Narukami, nice to meet you'; as soon as those words left my mouth the teacher says 'so you can make a normal introduction with you record' with an annoyed tone".

"Wait, what 'record'?" Marie asked confused.

"That's exactly my reaction, so I ask him and he says 'Died hair, not following the dress code and is always been transferred, just so you know I won't let you cause trouble in my class; you do and you're out', followed by something about how I had probably broken every law in all the places I've been".

"That does sound somewhat similar". Yukiko conceded after hearing the story.

"So what did you do Sensei?" Teddie asked him wanting to hear more.

"I laughed, that made everyone stare and I said 'You remind me of a teacher I once had, you have better teeth though' he answers 'W-what did you do to his teeth?'; I suppose I could have corrected him but I was having a good time so I just laughed some more before finding an empty seat".

A few seconds of silence before everyone started to chuckle.

"All right, all right you win partner; there is another King Moron out there". Yosuke said calming down.

"Yes but… can the world handle that?" Yu asked dramatically, this time getting a good laugh from everyone.

"I think we're okay as long as there aren't two or more together".

They passed the time hearing some other of Yu's stories and then telling him about what they've been up to.

"What about you Elizabeth?" Yu asked after everyone had talked.

"Well, I have been travelling the world to investigate the Great seal you have all heard about" Elizabeth answered simply.

"That's it?, come on tell us about the places you visited Lizzy-chan" Teddie urged.

"Well, this one time I went to the pyramids to see if there was any information I could use". She started to tell her story. "So I entered the pyramid"

"Wait, is that even allowed?" Kanji asked tilting his head.

"No, the first time some stern looking gentlemen asked me to leave, but I came back at night and managed to get past them"

'Wasn't there some news about a pyramid been destroyed in the news a few months ago?' Yu asked himself. 'God please let me be wrong'.

'I don't have control over the world like that'. Izanagi answered inside his mind making him chuckle and gaining a confused stare from Nanako.

"So after entering I passed through all of the traps, investigating the whole place and eventually arrived to a wide room with a piece of jewelry in the middle, my curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up; afterwards the entire place started to tremble the door that I came from closed and the ceiling grew spikes and lowered itself".

"Wow, then what?" Nanako and Teddie asked excitedly.

"I summoned one of my Personas from the compendium and blasted the ceiling; sadly I didn't measure my strength and ended up making the whole structure collapse".

'Of course I wasn't wrong'.

"It is okay, I had already looked around the whole place except for that room and there was nothing useful".

"Y-yeah, that's good". Yosuke said forcing a smile.

"We should make sure Sofue-sensei never hears of this". Naoto said making the rest of them nod.

They talked some more until the car arrived.

"Sorry that I'm leaving when I just came back Nanako". Yu apologized to his cousin.

"It's okay; you have to help your friend". Nanako answered smiling cheerfully. "When you help her and come back, can we make dinner together?"

"Sure". Yu responded hugging her good bye. "Until later".

Yu was the last one inside the car and if it wasn't because the color was different he could have sworn he just entered the Velvet room.

"Damn this looks expensive". Chie expressed while looking around.

"We should arrive in around half an hour, please make yourselves comfortable" The driver told them before pressing a button and making a glass rise between them.

"So, anything else you can tell us about this Great seal?" Naoto asked as soon as the car started moving.

"I'm afraid it would take more than half an hour to explain it, but I assure you I will answer all of your questions when we meet with the shadow operatives".

"That's okay". Yu said shrugging.

"We'll just have to wait till we get there" Yukiko said looking around one of the drawers of the limo.

"I just hope nothing bad happens".

* * *

 **And here is chapter one.**

 **In case it wasn't obvious this follows the Persona 4 Arena Ultimax story line.**

 **One thing before you finish reading.**

 **Do you want any pairings to be in this story and if so which ones?**

 **I already have a few that are gonna be there, simply because I like those pairings personally, but I want to hear what other people think about it.**

 **I think that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi again, and welcome to the second chapter.**

 **Before anything else, I updated the first chapter nothing major and it still ends the same way but I thought I'll let you know.**

 **Yes, I will continue writing this, just a couple of things I want to say.**

 **First, I actually haven't played Persona 4 Arena or Arena Ultimax, I know about the story from youtube and the wiki but I'm sure there are some things that I will miss about it; feel free to point them out so I can correct them.**

 **Second, thank you to the three people who left reviews on the first chapter, I already answered to louisent31 and GrimReaperJr1232 on PM but I will answer guests' reviews in here, so:**

 **j.m: I'm glad you like the idea; I hope I can deliver when actually writing it. Do you have a name for those other stories with the Investigation Team and SEES?**

 **Third, I've been looking for a cover image for this fic (the one right now is just there so it's not blank) and there is one image I remember seeing that I would really like to use, it had both the investigation team and SEES (including the female protagonist) walking in opposite directions with Yu and Minato in the middle crossing arms, if anyone knows where to find it please tell me cause I spent around three hours looking and nothing.**

 **I do have other image I can use, but I thought I'll ask anyway.**

 **One last thing, thanks to RRM25100 for giving me the story of the legends where the different Personas come from.**

 **Alright, let's go to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fic.**

* * *

"So what do you guys think this is all about?" Susanoo asked while they were all flying over the limo.

"I do not know, but if she contacted us then it must be important". Izanagi answered first. "And she did mention she needed Yu's help, so I can only guess it has something to do with the wild card ability".

"Speaking of the wild card, how come we haven't seen any other of Yu's Persona?" Sumeo wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I want to see Loki, I found the perfect prank and I'm sure he'll like it" Yamato said flying upside down and chuckling.

"They're in his mind; most of them don't like to come out and the others… well like Yamato said Loki likes pranks".

"Speaking of which" Kouzeon talked. "Does he still have 'him' there?"

"Him?" Takeji asked curiously.

"Magatsu-Izanagi" Hara answered Takeji.

"Yes, he is there". Izanagi confirmed.

"I don't like that guy". Kamui said trying to frown, a bit difficult giving the form of his face.

"On that we can agree". Susanoo supported.

"He is not so bad". Izanagi shrugged.

"What?!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Gotcha". The black robbed god chuckled.

"Don't do that, I was scared for a moment". Susanoo whined, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"He is my literal opposite in every possible way; we have a sort of truce not to bother each other but I don't think we can really get along".

"Why the truce?" Hara asked.

"Yu forced it threatening Magatsu to dismiss him back to the sea of souls; otherwise we may have destroyed one of the places he was staying at".

"And why does he keep him anyway?" Sumeo asked obviously annoyed.

"I think I have an idea". Izanagi said but didn't comment anything else about it.

* * *

-Okina city-

Due to traffic it took the limo driver a bit more than half an hour to get to their destination.

Turns out they were going to a hotel in Okina city.

"Well this is big". Yosuke mentioned looking at the top of the hotel.

"That's what she said". Susanoo was immediately smacked in the head by Hara and Sumeo and kicked in the gut by Yamato the last one knocking the air out of him. "I get the other two, but why are you kicking me?!"

"Sume said it was a game". Yamato answered happily.

"And you did great". Sumeo congratulated him.

"That hurts you know".

"Guys, leave it for later". Yu interrupted the Personas as the group entered the hotel following the driver to the elevator.

"Go to the last floor and then to the penthouse, you won't miss it".

"Thanks" The group said, the driver bowed and walked away while the elevator doors closed.

Everyone kept silent until they reached the door to the penthouse, Yu knocked on it.

"It's us"

"Come on in". Mitsuru said from inside.

"Excuse us" Yu said opening the door and entering and spotting Mitsuru, Aigis and Fuuka, everyone else following him.

"Wow". Chie said looking around the room.

"My god". Hara had the same reaction.

"This looks expensive". Kanji said in awe while Takeji seemed to be unable to understand what he was seeing.

"The Inn doesn't have anything like this". Yukiko added mesmerized.

"I-it's okay, the Inn has a more 'cozy' atmosphere". Sume somewhat defended the Inn equally mesmerized.

"Yosuke, I want to stay here, buy this room". Teddie whined.

"No way; I don't have nearly enough to pay this room hell I probably can't afford even an hour on it".

"It's a pretty good room". Rise commented.

"That's all you have to say about it?!" Susanoo shouted to her face.

"Personal space". Kouzeon said moving him away with a hand.

"I've been to rooms like this before due to my job, it's nice but I'm too used to it". She explained reminding him that she was an idol.

"Silly Susan". Kamui said moving his head/body left to right.

"Tell me that when you're not trying to steal a damn lamp!" The god of storms answered making Kamui flinch and accidentally drop said lamp.

"Look what you made me do!"

"Enough!" Izanagi yelled to them. "Leave it for later".

"Sorry about that". Yu apologized.

"Don't worry" Mitsuru answered. "But please refrain from breaking anything else". She started to glare at the two Personas responsible along with her own Persona Artemisia.

"We're sorry ma'am". Both Susanoo and Kamui bowed in unison.

"Excuse me, could we start to talk about the reason why you called us?" Fuuka asked calmly.

"Yeah, we want to hear about the Great Seal". Another voice sounded in the room.

"What, who's there?! I warn you my user is a great detective that can solve any crime". Yamato half yelled looking around the room.

"Over here". Another voice sounded and everyone followed it to a laptop in front of Fuuka and facing them, in the screen there were the other members of the shadow operatives.

"Not everyone could be here in such short notice so we called everyone else like this". Aigis explained.

"Hey guys, long time no see". Labrys said while waving a hand.

"Well, I guess we are ready to start". Elizabeth said taking a seat; the Investigation team did the same, everyone's Persona standing behind them.

"I want to ask once again, is it true you found a way to break the Great Seal?" Mitsuru wanted to confirm it.

"Yes, I have found a way". Elizabeth answered again. "As I'm sure you can guess it won't be easy".

"Excuse me". Naoto interrupted. "We have yet to know what this 'Great Seal' is; could you explain it to us?"

"Elizabeth didn't explain?" Yukari asked from the computer.

"It would have taken far too long and I thought it would be better if they heard it from all of you". She answered with her eyes closed.

"Alright, this is a rather long story". Mitsuru started to tell them about the Dark Hour, what it was the cause of it, their fights in Tartarus and finally about Nyx and how the Great Seal was there to prevent The Fall.

To say the Investigation team was surprised would be an understatement.

"All of that happened?" Yosuke thought out loud.

"I guess we owe you all our thanks". Yu said somewhat recovered from the story.

"No need, we just did our thing". Junpei chuckled.

"So, Elizabeth how do we break the seal?" Akihiko asked to get the conversation going again.

"Please wait". Naoto said tipping her hat down.

"Oh oh, Nao-chan tipped her hat her power level will now raise tremendously". Yamato said like an excited kid making the shadow operatives look at him and then at Naoto.

"Please ignore my Persona" She said tipping her hat a bit more to hide a blush. "From what you told us the Great Seal is there to stop The Fall, if we were to break it wouldn't that be the same as condemning humankind to extinction?"

"We actually had this conversation with Elizabeth before, if she contacted us about this matter it means she found a way to do so without making The Fall happen again". Fuuka answered.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to add that part". Mitsuru apologized.

"It's okay; I just wanted to confirm that".

"Well then". Elizabeth talked gaining everyone's attention. "About how to break the seal; doing so isn't actually that difficult on the contrary is rather easy at least for humas, the problem is Erebus even if you destroy him he will keep regenerating; the only way to break the seal and prevent The Fall is to make sure Erebus is gone for good".

"But wait, I thought this Nyx was the one responsible for The Fall". Kanji interrupted scratching his neck.

"Yes and no". Elizabeth answered. "While Nyx is the one who provokes The Fall, she only does so because Erebus calls her if Erebus was gone then she couldn't do anything, Nyx is essentially an animal whose instinct is to answer Erebus' call, without him she will just exist but be of no harm" The former attendant of the Velvet room explained. "Back to subject then; even if you manage to destroy Erebus he can keep regenerating because of humans' negative emotions".

"Then you found a way to prevent that?" Aigis asked curiously.

"It's a bit more difficult to answer than to just say yes or no". Elizabeth seemed to be thinking how to explain it. "It's something like this; it takes Erebus around a year to regenerate however while regenerating he is 'somewhere' in the world, according to my findings if we destroy him while he is regenerating that should make him go away".

"But… you just said he'll keep regenerating from negative emotions, why is it different to destroy him while regenerating?" Yu wondered a bit confused.

"Destroying Erebus while he is regenerating will break his connection to those emotions; I believe it is somewhat similar to disconnecting a computer from its power source". She answered while putting a finger to her chin wondering if she used that term correctly.

"I think we understand what you're saying". Izanagi said talking for the first time since he stopped his friends' fight. "But that leaves two questions".

"Which are?" Elizabeth asked.

"One; how will you find the place where Erebus is while regenerating and two; why do you need Yu to help?"

"Both are excellent questions, as for the answers". Elizabeth complimented and turned to Yu. "May I see your Velvet key?"

The silver haired teen nodded looking in his pocket and handling it to her; Elizabeth held the key in front of her eyes for a few seconds and suddenly the entire room changed color.

"Welcome to the Velvet room". Igor greeted, they were still in the same room from before it only looked more… blue with a desk for Igor and a chair for Margaret.

"What the hell?!" Junpei asked now been physically present instead in the laptop screen along with all the shadow operatives that weren't in the room.

"Please do not worry; you were all summoned here when Elizabeth called the Velvet room". Margaret explained calmly.

"You will all return to where you were once you leave". Theodore added to help calm them down.

"It has been quite some time sister, Theo, Igor-sama" Elizabeth said bowing to Igor.

"Indeed it has but I need to remind you that you're no longer a resident here". Igor answered with the same expression and posture but sounding a bit upset.

"I know, however you have a guest here and he gave me his key of his own free will". She answered still not raising her head.

"-sigh- I know, and we also know of your plan Elizabeth". Igor answered sounding normal again… normal for Igor that is.

"So you needed him to get to the Velvet room?" Yosuke asked.

"No, getting here is just a means to an end". Elizabeth answered gaining curious looks from everyone. "To answer Izanagi's first question, I found a spell capable of tracking Erebus' location when destroyed, however it requires three people to be done and they can't be human"

"Why can't humans do it?" Chie asked.

"Well, it's not that they 'can't' do it but if they do it their bodies would be crushed".

"But then isn't that asking whoever does the spell to die?!" Fuuka asked mortified.

"No, we of the Velvet room are far more resilient than humans; if it's us three then we can perform the spell without problem". Elizabeth made a pause and looked at her siblings. "That is if they are willing to help me".

Theo closed his eyes as if in deep thought.

"You do realize you are asking help on putting our guest in harm's way don't you?" Margaret asked looking at her.

"The purpose of the Velvet room is to help their guests in the journey they may undertake, if Narukami-san decides to help me, will you perform the spell with me?" Elizabeth asked back meeting her gaze.

"-chuckle- Of course".

"I will help too". Theo added opening his eyes.

"That brings me to the second question". She moved her body to face Yu. "I can transport you to the dimension where the Great Seal is, I can't do it at the exact location of the seal but I can get you pretty close".

"Then we all go and make our way to-" Mitsuru began.

"It's not that simple". But Elizabeth interrupted her. "I can send you there but it's impossible for me to transport you back without actually been there and I can't go with you because I have to do the spell".

"Wait, you're telling us this is a one way trip?!" Labrys asked shocked.

"For most people it would be however for a guest of the Velvet room it's a different story". Elizabeth said gaining puzzled looks. "Narukami-san, have you always been in the Velvet room of your own accord?"

Yu raised an eyebrow in confusion and started to think around 30 seconds passed when realization hit him. "I can be summoned to the Velvet room".

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Usually we only call our guest's mind here but it is possible to completely summon him". Igor said looking at everyone present.

"Then I can go too?" Aigis asked hopeful.

"I am sorry, but you can't". Margaret answered her

"You're time as a guest was more of a loan, I'm afraid you can't be summoned here". Theo further explained before turning to Yu. "However we must tell you the Great Seal isn't the only thing you will find in that place, shadows are also there"

"Not only that, Erebus will feel that the Seal has been broken and attempt to call Nyx". Margaret added.

"The door separating them won't disappear immediately even after breaking the seal but Erebus can force it open if left alone, you must destroy him so we can track him as soon as possible after that". Elizabeth finished.

"And I have to do all of those things on my own, right?" Yu asked making the Velvet siblings nod.

"If you wish to think ab-"

"I'll do it". Yu interrupted Elizabeth.

"Yeah, there is no way he would say no". Yosuke said with a shrug.

"Yep, that's just like him" Susanoo added.

"Make sure to kick that Erebus guy for me a few times". Chie said grinning.

"I would be more comfortable if we could accompany you but I guess we can only give you moral support this time". Hara smiled.

"Try not to get hurt".

"We can patch you up if you do but it's better if you can avoid that". Yukiko and Sumeo told him.

"I can't say I understand everything but I know you will go even if someone were to try and stop you".

"And we aren't gonna do that". Kanji and Takeji said with another shrug like Yosuke.

"I don't know if we can scan there but I'll give it a try". Kouzeon supported him.

"You don't worry senpai, if you get lost we'll go and get you". Rise smiled

"But if we do that then we can't come back". Naoto rationalized.

"We just need guts and when everything seems lost we will develop new powers". Yamato said care freely.

"You are watching too much TV". Kamui said as if talking to little kid. "We are too awesome for that, I would get my new powers before the situation looks lost".

"You be careful sensei, I'll watch the fortress until you're back". Teddie assured with his fist on his heart.

"As if you could do that". Yosuke mocked starting another quarrel.

"Come on guys stop it".

Yu tried to avoid too much yelling with little success.

"I'm kind of jealous". Yukari said looking at them.

"Were we like that back then?" Junpei asked tipping his baseball cap.

"We're not them; we shouldn't try to imitate them". Akihiko answered him, Koromaru barking.

"'We are our own person' it's what Koromaru-san said" Aigis translated.

Meanwhile with the Velvet siblings.

"You did know there was no way he would say no". Margaret stated to Elizabeth with a small smile on her face.

"I did, but I'm honestly surprised he decided to do it so easily I was gonna offer him a few days to think about it". She answered.

"Our guests can surprise us in many ways". Margaret added gaining a nod from the brother and sister.

* * *

 **Okay, I think this is a good place to stop.**

 **It's been a while since I wrote so much without a break; it took me around 4 hours with only bathroom breaks and one to get food.**

 **I'll ask once again since it's still open, do you want any pairings to be in this fic and if so which one?**

 **As I said in the previous chapters there will be some because I like them but other than that you can ask for pairings and I may do them depending on which one.**

 **Also if you happen to find the cover image I was talking about please let me know; I really want to use it.**

 **I think that's it, I hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **And here is another chapter**

 **First off, its answer reviews time… don't worry the name is still a work in progress.**

 **j.m: Thanks for answering; I'll check that out later; as for pairings we'll see.**

 **Special thanks to Blue VanLocke and Nightlyy for telling me about the picture I want to use as the cover image (ironically I found it before reading their reviews, but still I appreciate it)**

 **By the way, I may answer every review here instead of just the ones from guests; I'm still deciding on that.**

 **Oh well, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Same old, same old, I don't own Persona 4**

 **(Or 3 but I couldn't get it to rhyme any other way haha)**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

-Temporary Velvet room-

"Very well then". Igor talked gaining the attention of everyone present. "I will let you return now, when you're ready for your journey make Elizabeth call the Velvet room again, until then farewell".

With those words the blue disappeared and everyone returned to the real world.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Junpei said excitedly back to be in the laptop screen.

"No, we can't do that now". Mitsuru answered him and before he could protest.

"Only Narukami-san can go to that place, we should give him at least till tomorrow to prepare". Aigis explained.

"Sorry, you probably all want to do this as soon as possible". Yu apologized.

"No, it's already dangerous to ask you to go there; to go unprepared is just foolish".

"That will also give me some time to prepare". Elizabeth added. "I will now go to make preparations". Instead of going for the door she went to a window in the opposite side of the room and opened it making a gust of wind rush in.

"What the hell?!"

"I'll see you here tomorrow, if you excuse me". With those words the former attendant jumped down the window.

Surprised everyone went to see where she fell but aside from a long, LONG, way down there was nothing to be seen.

"Damn it, that took a few years out of my life". Yosuke said with a hand over his heart recovering from the shock.

"Yeah". Yu agreed getting his breath back in order. "We'll come here back tomorrow is that alright?"

"Y-yes, we'll make preparations on our end too". Mitsuru answered him before everyone said they're goodbyes.

* * *

-Somewhere in Okina city-

"My gosh, that was exciting I should do it more often". Elizabeth said with a finger on her chin and a childlike smile. "But first things first". Her expression turned serious as she started to walk.

* * *

-Hotel room-

"So we might be able to break the Great seal". Yukari said in the laptop.

After the Investigation Team left the shadow operatives held a meeting on their own.

"I don't think it has hit me yet". Junpei admitted. "I mean it sounds too good to be real you know?"

"Yes, to be honest the idea hasn't' really felt real to me yet either". Mitsuru agreed, the other shadow operatives sharing a nod.

"Come on guys, it's no use thinking too much about it". Labrys interrupted. "I wasn't around for the Nyx fight so I don't know the details but I'm sure that Yu will deliver".

"You're right sister". Aigis agreed. "When we fought together I had a sense of familiarity, it was like those other times".

"Let's just wait till tomorrow… and hope for the better". Fuuka told them a bit insecure herself.

* * *

-In the limo back to Inaba-

"Excuse me; can you leave us in the shopping district?" Yu asked the driver when they were approaching the town.

"So you'll go there alone huh?" Yosuke talked with a heavy sigh.

"Worried?" Yu asked

"Better him than you Yosuke, that's for sure". Chie joked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's true". Naoto joined.

"Not you too Naoto". The Magician whined.

"Sorry what I meant is that, unlike the rest of us, Yu-senpai can use multiple Personas which means that if the shadows that appear happen to be weak to different things he can adapt". She explained gaining a nod from Yosuke.

"That's true, but even so he can still get tired". Chie said a bit worried.

"And we can't go with him so he'll need to fight all the battles alone". Yukiko added as worried.

"Not to mention I don't know if I can scan and point out enemy weaknesses there".

"What?!, but then Sensei could be in real danger".

Yu was about to say something to try and lighten up the mood but Kanji beat him to it.

"You guys are worrying too much, I mean he is really strong there is no way some shadows will beat him".

The investigation team looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Haha, yeah what are we worried about?"

"Don't worry guys; if it comes to it I'll just go to the Velvet room and go again another day". Yu assured them.

A few minutes later they were in the shopping district.

"Thanks for the ride". Yosuke told the driver as he went away. "So we still have a few hours, what should we do?"

"I want to visit Daidara". Yu told them.

"It's a good idea; if you're going to a place with shadows it's better to be as prepared as possible". Naoto supported.

"Alright, let's get going then". Kanji said starting to walk but Yukiko interrupted before he could take two steps.

"Oh sorry, but I need to go help at the Inn".

"I thought you said-" Chie was about to say something but Yosuke interrupted.

"And my dad asked me and Teddie to help out at Junes" He grabbed Teddie by the collar and started to drag him away. "Sorry got to go". With that they disappeared.

'Weird, didn't he stock up on vacation days?' Yu thought.

"Well I guess it's only us t-"

"Actually Kanji, you said you would help me with something today didn't you?" Naoto said before he could finish.

"What, what do youuuuuuuuu- oh yeah I almost forgot, let's go then". The two excused themselves and walked away rather quickly.

"Come on, we need to go too". Marie literally grabbed Rise from her arm and dragged her away.

"You don't have to drag me". She whined with a pout.

"Alright, what the hell?" Yu asked out loud.

"I will go too, good luck Chie". Yukiko said her goodbyes.

'Ahh, now I get it, real smooth you guys'. The Fool thought with a chuckle.

"What's up with them didn't they say they were free?" Chie asked when only the two of them remained.

"I think they wanted to give us some time alone". He said making her threw a glance in his direction, but it only lasted for a second before realization hit her and a small blush appeared.

"O-oh, I see".

"Although they need way more practice it was too obvious"

"Yeah, they even said before that everyone didn't have anything to do, it was an obvious lie". Chie supported. "Still want to go to Daidara?"

"Yeah, but let's see what else we can do afterwards". Yu responded grabbing her hand. "Come on".

* * *

-With Yosuke and Teddie-

"Would you stop crying?" Yosuke asked.

After they ran off Teddie started to whine about wanting to stay with them.

"B-but I wanted to stay with sensei, we haven't seen him in too long".

"I know but we all agreed to this remember?, you know give the lovebirds some alone time". He answered with a knowing smile.

"Ohh, you're right it would be troublesome if Chie-chan is too busy looking at me to be with sensei". Teddie said stopping his tantrum and nodding a few times.

"Yeah, because that would happen". Susanoo mocked.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Yosuke asked his Persona.

"Just meeting some of the other Personas". Susanoo answered before a pale looking Kamui appeared behind him.

"What happened to him?"

"You know Artemisia?" The god of storms asked earning a nod. "Let's say she did not appreciate Kamui been… well himself".

"Got it, let's make sure to remember that". Both of them nodded.

* * *

-With Kanji and Naoto-

"But I want to be with them more". Yamato whined trying to convince his user to go back with Yu.

"We all agreed to this remember?" Naoto reminded him.

"She is right Yamato, but we can play if you want". Takeji told Yamato earning a nod before both of them went somewhere.

"-sigh- Those two are like children"

"Yeah, they kind of are". Kanji agreed. "Sooo, what do we do now? I don't have anything planned".

"Neither do I"

Both kept walking in silence trying to find something to do.

* * *

-With Rise and Marie-

"Stop dragging me". Rise complained trying to yank her arm off Marie's grip. "Damn it you're strong".

* * *

-With Yukiko-

'I hope they have a good time'.

"I'm sure they will". Sumeo answered her. "So what are you gonna do now?"

'I'm not sure, maybe I will end up helping at the Inn'.

* * *

-Dojima residence, nighttime-

After going to Daidara to buy a new sword and spending some time with Chie and walk her to her house.

"Were you able to help your friend big bro?" Nanako asked while they were making dinner.

"Well, no". Yu answered her. "She told me how I can help her, but tomorrow I will; sorry I'll probably go tomorrow too".

"It's okay".

"Do you want me to ask Teddie to stay with you?" That got Nanako to raise her head in surprise.

"He can? I thought he will be helping you help your friend".

"This is something only I can do so he can stay, I'm sure he'll be happy to do it". Yu answered before turning an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry Nanako; I wasn't expecting anyone needing my help when I came here".

"Don't worry big bro; I know that besides you always make sure to make time for me so I'm happy".

'She is both mature and childish at the same time'. Yu thought seeing Nanako's smile.

"Indeed she is". Izanagi answered. "I'll go rest now in preparation for tomorrow". With those words he went inside Yu's mind.

'I should get some new Personas in the Velvet room before going… wherever that Great seal is'.

His train of thought was interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it". Yu told her walking to the phone. "Dojima residence".

" _Oh hi Yu_ ".

"Uncle". Yu said with a smile.

" _Hey, sorry that I couldn't go and meet you_ ".

"Don't worry I know your job is important and Nanako told me you tried to get off but you didn't have a choice".

" _Even so I'm sorry, how are you doing?_ "

"I'm fine, Nanako and I are making dinner can you make it home?"

" _-sigh- I don't think so that's why I'm calling actually_ ". Dojima answered. " _Can you put Nanako on the phone?_ "

"Yeah, Nanako your dad wants to talk to you".

She nodded and hopped off the chair she was using to reach the table.

"Here she is". He gave Nanako the phone and went back to the food.

'Now, what Personas should I get?' Yu's thoughts went back to tomorrow. 'I'll need at least one Persona for every element or Personas that can use different element attacks'.

He started to plan out what to do tomorrow while making dinner.

After Nanako finished her call she went back to help him and they ate dinner together.

-The next day-

After getting up and eating breakfast with Nanako the Investigation team showed up.

"Hey guys". Yu greeted them.

"Hello". Nanako imitated.

"Hey, you ready partner?" Yosuke asked; the limo was already waiting for them.

"Yeah, just one thing Teddie can you stay with Nanako?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I feel bad leaving her and we can't bring her along".

"Sure, I'll stay with Nana-chan". Teddie smiled. "Be careful sensei".

With that the Investigation team got on the limo.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **Well, with this I finished the built-up chapters next time we get some fights between Yu and the shadows.**

 **Yes one of the pairings will be YuxChie, I was honestly a bit indecisive about it because I can picture almost any pairing within the Investigation Team, plus Marie, but in the end Chie won.**

 **I'll see about what other pairings I will use, that door is still open so you can send requests; if I use them or not will depend about how I feel about that particular pairing.**

 **Now another thing, I'll make a scene after these ending notes, it's just for fun and it doesn't affect the story, imagine the characters as how they appear in Persona Q.**

 **I leave you with.**

* * *

Persona Qmake

-The day after the fight with shadow Yosuke-

Yu and Yosuke were going to school and the Fool decided to tell him about the Velvet room.

"So let me get this straight". Yosuke started. "There is a place called the Velvet room, which only you can access".

"Yes". Yu answered him.

"In that room there is a creepy old man with a ridiculously long nose and good looking women".

"Yes"

"To enter this room you go inside a door that is invisible to everyone but you"

"Yes"

"There is one in the shopping district and one in that place we end up when we enter the TV at Junes".

"Yes".

"…and you expect me to believe that?"

"You're right it's hard to believe". Yu conceded. "What if I tell you that there is another world inside the TV in which lives a hollow bear costume, along with some black gooey things called Shadows and I can enter this world and fight them with my Stand?"

.

.

.

"I will believe everything you ever say from now on". Yosuke said.

"Stand?" Izanagi asked, Jiraiya equally curious.

"It's a reference to something else, I'll tell you some other time". Yu answered him.

* * *

 **And here it is, like I said it's just something I decided to do for fun and it doesn't affect the story.**

 **I won't always make one, it will depend on my mood and if I get an idea.**

 **If you have an idea for it, feel free to leave it in a review or send me a PM with it.**

 **I think that's it, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Alright, here is the fourth.**

 **I just want to say, I am crying inside because I'm not able to play Persona 5, I don't have neither a console to play it or the money to afford it.**

 **AND IT LOOKS SO AWESOME I WANT TO PLAY IT DAMMIT!**

 **Sorry I needed to vent my frustration.**

 **Well, answer reviews time… still work in progress I'm really bad with names.**

 **j.m: I like YuxChie too; it was my pairing during the first playthroughs of both P4 and P4 Golden, about Yukari though I don't like her too much; she has her scenes I don't deny that but when I look at the whole story it ends up with me not liking her; different opinions I guess.**

 **boi: It's true she is in the pic, do you think she will appear?**

 **Also an answer to Spiritual-Sister (I can't PM her cause she deactivated that function and I'm honestly not sure she will even read this).**

 **First of all I respect your right to believe in whatever you want to believe but I would like to ask that when leaving a review about a story you would follow the guidelines and post about the actual story, you were already blocked from leaving any more reviews to any of my stories and I reported you for spam while also asking to the managers of the site to remove your review if possible.**

 **Now with that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

-Temporary shadow operatives' headquarters aka hotel room in Okina city-

The investigation team arrived to the room.

"Welcome". Aigis greeted them.

"Hey".

"Sanada-san". Yu said surprised while carrying a sports bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, so you came here too". Yukiko added.

"Yeah everyone is coming, after all if this goes well…" Akihiko trailed off. "Let's just say this is important to us".

"No pressure right?" Yu smirked in response.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Akihiko asked after counting one person short.

"I asked Teddie to stay with my cousin; I would feel bad if she is alone in the house". Yu told him quickly adding. "Don't worry about it; it's my choice to help you". After seeing the guilt that flashed the shadow operatives' faces.

"Even so, we're sorry".

After everyone exchanged greetings Naoto noticed someone was missing.

"If you're looking for Elizabeth she hasn't arrived yet". Mitsuru answered her unspoken question.

"Then I'm going to change till she arrives, where is the bathroom?" Yu asked, Mitsuru pointed to a door. "Thank you"

Yu entered the bathroom and about a minute later he came back out with a sheathed sword in his left hand and the Yasogami high uniform.

"Well that brings back some memories". Yosuke said chuckling.

"When fighting shadows this is my battle armor". He said back with a smirk.

"Elizabeth seems to be a bit late don't you think?" Fuuka asked when a weird sound made everyone look at the window.

"What is that?" Yosuke asked seeing what seemed like cake splashed in the window.

"That's weird, did someone threw that all the way up here?" Marie asked confused.

"That's not possible; no person can throw something this high". Rise answered her.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that if we open the window Elizabeth-san will jump in?" Yu asked making everyone look at him with a 'no way' expression… that lasted for about 2 seconds. "Yeah, thought so"

Without a word Aigis approached the window and opened it, a flash of blue passing it immediately after.

"The altitude really gets one's heart pounding don't you think?" Elizabeth asked with a hand over her chest. "Sorry I'm late; it took me more time than I thought to get the cake, which reminds me". She went to the window and got most of the cake from it. "Does anyone want a slice?"

"No thanks". A collective groan was her response.

"Why did you get cake?" Yukari asked from the laptop.

"Well of course to celebrate".

"It's a bit soon for that". Mitsuru interjected. "For now, can you call the Velvet room?"

"Of course".

Yu gave her his key and she did the same as yesterday.

* * *

-An alley looking at the hotel-

A figure stands in the shadow while looking at the room where the shadow operatives and the investigation team is.

"It's time". They said opening its palm and a black insect-like creature flew. "It won't be that easy SEES". With those words the figure walked away.

* * *

-In the hotel room now turned Velvet room-

"Welcome to the Velvet room". Igor greeted everyone. "I assume you are ready to start your journey".

Yu nodded yes.

"Very well, please come over here". Igor asked the Fool, he complied and when he was at arm's reach from Igor he moved a hand and touch Yu's forehead with one gloved finger. "With this you can ask to be summoned here".

"Well that's simple". Yosuke commented more to himself.

"I want to get some Personas from the compendium". Yu said looking at Margaret.

"Of course, do you know which ones you want?" The oldest of the Velvet siblings asked getting a nod from her guest.

Yu asked for Futsunushi, Mada, Khoryu, Sraosha and Mahakala.

In addition to Izanagi, Magatsu-Izanagi, Helel, Loki and Yoshitsune it made a total of ten Personas with different abilities.

Mitsuru offered to pay him for the cost of the Personas and although Yu declined at first she wouldn't budge so ended up accepting.

After that the Velvet room disappeared and they went back to the hotel room, this time along with Margaret and Theo so they can perform the spell.

"Well, I'm as ready as I can". Yu said to Elizabeth, a backpack with some food and drinks on his back.

"Just a moment please". She looked into one of her pockets and took out a clock. "When you break the Great Seal and Erebus appears start the countdown I will immediately know and start with the spell, please do your best to hold on till the time's up, it's the minimum amount of time we'll need to completely know where he is".

"Got it". The Fool answered putting the clock in his wrist.

"Also, take this". She took some tape and gave it to him. "If you have to go back to the Velvet room put a piece of this in the last place you where, it will act as a beacon for me to transport you there, I recommend finding a safe place so you don't end up surrounded by shadows".

"Thanks that will be useful".

"Very well then, remember to not overexert yourself". With those words Elizabeth took a few steps back and opened her compendium.

"Good luck partner, remember that we'll go and get you if you get in trouble". Yosuke said; the Investigation team nodding.

"Have a safe trip". With those words Elizabeth closed her books and the second Yu was about to disappear in a blinding light the whole room turned completely black, not the power outage black but the space hollowness black.

As if nothing had happened the next second the room went back to normal.

"What was that?!" Rise asked surprised.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Mitsuru asked Elizabeth in confusion.

"No, I do not know what that was". She answered before opening her compendium, her expression instantly turning from confused to horrified.

"Sister, Theo, check your compendiums!" She yelled surprising everyone.

Both of them did as told and like Elizabeth their expressions changed.

"How is this possible?" Theo asked in disbelief as he flipped the pages of his compendium, gaining speed with every page flipped.

"This is disturbing". Margaret added with a more calmed voice but clearly the same felling as her siblings.

"Em, what's going on?" Chie asked confused by the sudden change in mood.

"The books we hold in our hands are the Persona Compendium; we use them to storage the Personas of our guests for later use". Margaret started to answer. "I haven't seen any compendium other than mine but it was full of Personas and now…" She showed a page of her book to everyone showing only blank pages. "They're all gone".

"Mine as well".

"And mine".

Elizabeth and Theo confirmed.

"I-I'm guessing that's not something normal". Kanji asked a bit unsure.

"It is unheard of, once a Persona is registered it will stay there, it can be updated if the Persona gained new power but it can't be erased". Margaret answered looking through the last pages of her book before closing it.

"Whatever that darkness was it took away all of the Personas in our compendiums". Elizabeth added; she and Theo closing their books.

"We should investigate this" Theo suggested but was quickly shot down by Elizabeth.

"It will have to wait; we must be ready if Narukami-san contacts us"

He was about to argue but a glare from both his sisters stopped him.

"Wait, could that thing have done something to Yu as well?!" Chie asked in a bit of a panic, everyone else surprised at the possibility before looking at the siblings.

"…I do not know". Margaret answered.

* * *

-Great Seal dimension-

After Elizabeth transported Yu the first thing he saw was black; an endless black sky with nothing in it that seemed to be getting further and further aw-.

"Holy shit I'm falling!" Yu noticed rolling in mid-air to see where the floor was, turns out there wasn't one at least from what he could see. 'Well this brings back some memories'. He thought remembering his first trip to the TV but couldn't reminiscence much cause the floor started to be visible.

"Izanagi". Yu called crushing his Persona card and making the god of creation appear; he grabbed Yu in his hand and glided down till they got to the floor. "Thanks".

"No problem".

"Remind me to tell Elizabeth to warn me next time".

Izanagi nodded once before making a weird expression, Yu noticed something was off as well.

"You got Personas from the Velvet room before leaving right?" He asked just to confirm.

"Yeah". Yu closed his eyes and tried to summon a card for one of his other Personas but. "They're gone!" His eyes widened in surprise. "What's going on, I got at least ten before leaving!"

He was about to panic but a sound behind him got his attention.

'What th- IS THAT A FOOT WITH A FACE?!' Yu wished he was seeing wrong but no there was definitely a foot of around Izanagi's size brown in color and with a face, and not a drawn one but an actual face going in his direction.

"Any chance its friendly?" Yu asked Izanagi and not a second later he jumped back, the foot thing hitting the place he was at before. "Thought so".

He unsheathed his sword and prepared his stance to fight the foot thing he assumed was a shadow.

"Please tell me you haven't reverted to your 'default' power".

"Do not worry, I am still strong". Izanagi confirmed getting in a stance.

"Good". The Fool smirked.

The foot once again lunged towards him but before he could get close enough Yu summoned Izanagi and had it cast Ziodyne on it; he didn't seem weak to it but he certainly wasn't resistant either.

After the lighting got it to stagger he moved in and slashed cutting it in half easily.

'Weak to physical, got to remember that'. Yu thought sheathing his sword again.

"It appears the shadows here are different than the ones we are used to see". Izanagi stated looking at the black puddle that was attacking them before.

"Yeah, we should-".

HIIIIIII

"Of course I don't get a break". He said bitterly looking at four more feet flying in his direction. "I better save energy, let me handle them Izanagi".

"Don't doubt to summon me if you're in trouble".

Yu prepared his stance again and waited for the feet to come closer, when they were at attack range he dashed for the first one and slashed; it didn't manage to kill it but it did cause it to fall due to the pain, taking the chance he repeated the process with the next two, he was about to hit the last one when it casted a spell and his attack bounced back.

'I'll need to take notes of what they can use or this will be a problem'. He thought knocked back from his attack been reflected.

One of the shadows got back up and started to float really high before suddenly fall where Yu was, he took a step out of the way making the shadow hit the floor and stabbing it before it could get up killing it.

'Something tells me I don't want to be hit by that'. He thought seeing the foot looking dent in the floor. 'On to the next one'.

Another shadow lunged forcing him to block with his sword, while blocking he moved the sword downwards slashing it and making it scream and jump back.

'No you don't'. Without giving it time he lunged forwards and slashed downwards cutting it in half. 'Two more'. He went to the next one and tried to cut it only for his attack to be reflected again. 'Dammit I need to remember that!'

While in the floor from his failed attack he saw the other foot right above him. 'SHIT' He rolled out of the way and jumped back to gain some distance. 'Okay calm down now, they can use tetrakarn but it takes time for them to cast it, I just need to be quicker'.

Having decided what to do; he lunged towards the two remaining feet again cutting the closer one and making it fall from the pain. 'Don't stop, hit the next one'. Yu told himself and did just that killing this one. 'Alright just one more'. He spun around and slashed the last feet as it was getting up killing it.

"Damn, they were tougher than I thought". He said while panting from his latest workout. "Alright now to-"

HIIIIII

"Oh come on!" He looked at the direction of the sound to see around twenty more feet coming his way. "Yeah, I am NOT fighting all of that on my own". He prepared his Persona card and crushed it. "Blade of Fury!".

Izanagi didn't waste any time and lunged towards the feet easily slicing them all in pieces, the few that survived were then sliced by both of them while on the ground.

'I swear if I see any more of those things I'm gonna tear them a new one!' He thought angrily looking around, after a minute of not seeing any more enemies he relaxed a bit.

"Ok, now I can think" Yu took a deep breath and started to go on with what he knows. "For some reason I lost all of my Persona cards except Izanagi when I got here". He checked again to see if there was any other Persona; there wasn't. "Thought so, didn't hurt to double check, so aside from that I'm in this unknown dimension with only Izanagi and what food and water I have with me as the only means to get strength back".

"And there are weird looking shadows". Izanagi added.

"Yeah that too, which reminds me". Yu took out a small notebook from his pocket. "I am so glad you drilled detective basics in my head Naoto". After saying that he opened a page and did a rough sketch of the foot shadow putting 'weak to phys' and leaving some blank space for whatever other weaknesses or resistances they may have.

"They can use a skill to reflect physical attacks too".

"Right got to remember that, thank you God". Yu added that part and put the notebook back in his pocket. "All right now… where the hell do I go?"

Now that he wasn't fighting for his life or falling from the sky he could take a look at the place.

Aside from there been no ceiling and the sky been black with no stars anywhere, the floor was brown almost yellow in color and the room looked circular with the walls a similar shade and torches at even distance of one another, said walls kept going up making the room seem like a hole if you were looking from above, there were two doors, and that means 'rectangular shaped holes', in the room on opposite sides from each other.

"Oh well, eenie meenie miney moe…" He chose one of the doors and went to it.

Yu was now on a hallway also illuminated by torches and of the same color as the last room.

'Let's see; from what they told me the Great Seal looks like a gigantic door in the middle of outer space, this definitely doesn't look like outer space so A) I'm in some other place or B) This is like a dungeon in the TV and I need to get to the last floor… ding ding ding B) is the winner! Or at least the most likely option I don't think Elizabeth would screw up and send me somewhere else'.

He turned a corner and saw another shadow.

"Shit". He murmured quickly moving back and hiding in the corner.

Now taking a good look at it, this shadow was some sort of hybrid between a human with a bird head and snakes for legs with a golden shield on his right arm.

'Ok, he didn't see me yet'. Yu prepared his sword and as ran at it as quietly as possible slashing its back.

The shadow yelped in surprise and moved the shield to hit Yu away.

'Didn't feel right, I think this thing is strong against physical attacks'. His thoughts were cut short by the bird shadow hitting its shield with his left hand and sending a tornado in his direction.

'Dammit'. Yu panicked remembering Izanagi's weakness but. '…just kidding'. He chuckled as the attack was absorbed giving him some energy back.

"Thanks for that; let's see if you like this". A card appeared in his hand he crushed it. "Ziodyne".

Izanagi appeared and pointed his hand at the shadow, it started to glow before lighting appeared and hit the shadow in the chest.

'It seems he doesn't like that'. Seeing how the shadow writhed in pain several seconds after the attack while kneeling in the ground. 'One more!' Without a second thought he sent another Ziodyne at it.

"Wai-" Yu widened his eyes hearing that from the shadow right before the thunder destroyed it.

"W-was that shadow about to talk?!" Yu asked with shock.

"I-I think so". Izanagi answered equally surprised.

"What the hell since when they talk, I thought only the ones that came right out of someone and took their shape could do that?!"

.

.

.

"Is there a birdman somewhere in the world?!" He grabbed his head in confusion while yelling some more.

'All right, breathe –inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale-'.

"Are you all right?" The Japanese god asked.

"No, but at least I can think now". Another deep breath and they continued walking. "So shadows in this place can talk".

"That seems to be the case, yes".

"And unless there is a birdman somewhere in the world I'm guessing that shadow isn't normal".

"Well, when our friends faced themselves their shadows changed form when they were denied".

"True, so maybe is something similar to that… wait if that's the case wouldn't that mean that shadow would transform into a Persona?"

"Hmmm, there is a possibility".

"Yeah, I guess we'll wait and listen if the next shadow we fight can talk". Yu concluded turning another corner. "I'm so glad you can talk, it really helps me think"

"You would just talk to yourself and arrive to the same conclusion".

"True but its faster if I can talk to someone or at least I think it is".

They both chuckled before arriving to another door; this one had bars blocking the way and a button in the wall.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1". Yu pressed the button making the bars lift.

* * *

 **All right, here is another one.**

 **So, I decided that instead of been on physical pain due to my current inability to play Persona 5 I would make another chapter, although this one took a few days since I couldn't keep writing non-stop.**

 **Sadly I am still in pain but at least I have something to distract me from it, please be kind enough to NOT give spoilers about Persona 5; it's already hard to not look up a playthrough on youtube to see the awesomeness.**

 **Anyway, Qmake time.**

* * *

Persona Qmake

After everyone settled down from learning what happened to the Compendium.

"Hey guys". Marie called getting their attention. "After the Nose touched Yu's forehead to do that weird thing that allows him to ask to be in the Velvet room, did anyone else think 'what if he used his nose for it?'"

There was absolute silence for several seconds before everyone did a shameful nod.

"I thought so".

* * *

 **Well now we're done with this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm back people, still suffering because of Persona 5 but at least the worst has passed.**

 **Now I only need to get a paid job and save up money.**

 **Anyway I would say go ahead with ART (answer reviews time)**

 **But I already answered the one review from the last chapter by PM; I think I may actually start doing that in here starting next chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm gonna write this chapter from Yu's point of view instead of third person POV, I just want to try and see how it goes; I may screw up and write in third person from time to time cause I'm used to it but I'll try to avoid that.**

 **Alright now; let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Persona 3 or 4**

* * *

-Great seal dimension-

Damn it I'm starting to run out of energy; why are there so many physical resistant shadows?

-Sigh- I guess I should be grateful I haven't encountered any that are resistant to both physical and lighting, although that bull like shadow behind door number one gave me a lot more trouble than I thought with those fire spells.

So let's see after I passed that room with the bull shadow I kept going through the hallways encountering more birdmen on my way strangely enough none of them tried to talk; maybe it was that one shadow that was special or was I just imagining things?

Either way, aside from been a bit low on my energy to use spells… screw it I'm calling it SP from now on; so yeah aside from been low on SP I think I can still manage to go a bit further.

 **CRASH**

What the- oh you have got to be kidding me!

As I turned around I saw another one of the bull shadows, I call them that because of the head that was definitely a bull, the hands and torso were human-like till the waist where something like another torso was from this there were two arms with hands acting as the feet along with two tails, one touching the floor and the other one on top of it and a bit separated.

"Hey there, do you mind if I just walk in the opposite direction and we ignore each other?" My answer was a fireball to the face that I ducked. "Just remember that you asked for it".

I unsheathe my sword and sprint towards the bull, from what I recall they aren't resistant or weak against either physical or lighting attacks, let's try to save some SP.

The bull raises one arm and tries to smash me with it, I side-step to the side and cut on its elbow; I couldn't take off the entire arm but I did leave a pretty big gash on it.

While its screaming from the pain I go to one of its 'legs' and cut again making it lose balance; now for the final h-.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large fireball exploding right in front of me and sending me crashing to a wall.

'Yu!' I hear Izanagi calling me and stand up using my sword as support.

"I'm fine, just a bit dazed". I finish standing up and see that the bull is doing the same, albeit with some difficult due to the injured 'leg'. "I seriously need to stop been so freaking stingy with saving up energy it always comes back and bites me in the ass".

Saying that I raise my left hand and Izanagi's card appears. "Brave blade!"

My Persona immediately appears and cuts off one of the bull's arms; he clearly did not like if the giant fireball he threw at Izanagi is any indication.

'Let's switch'. After I say that in my mind Izanagi disappears making the fireball hit the wall behind him.

You're mine now!

In its enraged state the bull didn't notice when I moved behind it and before he could I jumped and sliced its neck, a few moments later its entire body disappeared.

"Well that was an experience". I said using my sleeve to clean some sweat off my forehead.

"As you said, 'you need to stop been so freaking stingy with saving up energy'".

"I know, it's a bad habit". I sheathed my sword again and went to sit at the wall. "We usually have someone with us to heal us if necessary so I guess I'm not used to fight on my own".

I don't know which of the guys thought of buying what seemed like a month's worth of drinks for me to take but thank you; that will help me keep going for a while.

I took one of the drinks from the backpack and drank it in one gulp.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" Izanagi suggested, I appreciate the concern but with the drinks and food we can still keep going for a bit more.

"Nah, just let me get something on my stomach and we can go some more".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I would feel really bad if we don't clear at least this first floor".

"I guess you have a point".

Some steak skewers and Tap sodas later and I'm good to go.

I kept going through the place fighting some more birdmen and feet; I was lucky to not get into a fight with another bull.

I don't know how long it took but I finally found what I think is my way out of whatever this place is; I say that because there is a door in front of me and unlike the other times this is an actual door and not hole with its shape.

"I get the feeling this is important and if the TV taught me anything is that there is a powerful enemy behind it". I chuckled a bit. "And they say TV doesn't teach you anything".

"I believe that is within another context".

Yes I know Izanagi, well I'm healthy and have enough SP so come and get me whatever thing is behind door number 2.

I open the door, it was surprisingly light for its size and find an arena like room, there was a cage covering the top and another door on the opposite side.

500 yen says that something is gonna fall from the roof so I can't just go the door and open it.

THUD

I covered my eyes from the dust that rose. "Called it"

Once the dust settled I could finally see what fell; not surprised that it was another shadow but this one looked way more powerful, it was humanoid like Izanagi and wearing a black jacket with a cape of coffins on its back, a skull mask and a katana on its right hand.

All right that shadow looks pretty badass I will admit th- SON OF A BITCH.

I barely jumped to the side to avoid the sword from the shadow been swung at me.

"Ok if that's how it's gonna be". I prepared Izanagi's card and crushed it. "Let's go".

I prepared my stance and Izanagi imitated, it's a pretty neat trick where he imitates my movements too bad I can't use it if there is more than one enemy at a time.

The shadow tried to slash at Izanagi the same way that at me, I moved to block and clenched my teeth at the force behind the hit.

'This one isn't gonna be easy'. I parried the hit and tried to hit horizontally but he spun in place and used the coffins on its back to block Izanagi's sword; he then spun back forcing Izanagi to lose balance.

"Ziodyne!" I yelled sending a lighting to distract the shadow and jump back.

"This one is a lot stronger than the others". Izanagi said looking at the shadow growling at us.

I didn't have time to answer because I saw him sheathe his sword and put both his arms at the side.

"What is-". Whatever I was gonna say was interrupted by a large explosion from above me that sent me flying to a wall taking the air out of my lungs and making Izanagi disappear.

After a second gravity did its work and I was on my knees trying to get my breath back.

That… was an almighty attack.

"MOVE". Hearing Izanagi I reacted and rolled to the left barely avoiding the shadow's sword, I didn't have time to think when I had to use my own sword to stop another swing he sent from where I was a moment ago.

I need to make a note to congratulate Daidara, the fact his sword withstood a shadow's says a lot about quality.

"IZANAGI". I managed to free one hand and crushed his card; the Japanese God appeared and used his weapon to push the shadow away.

It growled again locking swords with Izanagi.

All right, it clearly isn't weak against lighting or physical attacks; he knows how to use that sword and has an almighty skill, what to do?

.

.

.

"I guess I'll have to hit it till it dies then". I dashed towards the shadow that was still locked with Izanagi and started to slash at it, he didn't like it if the fact that it started to try and force Izanagi off and hit me was any indication.

"I won't let you". Izanagi said forcing it in place.

I kept hitting it and with every hit I noticed that it lost ground against my Persona… or that's what I thought when it got on one knee it used its free hand and punched Izanagi in the gut making him stagger enough to break the lock of swords, it raised its sword up before swinging down and hitting Izanagi twice again making him disappear.

The pain transferred to me and I started to get away before the shadow could get a swing at me.

'What was that?'

'It seemed to be Tempest slash'. Izanagi answered me.

So it also has a physical skill and a strong one at that.

'This thing is really strong'. I admitted looking at the shadow that for some reason wasn't trying to attack me.

'Should we use it?'

'Not yet, I still have a few ideas and if we do use it I will be too tired to do anything else for a while; let's leave it as last resource'.

So, this shadow has both an almighty and physical skill, it's not resistant or weak against lighting and if the feeling I got when I was slashing at it is any indication is somewhat resistant to physical attacks.

.

.

.

I really wish the others were here right now but I'll complain about that later.

I jumped back to avoid another hit of the shadow's sword, guess it got tired of waiting.

"All right, if you're strong against physical". I stopped a few feet away from the shadow and prepared Izanagi's card. "Then take this!"

I summoned Izanagi and started to throw Ziodyne over and over again the multiple hits making a cloud of dust rise after I finished.

"Was that enough?" I asked gasping for air, my answer was a loud animal-like growl and the shadow flying at me, I saw how the sword started to move aiming for my head it was really fast to the point I wouldn't be able to dodge or block… if I hadn't been expecting it that is.

Without moving I summoned Izanagi again who placed his own sword in the middle.

"Come on, it's time for round 2". We once again synchronized our movements; first I moved the sword upwards forcing the shadow back, without giving it any time to react I lunged towards it and started to exchange blows.

We kept exchanging attacks for around a minute when I stopped synchronizing with Izanagi without the shadow realizing it.

I moved towards them while the exchange continued at that point Izanagi made a faint and managed to force the shadow on its back, it clearly didn't like that because while maintaining my Persona's sword at bay a large amount of energy started to form above them.

'Izanagi he is gonna use that almighty skill get ready'. I told him and at the moment the spell was about to be unleashed I made Izanagi disappear the shadow hitting itself.

"I got you!" I jumped on top of it and stabbed my sword on its face/mask making it stuck there.

Of course I knew something like that wasn't enough to beat that shadow it immediately got up and pushed me away.

"I don't know if you can understand me but I'm giving you a lesson about electricity right now". I had a grin in my face as Izanagi's card appeared in my hand. "Metal is an excellent conductor for it".

I once again crushed it sending the more powerful Ziodyne I could muster on the shadow my sword acting as an antenna for it.

What followed was one of the loudest screams I heard as the shadow collapsed, but there was something weird; before it disappeared it seemed to try and get back up as if trying to make sure I don't pass that place.

I've seen other shadows watching important parts of dungeons but none of them seemed to actually have a 'will' to do it, it was more like they were acting like animals.

"That was weird". I said to Izanagi while grabbing my sword again.

"I agree; that shadow was definitely different than the others".

We talked about it some more while resting but in the end whatever we could think of was nothing more than a theory so we stopped thinking about it and went towards the door.

"Well, here goes nothing". I opened the last can of Tap I had with me and gulped it down before opening the door; instead of been another hallway behind it was something like a wormhole, I left a piece of the tape Elizabeth gave me on the wall beside it just in case before passing through it.

I SWEAR to anything you want me to swear I don't know how but what I experienced is how it feels to get high, everything just seemed distorted and I was kind of moving all over the place I honestly don't know if it was for a long time or not for the next thing I know I'm in… well nowhere really I literally only see black an-.

"I'M IN OUTER SPACE?!" After yelling that I slammed my hand on my mouth to not waste oxygen, turns out there wasn't any need for I could breathe normally. "Talk about giving someone a scare". I chuckled a bit while getting my breath back.

"Yu". I heard Izanagi calling and I saw him pointing to what looked like a door.

"So I'm in outer space and there is a door in the distance, do you want to bet that is the Great Seal?"

"I would lose that bet so no, I think I'll pass".

You're no fun, so just one floor to get here not so bad.

"Let's go".

* * *

 **Alright, I think this is a good place to stop.**

 **In case anyone was wondering yes, the 'shadow' that Yu faced was Thanatos I don't think there is even a doubt about it but I'll say it straight out anyways.**

 **That. Was. Thanatos.**

 **As for why he was there, you'll have to tune us up at the same bat-hour and the same- NO**

 **Sorry wrong reference, I'm not sure I even got it right since I'm only translating it from Spanish.**

 **So the dungeon was only one floor long, I don't want to sprain my brain trying to think of a complicated dungeon… yet (I'm really bad at coming up with that stuff, even worse at writing them).**

 **I think that's it, I didn't have an idea for Persona Qmake so there won't be one.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Here is another one.**

 **This chapter will also be told from Yu's perspective I liked how the last chapter went and decided to try it for a few chapters, let me know if you prefer this or the third person perspective.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

* * *

"Let's go… or that's what I want to say". As much as I would like to go there and break the seal, if what they told me it's true and Erebus appears I'll need to be in top condition to fight it; and if I'm honest that last fight got me exhausted to the point I could collapse at any moment now. "I don't know you but I'm sorry; please just wait a bit more I'll definitely get you out". I say to the door in the distance.

So according to Igor all I have to do is ask to be in the Velvet room and-

"Welcome to the Velvet room".

I blinked a few times to adjust to the light and because of the surprise, I know I asked to come here but it was so sudden I didn't even realize I was here at first.

"Oh, hi Igor". I say finally understanding what happened and suddenly sitting on a chair. "Thanks for summoning me".

"It is not a problem my dear guest, however I should inform you something happened while you were away". That got me to tense up as I waited for him to talk. "I do not know how but Margaret's compendium which contained all of your Personae was wiped clean".

I widen my eyes from shock before yelling. "What, is that even possible?!"

"It appears it is". The master of the room answered me in the same calm tone of voice that he always used.

I take a few breaths to calm down before talking again.

"When I got to that other dimension I lost all of my Personas except Izanagi, I'm guessing those things are related".

"Quite possibly yes, I do not know how it happened but I assure you I will look into it, until then please return to your world".

"Thanks Igor, sorry for yelling before". I say before standing up. "How do I get out of here, I mean this is the hotel room but I don't see a door".

"Go to that light switch". The man pointed to a wall.

"Alright, see you later Igor". I flip the switch and suddenly I'm in the hotel room with my friends, the shadow ops and the Velvet siblings.

"What do you mean you don't know what… will…". Chie was saying something but stopped when she noticed me.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

My answer was several people asking if I was okay once I convinced them that everything was fine I sat down in one of the couches, Chie sat beside me.

"So I've been gone for less than a minute?"

"Yes, we just saw you off and we were discussing what happened with our compendiums, I am sure Master Igor has informed you of the matter". Theo answered me.

"Yeah, he told me that Margaret's compendium was wiped clean, yours too?" I asked Elizabeth and Theo, both of them nodding yes.

"We do not know how that is possible, something like this has never happened before". Theo said clutching his book tighter.

"Igor told me he'll look into it". I say trying to calm him a bit, apparently it worked. "Well, I think I should give you some good news".

"Good news?" Chie asked beside me.

That got the attention of the room, especially the shadow operatives. "So when I got there I was in the middle of the sky and falling, please warn me next time Elizabeth-san".

"Oh my apologies, it seems I forgot that detail". From her expression she seemed sincere.

"Anyway, I wandered around in some sort of labyrinth and fought some shadows before finding this really strong one watching a door, after beating it and passing through said door I got to what I can guess is the location of the Great Seal".

"Dude, why didn't you just went ahead and break that stupid door then?!" Junpei half yelled at me from the computer.

"Stupei". And Yukari started to answer with that. "Just look at him, he is exhausted and if Erebus appears he needs to be at his best".

"Pretty much what she said, I thought that I should return tomorrow but if it hasn't been even a minute then I just need to rest for a while, eat and I'll be ready to go again".

"Are you sure, we wouldn't hold it against you if you decided to wait till tomorrow" Mitsuru asked concerned, although I could see that she was happy about the idea of finishing this today.

"I'm sure, don't worry". I answer before looking at Elizabeth. "I left a piece of tape on the door after fighting the strong shadow, is it working?"

"Yes, I have checked for it the moment you came back I can send you to that exact place when you're ready".

"Great in that case". I move in the couch and rest my head on Chie's lap, earning a yelp of surprise from her. "Wake me up when it's time to eat".

I close my eyes and prepare to sleep.

"W-w-w-wait Yu, you can't sleep there!" I don't even need to see her to know she is blushing.

"Haha, smooth partner".

"Thanks Yosuke". I say getting comfier, at the same time I hear a chuckle that I think came from Mitsuru or another member of the shadow operatives.

"I still need to do some work; I'll meet you here later". Judging from the footsteps Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aegis left the room.

"Man, this kid's got moves". Thank you Junpei-san, now please let me sleep.

"Hahaha, well he doesn't know embarrassment that's for certain".

"Thanks Labrys, but can you people let a man sleep -yawn- I'm tired". I hear some whispers but as the exhaustion from the fights gets to me I fall sleep.

.

.

.

"Yu… Yu…"

I can hear Chie trying to wake me up… and I just got an idea.

"Chie, please just give me five more minutes and we can try that thing you wanted to try".

There was absolute silence for a second before something hit me.

"I-idiot, don't say things that can be misunderstood".

I get to a sitting position while rubbing the place Chie just smacked, I had forgotten that not only her legs are strong; still worth it though.

"-Chuckle- Sorry, so is the food ready?" My answer was literally in front of me, as there was a lot of food in a large table that someone moved.

"This looks quite delicious". I hear Margaret say.

"Morning senpai, you ready to tackle this food?"

"You know it Kanji, let's eat". Everyone sits down and we start eating.

The food was so delicious at one point Marie made a poem about it; she denied it of course but everyone heard it; Yosuke made a joke about 'so you're that far in the relationship' that earned him a kick in the stomach.

I'm surprised he didn't puke from that, I probably would have but I don't want to find out right now.

"Is there anything you want for your second trip?" Mitsuru asked me suddenly, I swallow a piece of meat before answering.

"Well, some more food and drinks would be good I finished my last Tap after fighting that shadow guarding the door".

"Aegis, could you take care of that?"

"Yes, I'll go right now".

"Thanks".

"Not at all, it's the least we can do".

"By the way, you're saying this Erebus is strong right?" Yosuke asked. "How strong is he really?"

"Well, I once managed to destroy him with a single hit". Elizabeth answered.

Ok, what did she say?

I looked at her, the same as everyone else in the room.

"You beat Erebus with a single strike?" Fuuka asked what everyone was thinking. "We all had to fight against it together to manage that".

"I am quite strong; Erebus probably didn't expect my attack to be as powerful so I capitalized on that". That's still freaking amazing; I have to remember never to piss her off… I wonder how strong she is, Margaret was strong to the point it seemed unfair and she can't be that far behind.

I shuddered involuntarily at the thought and stopped thinking about it.

After everyone ate and Aegis came back with more food and drinks I was ready for a second trip.

"Just to clarify I'm not gonna be falling from the sky, right?"

Elizabeth giggled at that.

"Do not worry; you will go the exact spot the tape is".

"Narukami". I look at Mitsuru. "Thank you for this". Her and the shadow operatives did a bow of thanks.

"Stop that, you'll just get me embarrassed".

"You don't know the meaning of that word". I do know the meaning Marie, it just so happens that I don't feel that emotion easily.

As much as I would like to answer that, this is a conversation for another time.

"I'm ready". I say to Elizabeth who again opens her compendium, light came out of it for a few seconds and when she closed it I was in the same room I fought that shadow with the skull mask.

"Did you rest Izanagi?"

"Of course, I'm ready when you are".

I smile and once again go through the wormhole.

SERIOUSLY I don't know why I feel like I got high on something but this is probably the feeling.

After a second… let's call it confusing trip yeah, I'm again in outer space and there is a giant door at the distance.

I walk towards it; it feels a bit weird since I'm not really 'standing' on anything, below me there is literally nothing; how the hell can I even walk here and the weird thing is that I can feel some sort of floor.

Anyway after a minute or so I finally arrive to the Great Seal and I can go ahead and break it… yeah right, as if my life was that easy.

When I'm around five meters away something appears between me and the door it looks; I think 'holy' would be a good word to describe the figure.

It has the face of a man with its hair similar in color to the Velvet siblings, its right hand on top of its chest and the left hand hanging on his side while holding several coffins with a chain, its body seems mechanical and there is something right on its back but I can't tell what it is; besides all that it has some sort of 'aura' like it is something that won't hurt you no matter what you do.

"What is your purpose here?"

And it can talk; good I'm not crazy or was imagining things with that birdman.

"Hmm, hi I want to break the Great Seal if that's not too much trouble for you".

"I can't allow that".

I immediately dodge as a pillar of fire appears where I previously stood.

"If the Great Seal is broken humanity will be doomed, my users do not wish that".

Wait, users?

"You're not a shadow?"

"My name is Messiah, I am the Persona of the ones who stopped Nyx and I will not allow you to undo their work". I see a light starting to form above Messiah and everything in me is telling me not to get hit by that, but if what he is saying its true then there is no reason for us to fight.

"WAIT, WAIT". I lift my hands to show that I don't want to fight. "I'm not here to kill humanity; Elizabeth found a way to break the Seal without condemning humanity".

That got a reaction from Messiah; if he really is their Persona then he shouldn't be against what I'm doing.

"Is that true?" Good, it seems he is willing to talk.

"Yes, she contacted me and the shadow operatives told me what happened; I'm not here to kill anyone".

"Shadow operatives?"

Why doesn't he- oh right they went by another name before; what was it?

"Yes, they had another name when you were with them I think it was… SEES".

We stood in silence for a few seconds when I heard Messiah chuckle.

"It's been a while since I heard that name".

I don't know why, probably because his face doesn't change expression, but it's a bit weird to hear that chuckle.

"So, do you believe me?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"I do, I'm not sure why but I feel like I can trust you".

YES, the first time talking actually helped avoid a fight; there really is a first time for everything.

"Great, just one thing when I break the seal Erebus will appear we have to destroy him". Messiah nodded to me before moving so I can pass.

Finally I'm in front of the door and it looks a LOT bigger up close but that's not the important part, what's important is the two statues in front of it, they seem crucified on it on each side of the door but holding hands.

"Well according to Elizabeth". I summon Izanagi. "This should do, Zio!"

Izanagi sends the weakest lighting attack (although is still pretty strong given his stats) and hits where the statues are holding hands.

A few seconds later cracks start to appear starting where my spell hit and going up both arms, then to the rest of the statues and finally both statues crumble its pieces falling to the… I'll say floor cause it's the best word I can think of but literally there is nothing below my feet.

Some dust rises from the statues and I can hear some coughs in the middle of it once it clears I can see two people around my age.

The boy has blue hair with his bangs covering his right eye and the girl has auburn hair tied in a ponytail and some barrettes that form the number twenty two in roman; both of them are wearing a similar school uniform the difference obviously been the boy had the one for males and the girl the one for females.

I think that's enough staring for my part.

"Are you two okay?" I ask approaching them as their coughing fits finish.

"Did you really need to zap us in order to wake us up?" The boy asked, what was his name again?

.

.

Minato, that was it and if memory serves me right the girl would be his sister Minako.

"Sorry about that, Elizabeth-san said that would break the seal".

"Don't worry; Minato-nii is just grumpy when he wakes up". I chuckle at Minako's comment but I stop in a second when I felt something behind me.

It was similar as to when Izanami used the Thousand Curses on me; I could feel all the hatred that was approaching.

"So it's here". Minato says standing up. "We heard what you told Messiah, we need to take it down right?"

I nod at him before turning around to see Erebus.

"This will be one hell of a morning exercise" Minako says as both brothers take steps forward and stand beside me.

Oh I almost forgot

"I have some gifts from Kirijo-san". I take the backpack off and put it in the ground; I take out two large cases, one blue and the other one red and pass it to them.

I see them opening the cases and a smile finds their way to both siblings' faces.

"Great gift Mitsuru-senpai". Minato says taking a sword out of his case, while Minako took the parts of a naginata and assembled it in record time.

"Best gift". Both also got a gun from the cases.

I couldn't answer because Erebus finally appeared, and I thought Izanami was ugly this thing can give her a run for her money.

It is gigantic for one thing, I'll say around four or five times bigger than Izanagi and it was like someone took two four-legged animals, let's say a cat and a dog* to make it easy to understand, cut them in half and then glued them from the upper half.

At each end of it there were two… faces I guess you could say, but it was just a set of teeth with bright red orbs for eyes and horns, other than that there was just black.

"Here we go". Both siblings say before Messiah disappears and two new Personas appear behind them. "Orpheus!"

They both unleash a pillar of fire on it; it didn't seem to like it because now it's looking at us.

Well, we have to destroy it anyway so.

"Ziodyne". I crush Izanagi's card and start attacking it too, now we certainly got its attention.

I see it raise one of its legs and try to smash us with it, we all dodge out of the way but the shockwave still manages to push me back a bit.

"Take this!" Minako screams shooting herself, if I hadn't heard about the evokers before that would be weird to watch, her Orpheus appears making another pillar of fire right at Erebus' feet, Minato approaches from the opposite side and makes his Persona hit one of the heads with his lyre.

One of the heads made a move and sent a fireball towards Minato, he received it head on and was pushed back, I lunge at Erebus and crush my Izanagi card to shift its attention.

"Hey ugly over here, Cross Slash!" I yell making Izanagi send his attack, two cuts that form a cross on its target. "I'm not done yet, Rising Slash". At the same time Izanagi starts with his attack I get close and start slashing at its legs with my sword, I don't think that will do more than Izanagi but every hit counts. "One more, Raijinzan!" Izanagi charges his sword with electricity and cuts faster than Erebus can react.

But trying to attack it I didn't see when one of its legs moved and hit me sending me flying away.

"You okay?!" I think that was Minako asking that.

"Yeah, nothing broken". I answer using my sword to help me get up and wiping some blood from my forehead.

"Orpheus". Minato summons his Persona again sending several fireballs at Erebus.

This damn thing seems to resist everything we throw at it.

"Any ideas to take this thing down?!" I ask dodging a pillar of ice and summoning Izanagi to retaliate.

"Just hit it till it falls!" Minato yells back sending more fireballs.

Sadly I don't have any better idea so I do as he says; the three of us throw everything we have at it, I don't know for how much time but after sending every attack we have at it and taking as much pain from its attacks Erebus suddenly stopped attacking.

"What is it doing?" I would like to know that too Minako-san.

Suddenly a ball of darkness appears in front of Erebus.

"That doesn't look good". I state the obvious and I could swear that Erebus is grinning at us. "Hit it with everything, NOW!"

I didn't even finish saying that before the three of us started sending everything at it again, unlike last time Erebus didn't retaliate, it didn't seem to be even paying us attention.

"ZIODYNE"

"AGIDYNE".

The three of us sent our most powerful elemental attacks making a cloud of dust from the explosion.

"Did we do it?" Why did I ask that?

That's just asking to be wrong and the red eyes looking at us from the dust prove it.

We prepare to attack again but before I even crush my Persona card darkness appears, literally everything in my field of view suddenly turns to darkness and I can feel pain around my whole body when the darkness disperses I'm in the ground face up.

"What was that?" I ask trying to get up, my body hurts everywhere and my legs feel shaky.

"Whatever it was, we shouldn't let it use it again". Minato answers me.

"Yeah, but are we even hurting it?"

As much as I want to say to Minako that we are, Erebus doesn't seem hurt at all.

We started to exchange blows again and after a few minutes that same ball of darkness appeared.

"Shit".

"Quick, guard!"

The three of us summoned our Personas and tried to block the attack, Minato and Minako barely managed to stand their ground while I was pushed back along with Izanagi till my back hits the door.

"Damn it".

"Minato-nii". I hear Minako call to her brother.

"I know". He answers and looks back at me. "Tell them we are thankful for what they're trying but they should stop" He smiles before looking back at Erebus; they both put the evokers to their heads and pull the trigger.

"MESSIAH". Their Personas fuse once again.

"Wait, are they going to-?!"

"You won't call The Fall". Minako says.

"Great s-"

"IDIOTS". I go towards Minato and punch him in the face hard enough he falls to one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"That's my line!"

We would have kept yelling at each other if Erebus didn't shot a Panta Rhei sending both of us flying back.

"Do you think I can just go back to them and say something like that, do you think they'll just accept that?!"

"We don't have a choice, we've been throwing everything at it and it barely has a scratch!"

"It's not like we want to do this, but we can't leave and let Erebus call Nyx!"

Minato and Minako yelled at me, and I would agree if it wasn't for one detail.

"I still haven't hit it with everything". I manage to get up again and take a step towards Erebus; I look into my pocket and put my old glasses on.

Everyone, sorry for asking again, but please give me your strength once more.

* * *

-Hotel room in Okina (third person POV)-

"Yu". Chie said out of nowhere.

"Is something wrong?" Aegis asks surprised by the sudden mention of his name.

"He is asking for help again". Yosuke answers, but instead of sounding worried he seems amused. "How many times do we have to tell him he doesn't need to apologize for that?"

"That's just how he is". Yukiko answered him, earning a nod from the rest of the Investigation team.

"He is interesting" Margaret added with a smile.

* * *

-Dojima residence-

"Teddie, I think I just head big bro's voice".

"Yeah I heard him too, he is asking for our strength; let's send a lot of it".

"Yeah"

* * *

-Police department-

"Weird".

"Something wrong Dojima-san?"

"No, sorry I thought I heard something". 'You're fighting again aren't you, Yu?' He smiles and goes back to work.

* * *

-Prison cell-

"Seriously, you're even asking me for help?"

"Come on Adachi, time to go"

"I know". 'You better win'

* * *

-Shrine in Inaba-

The fox and her children howl at the sky.

* * *

-Aiya restaurant-

"Hey Kou, did you just hear Yu's voice?"

"Yeah, it was weird wasn't it?"

"Yeah, what do you say we invite him to eat one of these days?"

"Sure, but you're paying Daisuke"

"What?!"

* * *

-Flood plain-

"Senpai?" A girl playing her trombone stopped when she thought she heard something. "Do your best". She smiled and started to play again hoping he'll hear her.

* * *

-Konishi liquor store-

"Something wrong Naoki?"

"No, sorry dad it's nothing".

* * *

-Clothes store-

"Miss, do you want this dress then?"

"Hmm, oh yes sorry I just spaced out for a second". 'Seriously, you broke my heart and still are my friend; you don't need to be so polite'

* * *

-Medical tent-

"Uehara-san, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes, I'll be right there".

'I don't know where you are but I'm doing my best so you can't do any less than that'

* * *

-A schoolyard-

"Grandma you okay? You spaced out for a second"

"Oh yes, I was just remembering a young man I met once".

* * *

-A house-

"Hey mom, something wrong?"

"Oh no Yuuta, I just remembered Yu-san for some reason"

"He is a great guy, I wonder if we'll see him again".

"I'm sure we will".

* * *

-Baseball field-

"Sorry guys".

"Come on Shu-chan, don't space out on us now"

"We still have more training after this".

"I know, but don't call me Shu-chan". 'Sensei, I hope you're okay'.

* * *

-Great seal dimension (Minato POV)-

"Thanks everyone". I hear him say, he raises his hand and a card appears on it but it looks different from his previous card. "Persona!"

He says at the same time the card is crushed by his hand, but what appeared was different than before, it looked similar to his Persona but the coat was white, the helmet changed appearance and his sword had a circular guard around it and was also pure white.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know Minako, but it seems we are not finished with Erebus yet".

* * *

 ** _-Start 'Time to make history'-_** *

-Back to Yu's POV-

"Take this, Ziodyne!" Izanagi sends the attack and this time it gets a reaction from Erebus, a roar to be more precise. "You didn't like that? I have a lot more".

I force my body to move and sprint towards it sending every elemental attack at it over and over again.

Erebus moves one of its legs to hit me away but Izanagi stops it.

"I am a god of creation it would be a real insult to lose against you".

"Cross Slash!" Izanagi breaks the stalemate and cuts the beast earning another roar from it and the start of another ball of darkness.

"That thing again".

"This time I'm ready". I stab my sword in the ground and raise my right arm with my palm pointing at the creature and my left hand grabbing my shoulder, Izanagi positions his sword in front of him and releases it, the sword stays in its place without anything holding it with Izanagi pointing both hands at Erebus.

"I don't care what you are, you won't touch my world and after you are destroyed here we'll look for you and take you down for good". I can hear Izanagi's sword start spinning and Erebus growling at me. "That's my TRUTH"

We launch our attacks simultaneously making them clash, pure white energy and pure black energy clash against each other.

I want to say it's a stale mate but I can feel myself been pushed back.

'Damn it, I won't lose I refuse to lose here'.

I try to push back but as much as I try Erebus keeps winning the struggle, when I feel like I'm about to be blown away I feel two pairs of hands on my back.

"Come on, don't give up now".

"It would be really lame if you lose after that little speech".

I hear Minato and Minako say to me while Messiah moves behind Izanagi and helps him too.

"I. WON'T. LOSE!" I feel a massive power spike go through me and grin.

"BEGONE NOW". The five of us yell overpowering Erebus and causing another explosion that blinds me.

I think I lost consciousness for a second because when I wake up I'm laying in the ground with Minato and Minako beside me.

"I think you could have started with that". Minako says from my left

"Hehe sorry; when I do that I always end up exhausted so I leave it as my last option".

"And what a last option it is".

"It's with difference my strongest attack, but if you two didn't help I would have lost".

"Don't mention it". Minako answers me.

The three of us move to a sitting position.

"One hell of a way to wake up huh?"

They chuckle a bit but another sound stops our celebration.

" **Not bad humans** ".

Erebus is in front of us, it's on the ground and doesn't seem to be able to move but it somehow survived the last attack.

" **You may have stopped me for now but you won't next time** ".

"Oh, shut up we don't want to hear you monologue" I say back but the only thing I can do right now is talk.

" **Very well, then I'll say it simply you beat me now but you won't next time I already made arrangements for that** ".

"What arrangements?". Minato asks him apparently in my same condition.

" **Hehehe, you'll see when you wake up till we meet again** ".

Suddenly Erebus explodes, I move my arms to cover my eyes but I black out.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Attention everyone I apologize for the inconvenience, we'll be arriving to our destination shortly_ ".

What the hell?

I open my eyes and feel that I'm now sitting in a chair; Minato and Minako are in front of me also waking up and from the looks of it we're in a train.

"Where are we?" Minato asks, I hear a beep from my pocket and took out my phone.

'We'll be waiting for you at the station, Dojima'.

What, why would he-?

I didn't even finish thinking that when realization hit me.

"Erebus did something to us".

They both widened their eyes after checking their pockets and seeing some pamphlet.

Something happened.

* * *

 **All right I'm stopping here, this is the largest chapter for this fic I made so far.**

 **For the * that appeared here is what they mean.**

 **Cat-dog: It's a reference to a show I used to watch when I was a kid, Erebus' form reminds me of it and I wanted to write it like that.**

 **Time to make history: I'm sure most of you know but that's the name of the theme for when you fight shadows in Persona 4 Golden, I was listening to it while writing that part so I wanted to put it in.**

 **By the way the attacks Izanagi used (Cross slash, etc) are taken from Persona 5 (which I am still unable to play sadly) or Persona Q; I didn't make them up.**

 **Well, what do you think Erebus did?**

 **It's not that hard to imagine it but I want to hear your thoughts nonetheless.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **And now I can do this for the first time.**

 **It's time for ARC! (Answer Reviews Corner)**

 **Nugget o Awesome: Thanks, I'll do my best to keep it that way.**

 **ChilledKitsune: This chapter should answer some of your questions, for the Personas you'll have to wait and see; about Minato and Aegis, no promises but I'll consider it.**

 **ARC finishes!**

 **As you can tell this chapter took longer than before the reason is simple, I've been thinking how the hell to approach this!**

 **Don't get me wrong I do have a general idea of what I want to do but some details still evade me, I'll polish them as they appear.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it and probably never will.**

 **Let's get going, dammit!**

* * *

-Train (Yu POV)-

There were so many questions in my head that I couldn't think of what to say luckily the train suddenly stopping helped.

" _There seems to be a problem on the rails, the train will stop until the issue is fixed, we apologize for the inconvenience_ ".

Normally I would be annoyed but this time I'm grateful, it gives us time to sort out what's going on.

"So, it seems Erebus sent us somewhere else". Minako stated the obvious to start the conversation.

"Yeah, but where did he send us?" I asked while checking my phone.

So it's about 10:30 in the night of the… WHAT?!

"What date do you have?" They look at me surprised for a second before checking their pockets and taking out their phones.

"April 11" They say in unison causing me to widen my eyes to the point I'm worried they might pop up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Minato asks seeing my expression.

"When I broke you out it was July 30". I answered, making them copy my earlier expression.

"Wait, we time traveled?!" Minako yelled gaining stares from other passengers.

"Minako not so loud". Her brother told her pulling down from her sleeve so she calms down.

"Sorry, that was my bad".

I can't blame her, I was about to do the same thing when I saw the date.

"Do you know anything about this, emm…?"

Minato trailed off and then I realized they don't know my name.

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Narukami Yu nice to meet you".

"I'm Arisato Minako and this is my brother Minato"

"You can just call us by our first names to avoid confusion".

"Thanks, feel free to call me Yu if you want and no I don't know what happened, what about you Izanagi?"

.

.

.

"Izanagi?" Don't tell me. "Do you have your Personas with you?"

They went silent for a moment and their expressions afterwards told me everything I needed to know.

"Great so we also lost our Personas"

"What happened?"

Let's see, Erebus did say he made some sort of arrangements but what… could he…

"Son of a bitch!" I half yell grabbing my hair with both hands.

"What is it?" Minato asked me a bit surprised judging by his voice.

"I needed two trips to get you down from that door, in the first one I lost all of my Personas except Izanagi".

"All of your Personas?"

"Hm oh, I'm a wild card like you and your brother". I saw their eyebrows rise for a second in surprise before nodding. "Anyway for some reason I lost them and when I went back I heard that the Velvet siblings lost all the Personas in their compendiums too, there is no way it isn't related".

"Elizabeth and Theo lost them?!" Minato asked me.

"And Margaret, she was the one keeping track of my compendium and the older sister of them both". I add, apparently they haven't met het before.

"So Erebus made us time travel after all of our compendiums were wiped clean and somehow we even lost our original Personas". Minako summed up what we know so far but there was something else.

"Wait, how do we know we time traveled?" I ask.

"You said the date was wrong". Minako answered me.

"Yes, and the year is wrong too, but we never met before so I don't think we really time traveled".

The three of us stayed silent for a moment, Minato was the first to talk.

"So, a parallel world maybe?"

"It might be; I don't remember ever seeing you two before".

"And a guy around our age with silver hair would kind of stand out". Minako said, I think the same about your brother is blue hair but not the time for that conversation.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Minato asked looking in his pockets and finding a train ticket. "It says Yasoinaba station, check if you two got one too"

Me and Minako do as told and check our pockets.

"I have the same ticket Minato-nii"

"Me too, I guess we're headed to Inaba then". I smile, a bit happy about going there and see…

I get my phone again and start checking for my contacts list.

Please be there, please be there, please be there.

I check around three times before giving up.

"So, apparently in this parallel world I haven't met my friends yet". I say not trying to hide my anger at Erebus.

"Don't tell me!" Minako seems to panic for a second and both of them take out their phones, after two whole minutes of them probably going through their contacts list like me they stop.

"I'm gonna kill that thing". No arguments here Minato.

The three of us stood silent for a minute, in my case so I can calm down and think of what to do, I can only guess they were doing something similar.

"All right so, from what we know we're in some sort of parallel world and we're heading to Inaba the pamphlet we had said that we should go to the school dorm there so that means we're probably going to school there".

"Wait Minako-san, you said school dorm?" Was there one in Inaba?

"Hmm yes, you don't have one?" She answered. "Oh, and you can just call me Minako, my brother doesn't mind if you don't add honorifics either".

I look at him for confirmation. "I don't mind"

"All right, but I don't remember anyone ever mentioning a school dorm in Inaba in the year I was there".

"I'm guessing it has something to do with this parallel world". Minato said. "We know about Inaba because of a school trip but not much else and when we went to Gekkoukan we had to stay in a dorm"

"Sooo, in this parallel world we three are gonna go to a school in Inaba".

"I don't know Minako, I'm sure we are but not sure about him".

I check my pockets for anything else that may give us a clue and find my ID.

"It says I'm sixteen so I guess I'm going to school there… again" So I have to go through second year again… meh not the worst thing that could happen.

"This is so weird". Minako said furrowing her brows.

"Agreed but I think we should just wait till tomorrow to think of anything else, this is a parallel world so anything we know about our own world might be wrong here".

"True, I wonder if my friends are still there". I am worried but all I can do is wait and I hate that.

"Seriously time travel or some sort of parallel world". Minato said sighing. "What is this some sort of anime?"

I raise an eyebrow after hearing that.

"Minato". He looks at me; I raise a hand and start counting. "We fight monsters that want to kill humanity, we do so by summoning creatures from different legends and we get stronger by, and I mean this literally, the power of friendship"

He blinks a few times at me and smirks. "So we've been living in an anime for a long time now"

"I think our life would make a great anime or maybe a movie" Minako joins.

"You think one movie could cover our life Minako?"

"All right, four movies then"

"Why four?" I ask.

"I don't know; it seemed like a good number".

"You wouldn't be in them" Minato says making his sister glare at him

"What, why not?!" He just shrugged, Minako was probably gonna say more but the train moving again stopped her.

" _We apologize for the delay, we will now continue to the Yasoinaba station_ "

"Great, hey do you want to exchange numbers?" I ask them.

"Yes, it's a good idea". The older sibling replies.

We exchanged numbers and passed the time talking until it was finally our stop.

I never noticed before but the station looks a bit creepy in the night.

"Hey over here". I hear my uncle calling and look in his direction.

"Well you're more handsome in person than in your photo". I am so glad I knew you were my uncle the first time or that would have been creepy… it still kind of is.

"Sorry for the delay there was a problem with the train, it's been a while".

"It's okay, I heard". He then gestured to Nanako behind him. "This is my daughter Nanako come say hello to your cousin".

"…llo".

"She's so cute". I look over my shoulder and see the Arisato siblings there, the one who said that was Minako and I agree.

"Who are you two?" Dojima asked while Nanako went behind her father blushing.

"These are Arisato Minato and Minako I met them on the train; apparently they're going to some school dorm in here". They both bowed with the introduction.

"I see". My uncle half glared at them, something I saw him do sometimes when he is sizing someone up. "The dorm is on the way to my house, do you want a lift?"

"Thank you, but we wouldn't want to bother you". Minato answered politely.

"It's no problem at all, as I said it's on the way".

"Thanks, we'll take you up on that offer then".

"Can I hug your daughter?" Ok Minako I know she is cute, believe me, but no.

Apparently Minato thought something similar since he smacked her in the back of the head and apologized for that.

So the three of us got up on the back seat, a bit cramped but there wasn't too much trouble, we passed the shopping district when my uncle stopped and told them the way to the dorm.

"Thanks for the ride". They both bowed.

"No problem, you stay out of trouble now".

"See you tomorrow". I waved at them and the car started once again.

It didn't take us too much time to get home after that and unlike last time we didn't stop at all.

The house looked the same so I went to my room and left my things before going back down to diner, it was a bit late but I haven't eaten anything yet so I'm not complaining.

"So you're parents are still working a lot".

"Yes" I answered simply.

"I know it might be rough to be thrown here because of their job and I'm not saying it has to be immediately but I hope you can consider us family with time so make yourself at home".

I already consider you two as such. "Thanks, I'll do that".

History repeated itself when my uncle got a call from work so that only left Nanako and me alone.

After eating and Junes working its magic to cheer her up I went to bed.

* * *

-Central shopping district (morning/third person POV)-

Three figures are seen walking around it.

"This looks a bit different than before". One of them said.

"You think?" Another one answered.

"Yes, not too much but for someone who saw it before for a year it stands out".

"Well, we know who to blame for that". The third one said.

"Yes, but now it's not the time for that, let's go find them".

* * *

-Doijima residence (Yu POV)-

" _Like the shining stars light the fire up in the ni-_ WHAM".

Right, alarm, school, got to get up.

I did that, brushed my teeth and everything else before putting my uniform on; it was the same Yasogami uniform but without the stiches; I wonder if the school changed.

I went downstairs and found Nanako cooking breakfast; we made some small talk while eating grabbed our umbrellas since it was raining and walked to school before we had to go our separate ways.

"Good morning". I look behind me to whoever called me and see Minato and Minako.

"Morning, you got to the dorm okay?"

"Yeah, there wasn't any issue". Minato answered me. "Unlike last time"

"Last time?"

"You know of the Dark Hour?" Minako asked me, I nodded remembering what the shadow operatives told me. "Well the first time we went to the dorm there was a problem and we ended up getting there during it, Yukari-chan got scared thinking we were shadows and would have used her Persona against us if Mitsuru-senpai didn't stop her".

"This time that didn't happen, since we arrived before twelve, I stayed up until that time to make sure the Dark hour wouldn't happen too". Minato finished.

"I see, in my case there wasn't any Dark Hour we had to enter a TV to rescue people".

.

.

"Don't look at me like that; like we said yesterday our lives are like an anime".

We kept walking when someone in a bike passed us while trying to hold his umbrella with one hand just to crash and hit himself on a… private area.

Some things never change right Yosuke?

I walk up to him and hold my umbrella so the rain isn't hitting him.

"You okay Yos-dude?"

"Yeah, just need a second, thanks". He answers in pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to do that anymore". Minato says.

"Yeah, I think you're right, last time I try that".

"What's that?" Minako picks something up from the floor. "It's a movie?"

"Oh crap". Suddenly feeling better Yosuke grabs the case from her and opens it. "Chie is gonna kill me!"

I just remembered what happened after this, sorry partner you better prepare yourself.

"Hey guys, if we don't hurry we might not make it in time". Minako says looking at the hour in her phone.

"You need a hand?" I ask Yosuke while he puts the case back in his backpack.

"Thanks, but I can make it, go on ahead I just need a second to… recover".

I guess your fear just blocked the pain for so long.

"You sure?" I feel bad about leaving him even if he says it's okay.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry".

Well, last time he made it in time even with his accident so I guess he'll be okay.

We made it to school and it was definitely different; not by that much but it looked a lot more, I think 'fancy' would be a good word.

We learned that we end up in different classes, with my homeroom teacher been no other than King Moron himself, I admit I was happy that he was alive… for a grand total of 3 seconds.

That's what he lasted before speaking; from what I heard Minato and Minako have someone called Toriumi as their homeroom teacher, I don't remember her been here before.

I agreed with the siblings to go back together after school so we can talk some more and we went to our respective classrooms.

"All right shut your traps". King Moron is as eloquent as I remember so after a few things that I honestly don't care enough to remember he went to me. "I hate wasting my time but I better introduce this new student, he is garbage from the big city and he will be as much of a loser here as he was there so don't think of trying anything".

Curious I thought he said some more things last time, not that I'm complaining.

"Come on, introduce yourself". With pleasure.

"I'm Narukami Yu and I swear to give my teeth the best possible care from now on". That got a few gasps from the students and a glare from Morooka

"You're on my shit list, effective immeadiately".

Great, but I'm not done with you, I put a hand over my chest and make a 'huh' noise.

"What is it?" Oh thank you so much for asking sensei.

"When you said I'm in that list, I don't know why but I felt honored". I could see a vein popping on his forehead from that comment and the classroom trying to hold their laughter with little success.

"Shut up, anyone who laughs goes on my list too!"

"Oh please laugh, let's share this honor together". I said acting dramatically this time making everyone laugh.

After a minute of King Moron yelling to shut up they stopped.

"Excuse me can the new guy sit here?" I look towards the voice and see Chie still snickering from before.

I want to hug her so much right now but it would be weird so I'll have to hold on.

"Go sit there".

I have a few more things I could say but I'll leave him off the hook for now, I wouldn't want to use all of my material.

"You've got guts dude". Chie whispered to me while Morooka started saying something, I'm just going to zone him out for now.

"Thanks beautiful". Crap. "Sorry it just slipped".

I saw her look away with a blush and muttering a 'no problem'.

Some time later class ended, there wasn't any announcement which I'm thankful since it might mean there won't be a murder, now that I think about it I didn't hear anything on the news about Namatame.

"Hey, you're going home?" I look up and see Chie grinning.

"I don't think I got your name". Maybe I should have gone to the drama club, I think that was pretty convincing.

"Oh right, I'm Satonaka Chie, I seat beside you".

"Yeah I remember, just wanted to know your name, about your question…" I trail off when I see the Arisato twins in the door of the classroom. "I actually made plans to walk home with them but you can join if you want".

She looked at the door and saw them too. "Oh, they're the other transfer students I heard we were getting four people".

Wait a second. "Four?"

"Yeah, it's weird to get so many transfers so I remembered". She answered me, so there is gonna be a fourth student here then. "Do you think they would mind if me and my friend tag along?"

Almost forgot that she wouldn't go without Yukiko. "Not at all, the more the merrier, I'll go tell them while you get your friend".

"Alright".

I walk towards the siblings and explain everything after greeting them, they were a bit surprised but apparently there wasn't any problem.

I turned towards the classroom to wait for Chie and Yukiko when I saw Yosuke walking towards them with 'Trial of the Dragon' in his hand.

I think I should help him, it would feel bad afterwards if I don't.

"…it was an accident please wait till my next paycheck". I hear that and Chie opens the case she prepares her leg and before she makes contact I put my hand and block for my, I hope, soon to be friend.

"I can vouch that it was an accident, he'll buy you a new copy so please forgive him for now". I say a bit fast looking at Yosuke.

"Yeah I will, please just wait till my paycheck so I can buy it".

Chie kept her position while glaring at Yosuke for a few seconds before relaxing.

"All right". I let go of her leg. "But you're paying me back you hear me?"

"Yes, I promise". Yosuke bows, with that Chie and Yukiko walk away. "I owe you one dude".

"Don't mention it, see you tomorrow".

The five of us get out of the school; there wasn't any creeper or dead body to find thankfully, the rain had stopped and after a few questions, including the 'you think Yukiko is cute?' towards Minato and me; which we answered with 'I think she is, but I already have someone' and 'She is cute but I think you're cuter' respectively and walking around we part ways with Chie and Yukiko.

"I take it they're your friends from the previous world?" Minato asks me when they can't hear us anymore.

"Yes".

"Was Satonaka your girlfriend?"

"How did you know Minako?"

"From the looks you kept giving her, not to mention that answer to her question".

I blinked a few times before nodding; yeah I guess that answer was a pretty clear giveaway.

"Did you find any of your friends?"

"Yes, we saw some of them in the classroom, they didn't know us obviously". Minato answered me.

"So they're teachers here or something?"

"No, they're students".

.

.

.

"Come again?"

"Yes, they're students; Yukari-chan and Junpei are in our classroom, we talked with them for a bit, we would have invited them with us if we knew you were gonna do the same". Minako answered this time.

"Sorry about that, Chie invited me and I didn't want to say no".

"Don't worry about it".

We exchanged some more info about our day before we had to split ways, apparently they didn't know about the fourth transfer student until I mentioned it other than that there wasn't anything happening.

After we went our separate ways I decided to stop by the hill overlooking town, there wasn't any real reason for it but I wanted to look at Inaba from that spot.

I arrived there and looked over it, from that spot I could see some things were different, Junes looked a bit bigger to name something; I stared for around ten minutes when I heard steps behind me.

"I found you".

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA**

 **For some reason I love making cliffhangers like this, I hate when someone else does it so it's a bit hypocritical of me but I don't care; it's so fun to do hahaha.**

 **Who do you think found Yu, and who were the three figures that appeared in the Shopping district, and the mysterious fourth student?**

 **You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

 **Still no ideas for Qmake so…**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **ARC go!**

 **Louisent31: The P5 MC huh? It's an interesting idea but no, there will be no characters from Persona 5 on this fic… well maybe I'll make a cameo of some characters but they won't be relevant to the story the reason been I haven't played it and I REFUSE to watch a playthrough to learn how the characters are and with everyone who is reading this as my witness I WILL play that game and it will be GLORIOUS.**

 **But for now that's just the name of the next reviewer.**

 **aDistantYume: I know right? I can't even explain why I like to make cliffhangers like that haha, as for your favorite Persona, after going to your profile and see the stories you made and the ones you favorited I'm gonna say that your favorite Persona is 3, am I right?**

 **ChilledKitsune: Well you're about to find out so I won't spoil it, I will say that who found him is neither Aegis or Labrys, they weren't Strega and like I said before no P5 characters, maybe a cameo, will play the game and it will be GLORIOUS.**

 **GhostRyder: Glad you liked it; I had that idea in my head since before I even wrote the first chapter hahaha.**

 **Now let's get the show on the road shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, no ownership.**

* * *

-Hill overlooking town (Yu POV)-

"I found you" I turn around to see who said that and I see a man, he seemed to be in his forties and… well he was wearing too much white, a white overcoat with a white fedora hat, white shirt and pants with white shoes.

Seriously after this if I hear 'white' in any context I'll only be able to think of this guy.

The man keeps looking at me, I should probably say something.

"Can I help you sir?" He chuckles before talking.

"Yes, I believe you can my young friend". His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it, I waited for him to tell me how I can help him but he just kept looking at me.

"If you want directions I'm new to town so I don't think I can help you much". From what I've seen so far this Inaba isn't that different from the one before but you never know.

"That is no problem; I was not going to ask for directions". I raise an eyebrow; this guy is starting to seem a bit suspicious.

"So, how can I help you?" He chuckled before taking off his hat revealing that his hair is also white.

Is this guy a freaking ghost?! There is too much white!

"Tell me, what do you think my name is?"

"Huh?" Of all things I thought he would say that wasn't on the list. "If you're suffering amnesia I can take you to-"

"My memory is just fine my friend, please just answer the question, say the first name that comes to mind".

You want me to try to guess the name of someone I never met before, just looking at you I think Whitey McWhite but I doubt that's the name.

I took a second to look at him trying to think of something, I mean the only other person… well not person exactly but the only one I know that has that… much… white…

NO FREAKING WAY!

"Izanagi?!"

"Congratulations you got it at the first one". 'Izanagi' chuckled.

"When-how-why-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Please sit my friend; we must talk".

* * *

-Road to the Yasogami dorm (Minato POV)-

After we split ways with Yu, Minako and I started our way back to the dorm; we were gonna leave our things there and then go around the city some more, the mini tour from Amagi-san and Satonaka-san was helpful but there were some other places that we wanted to look.

"The dorm sure is different isn't it?" Minako asked me, probably to end the silence.

"Yeah, before it was just SEES members allowed but now it's for any student that applies and gets in". I replied remembering the new dorm, in appearance it was much like the Iwatodai dorm the only real difference was the size, I'd say it was easily four times the size.

"Can you imagine if we had all of those people in SEES? The exploration would have been a lot easier".

"I guess, but by the end we had a lot of people there even whe-". Shit, why did I have to go there?!

"You were gonna mention Shinji weren't you?" I look at my sister and see the broken expression on her face.

"Sorry".

"It's not your fault". I do the only thing I can in these situations and pat her head. "I'm not a kid anymore"

"Shut up".

"You two are as close as ever I see".

I immediately take my hand off her head and look in front to where the voice came from.

I see a man with a silver business suit, shoes matching, blonde almost white hair and a red tie with a large case, like the ones you would use for those really big violins, but it seemed to be for a different instrument.

"Do we know you?" The man smiles at my question and starts walking towards us, stopping around three or four feet away.

"Yes, you do know me; after all I was with you two for about a year". I glare at him, confused by what he just said. "I guess it's because of the form I've taken; perhaps you would recognize him more easily". The man points behind us and when we look back… no way, it's impossible.

"Y-you-"

"Ryoji". Minako says probably as surprised as I am; in front of us was Ryoji, also known as Pharos, with the same uniform he used to wear and his yellow scarf.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't it?" We take a few steps towards him still in shock. "I know you probably want to punch me, and I deserve that but before you d-".

We both hugged him and the words died on his throat.

"Shut up idiot". Minako and I say at the same time, he makes a 'huh?' sound, probably not sure about what's happening.

"You… are not mad?"

"Of course we are!" We yell letting go. "We are reaaally mad, why didn't you appear sooner if you were alive?!"

"Wait, that's what you're mad about?!"

"What else is there to be mad about?!"

"How about me been Death?! And stop with the synchronized yelling it's creepy!"

"You're Death you don't get to call anything creepy!"

There is silence for a few seconds when a chuckle breaks the three of us from our yelling.

"It's been a while since I heard you do that". The man with the suit said between chuckles.

"And who are you anyway?" Minako asks, stopping our synchronization.

"Let me give you a hint". Ryoji says making us look at him again. "I'm technically Thanatos, one of your Personas, so who do you think he is?"

"What?" I say before starting to think what he meant.

"I'm Orpheus".

I see my sister blink and we both look at…

"Did you say Orpheus?"

"Yes I did". Orpheus answered, in all honesty if someone were to tell me that out of nowhere I would never believe them but… aside from Ryoji been there something tells me he is not lying, call it instinct or something like that, there is a feeling that he really is Orpheus.

"So I guess the only question that remains is… what in the hell it's going on?" I ask confused out of my mind.

"We'll explain don't worry, let's go somewhere more private, I'm glad no one was around to hear your yelling before".

I want to answer but I don't really have an argument about a reason for calling someone 'Death'.

We follow Ryoji and Orpheus until we reach a nearby forest at the foot of a mountain.

"I think this should be enough". Ryoji said. "So, this will sound crazy so it might be hard to believe".

"Our lives are already crazy; we'll have an open mind". Minako answers, I nod in agreement.

"Well then, let me start by answering some questions you probably have". Orpheus said sitting with his back on a tree and putting his case to the side. "You two and the one who saved you from the Great Seal were sent to another world"

"We figured as much". I say also taking a place to seat, same as Minako and Ryoji.

"I'm not surprised, and I suppose you want to find a way back don't you?"

"That would be good yeah".

"There isn't one". Ryoji said looking down.

"What?" Minako asks shocked.

"Let me explain". Orpheus spoke again. "It's not that you were sent to a different world, the previous world was destroyed and then rebuilt into this new one".

.

.

.

There are literally no words I can form right now.

"Erebus had a backup plan in case you were able to defeat him". Ryoji continued. "If he defeated you then he could call The Fall with no issue but he prepared for a scenario were you managed to defeat him".

"We don't know how but he managed to destroy and then recreate the world".

"Why, doesn't he want to just destroy the world?!" Minako yelled; I was still trying to process things.

"He couldn't, there are rules that gods must abide; unless it's by the bringing of The Fall he is literally incapable of destroying the world; please do not ask why because I honestly don't know all I know is that all gods are forced to follow certain rules, not all are the same but we are not able to break them no matter what".

"Didn't he break them by destroying it and recreating it?" I ask, honestly I'm surprised I can keep up with the conversation.

"That's something like a gray area; there are ways to bypass the rules set upon you for example by asking another god to do something you can't, that god accepting is another matter entirely". Ryoji answers me. "But that aside, Erebus is still alive and still plans to bring The Fall you have a year before he regenerates"

"So long story short, we lost almost all of our friends and we still need to find and destroy Erebus". I say, that's the only part I know that's certain.

"Yes, but you can your friends back, or at least their memories". I look towards Orpheus as he opens his case and takes out a lyre. "We can give you Personas; this will mean you'll have to once again fight-"

"We'll do it". Minako and I say at the same time we get up.

"If we can get them back that's more than enough reason". I say determined.

"Very well, I will give Minato his Persona; Ryoji will give one to Minako".

* * *

-Hill overlooking town (Yu POV)-

"So let me see if I understand, you're telling me the world was destroyed and recreated by some failsafe Erebus prepared, there is no way to go back because there is literally nothing to go back to, but there is a way to get my friends' memories back and Erebus is still a threat and to stp him and get my friends' memories you will give me a Persona".

"The last part is only if you accept, but yes everything else is correct". Izanagi answers me.

"Izanagi, if you think I would say no then you don't know me even after all of our time together". I hear him chuckle.

"I already know your answer but I need to hear it from you".

"Part of the rules thing you mentioned?" He nods. "I don't remember that stopping your wife".

"Different rules, so do you want the power of Persona back?"

"Of course". I answer smiling.

Izanagi also smiles and offers me a hand, I take it and immediately I feel like my head is splitting in two, I almost fall from the chair if Izanagi didn't catch me.

"Sorry my friend, the pain will subside in a few moments". I hear him say while I clutch my head, true to his word the pain slowly faded away until I was fine again.

"Can you give me a warning next time?" I sit back normally and take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry, I'll warn you about this though, the Persona I gave you is me but not the 'me' as before and the power you have at this moment is as if I had went back to my… I believe you called it 'default' power".

"Why?" I half-whined after hearing this.

"The power of Persona is one that grows with the user to allow you to get stronger abilities, in the case of a Wild Card it also allows you to get stronger Personas, but since you lost it this power has to grow once again; if you were to use me as I was before your body couldn't handle it in the worst case you would die".

.

.

.

"All right, I won't whine then".

"One more thing though, unlike Izanami, the 'me' I gave you will grow with you so it will get stronger in a similar fashion to how our friends did".

"Nice".

"Oh, but this 'me' can't talk, since it's more like a copy of me and not the real 'me'".

"So I used to have the real 'you' before".

"Not exactly, it was also a different 'me' but one that was directly connected to the real 'me'"

"But you gave me this 'you' so why couldn't I communicate with 'you' from this other 'you'"

"Because there is no need, I am here; if you need to talk you just call the real 'me'".

I'm still a bit confused about all the 'me' talk but I guess I'll let it slide for now.

"I believe I took enough of your time". Izanagi said getting up. "You should hear from the Velvet room tonight, the other two will have also gotten a Persona".

"Other god went to visit them?"

"Precisely, the three of us arrived this morning; I noticed some changes in the Central Shopping district when we did".

"Really? I haven't had a chance to really check it out yet".

"It's nothing major but you will be able to tell, by the way one of the other gods will be attending school with you".

"… a god will what now?"

"It is better if you hear this from the twins, believe me".

"If you say so… will you always be by my side and appear when I call you?" I ask in an overly dramatic manner.

"Well there is that or". Izanagi looks into his pocket and takes out… a cellphone. "We can simply exchange numbers"

I blink a few times looking from the phone to Izanagi's face, which had a grin plastered all over it.

"You are a god and want to exchange phone numbers".

"It's not like I can always be watching what you do, this is a more efficient way, just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't catch up with your generation".

I don't think been old really applies to a god like it does to a human.

"Alright then". I take out my phone and we exchange numbers. "I'll see you around".

"That you will, until we meet again my friend".

With those words he walked away, I decided to call Minato and Minako to see if the same happened to them.

"Hello Minato?"

" _Yes it's me, I take it you also met a god_ ".

"Yes I did, we need to talk".

" _We were thinking the same thing; can you meet us at the shopping district? We'll leave our things at the dorm first_ ".

"All right, see you later". I hang up, put my phone in my pocket and start to make my way to the shopping district, I'll walk around for a bit and see what's different from before.

* * *

-Around 30 minutes later in the shopping district-

I took a look around the shopping district and could see what Izanagi was talking about; there definitely are some differences.

"Hey, sorry we're late". I look towards the voice and see Minako, behind her there is Minato and someone I don't recognize.

"Don't worry, I was taking a look around, so who is he?"

"Tell me did you think meeting a god would be the weirdest thing that happened to you today?" Minato asks me, I just give him a 'what are you talking about?' look. "-Sigh- Come on we have one hell of a history to tell".

They explained who Ryoji was while we walked around the sopping district; I just listened to what they were saying with some question that popped in my head from time to time, by the end I understood what they said but I still asked.

"What the hell?" Just because it all sounded so weird. "So he is a god, but at the same time a human so he can help us fight shadows and will be going to school with us, aside from that he told you pretty much the same Izanagi told me; but the important part, he is Death and is actually someone who will bring forth The Fall just because of his existence".

"Pretty much yeah". Minako answered me.

"It's nice to meet you". Ryoji said a bit nervous.

"Likewise… it's so weird to be saying that to Death".

"You're taking this way better than I expected" Minato says.

"After everything that I lived, you could say I'm used to it". I answer him with a sigh. "But changing subjects, according to Izanagi, Igor should contact us tonight".

"Yes, since you got your power back he will contact you, I'm not sure how though". Ryoji answered nodding.

"I'm sure he'll find a way, I wouldn't be surprised if he simply called us on our dreams". Minato says with a shrug.

We talk a bit more before we each go home; apparently Ryoji has a house of his own and won't be staying at the dorm.

And like that; time passed till it was night.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **Why is it that I can only write at night? Seriously it's already 3:45 in the morning and I started around 12 to write most of this chapter, luckily tomorrow is a holiday.**

 **As you can see this was a chapter to explain things more than anything, next chapter will have some action in it; some more explanations from our favorite long nose character but there will be action.**

 **And this time I got an idea for Qmake so.**

* * *

Persona Qmake

-In the hill overlooking town-

"So this is a parallel world then". Yu asks.

"Yes, there are infinite parallel worlds, as well as infinites 'you' some better than others". Izanagi answered.

"What do you mean by that last part?"

"Let's just say some of the other 'you' don't share your same morals".

"What, did I help Adachi get away with his crimes in one of those worlds?" Yu asks in a joking tone, but Izanagi just remains stoic making him worried. "It was a joke, you were supposed to laugh". Izanagi just kept silent. "Ok then, let's change the subject".

* * *

 **Here it is.**

 **This was honestly a recycled idea, I was thinking about using the different universes but, at least for my idea of this fic, I believe the 'world got destroyed and recreated' fits better.**

 **I won't tell you how Erebus did that though, because I'm evil hahaha.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **One last thing before you leave; I WILL PLAY PERSONA 5 AND IT WILL BE GLORIOUS.**

 **Just wanted to say that once more.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **It's ARC time!**

 **louisent31: Yep, as I said in the previous chapter he is the fourth student, I'll do my best to exceed your expectations.**

 **ARC ends.**

 **.**

 **Wait that's it?**

 **-Puts hand on his chin as if in deep thought-**

 **I must step up my game.**

 **Disclaimer: It hasn't changed since this fic started.**

* * *

-Yasogami dorm (Minato POV)-

It has been a few hours since Minako and I came back, we each found something to pass the time and it was now around 11 PM when I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Yes?" I ask getting up from bed and walking to the door, my room is pretty much an exact replica of my old room in Iwatodai.

"There is someone at the door asking for you and your sister, go and see". I hear from the other side of the door before opening it, I see a male student I don't recognize there; he is wearing the school uniform but with the jacket tied around his waist, has red hair, gray eyes and a cross shaped scar in his face.

"Thanks, I'll let Minako know". He was already walking away when I started saying that, I get out of my room and send a text to Minako, if I know her as well as I do she'll appear behind me in about 10 seconds.

.

.

"Minato-nii". Called it.

Less than a minute later and we both are at the lounge, most other people already went to bed with only Mitsuru-senpai and a few others in there.

I'm kind of glad she didn't ask why we were going out or simply said that we're not allowed, I wonder if she has her Persona with her.

We both step outside and see two familiar faces, I let a small smile form while Minako grinned and jumped to hug the two velvet attendants.

"It has been some time". I hear Theo say, he and Elizabeth awkwardly hugging back.

"Yes it has". I say prying Minako away from them. "Thanks for the help getting us down from that door Liz".

"It was my pleasure".

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I believe we should get going, we don't want to make our sister and her guest wait". Theo said gesturing for us to follow him.

"Oh right, Yu mentioned you two had a sister". I hear Minako say. "What was her name again, it started with an M"

"Margaret". I said.

"Yeah her"

"She is the one keeping Narukami san's compendium". Elizabeth said as the four of us started to walk. "By the way you should know that our compendiums-"

"Were erased". I interrupted. "Yu told us"

"That sucks; we had such strong Personas there too". My sister whined before smiling. "But we have new Personas with us so we'll be fine".

I don't understand how you can be so positive sometimes, after a turn we found a car waiting for us, unsurprisingly it was blue.

"So who is driving?"

"I was hoping one of you could do it". Minako and I gave Elizabeth a look before she giggles. "My apologies, I couldn't resist; Theo knows how to drive".

"If you don't mind". Theo said opening one of the doors for us; after we entered he closed it and opened another one for Elizabeth, finally taking his place in the driver seat and driving us.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Dojima residence (Yu POV)-

I was in my room reading when my phone rang; it said 'unknown number'

"Hello?"

" _Good evening_ "

"Margaret?!" I ask almost jumping up from my couch.

" _Yes it is me, I was wondering if you could come to the Velvet room tonight, before midnight if at all possible_ ".

"Hang on a sec". I put on a coat and silently go downstairs to check if anyone is up, to my luck it seems both my uncle and Nanako already went to bed. "Yeah, I can make it, is it in the shopping district?"

" _Yes, but it isn't in the same place as before, I am sure you'll see it when you go there_ ".

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit". I was about to hang up when I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Margaret can I ask you something?"

" _Of course_ ".

"When I met Elizabeth she said that she didn't know how to use a phone, can you teach her?"

" _I'm afraid I can't, I am also unaware of how such a device works_ ". What?

"But… you're calling me at my phone right now".

" _Yes, but I am not using a real phone, I am merely connecting my conscious to the signals in your world to contact you like this_ ".

"So, you're basically using telepathy on my phone?"

" _In a manner of speaking, yes_ ".

That's… I'll just forget about it for now.

"All right then, be careful not to catch an internet virus, see you in a bit". I hang up after that and go out, obviously closing the door behind me, and make my way to the shopping district.

She wasn't lying when she said I would notice, there wasn't a small blue door anymore, now there was a full building in a glowing blue color, it was in place of one of the abandoned business here.

I was about to enter when I heard a car stopping and given the color I wasn't surprised when two of the velvet siblings along with Minato and Minako got down.

"Good evening, I hope we didn't make you wait". Theodore greeted me with a small bow.

"Hi, and no I just got here myself".

"Hey there, did you have trouble getting here?" Minato asked me as he and his sister approached me.

"No, Nanako and my uncle were already sleeping so I just had to sneak out".

"You sure that's okay, won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't' worry Minako, I did that a lot on the previous world, at least until I got a night job and had a good reason to go out".

"… I'm not sure that's exactly a good thing". I chuckle and shrug.

"Forgive me for interrupting but we should enter now". Elizabeth said, the three of us nodded and walked inside.

"Welcome to the Velvet room". The all too familiar voice of Igor greets us. "It is good to see you again my dear guests". That was more directed to the Arisatos, but I don't blame him they were the ones acting as a giant lock for the door that would bring the end of the world after all.

"Likewise Igor". Minako said; Minato just nodded with a smile.

"Well, I am sure you have some questions regarding your new journey". Igor said gesturing to three seats in front of his desk, now that I realize this Velvet room looked a lot more like well a room; it was empty except for Igor's desk and our seats, aside from that it was a simple room around the size of the Daidara shop minus all the equipment.

"Well, for starters". Minato said first after seating. "Is there really no way to go back to the previous world?"

"I am sorry but there is really no way, even if you were to say convince a god to destroy this world and recreate as the previous one it would still not be the same".

I thought so, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"What will happen to Liz now?" Minako asked next.

"What do you mean?" The question came from Elizabeth herself.

"You left the Velvet room to find a way to help us, so what happens to you now?" Minato explained, I just kept silent, I was aware that she left this place since my duel with Margaret but is there more to it?

"Under normal circumstances once a resident leaves the Velvet room and abandons they're duties they can never come back". The siblings were about to say something but Igor raised a hand to stop them. "However, our master decided to give her a special pardon just this once so she will come back and will be handling Master Minato's compendium".

"Your master?" I ask been the first I hear of this, judging by the Arisatos' face it's the same for them.

"He was once the master of this room but decided to leave and put me in charge". Igor answered. "His name is Philemon, I'm afraid that is all I can say".

"Please take care of me once again". Elizabeth said with a bow, Minato grinned while Minako was giggling.

"Any other questions?"

"Yes". I say gaining everyone's attention. "Izanagi said that I could get back my friends' memories by once again making a Social Link with them, correct?"

"That is correct, however only those of your Social links that possess a Persona will truly get their memories back, others may experience dreams of the previous world's experiences but they can't really get those memories".

"Then…" I take a deep breath before finishing my sentence. "If they don't get a Persona they won't get those memories back?"

That question caused Igor to raise an eyebrow and drew glances from the Velvet siblings.

"If your fellow Persona-users were to not gain a Persona again then it would be the same as with your other Social links". Igor responded.

"If you're worried about that we have prepared a way for them to-"

"No". I interrupted Margaret. "I won't do something like that".

"We say the same" Minato said earning a nod from his sister.

"I guess it's better if nothing happens". Minako said.

"I don't understand". Theo asked clearly confused by the conversation. "Don't you wish for your friends to regain their memories?"

"Of course we do". I answer, the siblings nodding in agreement. "But they have their own lives in this world we can't take that away to ask them to fight with us".

"You are too kind". Margaret spoke with small smile.

"No, this is being selfish". I answer with an ironic smirk. "If they could hear me I'm sure I would lose hearing on one of my ears from all the yelling about 'been so stupid'".

"You may not have a choice in the matter". Elizabeth said almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, but immediately closed her eyes and shook her head.

"My apologies, please disregard that comment".

I wanted to ask more but from her expression it was clearly something that she couldn't talk about.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Minako asked to break the silence.

"Yes". Igor answered at the same time the siblings opened their compendiums and a card appeared. "But before that".

Each sibling gave us one of the cards, and took a step back afterwards, I examine mine for a second when there was a puff and instead of the card there was now a sheathed katana in my hand.

"What the hell?" I ask now looking at the katana, there didn't seem to be anything special about it, I partially unsheathe it and look at the edge, it was definitely sharp.

"I'm afraid you won't get a chance to rest, once you leave here you will encounter a battle".

The three of us widen our eyes in surprise.

"We can't explain, but you will understand in around". Igor took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Half an hour once you leave here, I strongly suggest that you remain together until the time comes".

We each nod at him.

"One more thing I wanted to ask". I say before we leave the Velvet room. "Well more than ask I just want confirmation, Margaret our social link is still in effect isn't it?"

"Of course, as a resident of this room I am not affected by the changes in the outside world". She answers with a small smile.

"The same applies to Ryoji right?" Minato asks. "I had a feeling about that".

"Me too, but I can feel two social links, is it because he was my social link for both Death and Fortune?" Igor simply nodded.

"What about Marie then?" I ask. "I can sense something but I'm not sure if it's really our social link".

"My apologies". Margaret answered me. "We are not in liberty to say".

Sometimes I feel like punching whoever makes these rules.

"It's okay; I'll just look for her".

"What about evokers though?" Minako asks. "I'm glad for the naginata but if we're fighting shadows we will need them".

"Don't worry, you won't have any problems". Elizabeth answers.

"Well, we'll be going then, see ya".

Minato and I also say goodbye and we leave the room.

We stand in front of the velvet room for a second before walking away to find somewhere to wait for that battle Igor mentioned, we end up sitting on the stairs of the shrine for about 10 minutes.

.

.

There is too much silence; we're clearly tense about what could happen, what can I do? For now I'll just try to fill the silence.

"You nervous about the battle?" It's better to ask than for it to be in the air.

"A little I guess". Minako answered rubbing her neck. "I mean we already know how to fight but…"

"We are using new Personas that are a lot weaker than the ones we had before and we don't know what kind of shadows will appear". Minato finished when Minako trailed off.

"I think we'll be fine". I said sitting back and putting my hands behind me on the stairs. "If all else fails, Minato can just use his hidden power".

Immediately after I say this they both look at me tilting their heads.

"What hidden power?" The bluenette asks confused.

"You're covering one of your eyes, as we agreed on the train our lives are an anime and by the rules of anime anyone who is covering one of his eyes be it with hair, an eyepatch or otherwise is hiding some sort of hidden power on it". I say matter-of-factly.

There is a second of silence when.

"Pff" Minako starts laughing while holding her sides.

"I'm not hiding any sort of hidden power; I just like my hair like this". Minato said while his sister kept laughing.

"Then prove it, show me your eye". I point at his head with a glare; he just moves the bangs covering his right eye.

"See? It's just a normal eye". I keep pointing for a moment longer before giving a depressed sigh.

"There is not even a different color". I pout putting my hands below my chin and my elbows no my knees.

"I told you so". Minato answers with a grin, Minako finally calming down from her laughing fit and stands up.

"Well, even without some weird eye power we will manage" She says with a wide grin. "But I wonder when that fight will begin, what time is it anyway?"

"It's almost midnight". A new voice says, the three of us look in the direction and see Ryoji approaching. "At that time the fight will begin".

"At midnight? Wait, is it because-". Minato stopped his sentence with wide eyes.

"Yes, the Dark Hour". Ryoji answered with a serious expression. "I should tell you now so you're prepared, the battlefield will be this city shadows will start to appear somewhere in it, you will have to hold them off otherwise there is no telling how many people might be preyed upon".

"Do you know where they'll appear?" I ask.

"No, but it will be obvious believe me". Ryoji answers me. "Just one more minute".

The three of us stand up and prepare our weapons.

"You don't need a weapon Ryoji?" Minato asks seeing how he had nothing to fight with him.

"Oh, I have one". He checks his pockets and takes a card like the ones the Velvet siblings gave us, it made a puff sound and suddenly he had a scythe on his hands. "What do you think?" He asks with a grin.

"… It's fitting". Minato answered, just a second later every light died, the moon turned a weird green color and there were small pools of blood around us; if it wasn't because the shadow operatives already told me about this I would have freaked out.

"So where are the shadows?" Minako asks Ryoji who after looking around points at the shrine. "Seems we're lucky, it's just here".

The three of us turn towards the shrine and see what looked like a giant pillar of green light in it.

"We won't need to hold them off for the entire Dark hour just till we manage to defeat the shadow that's trying to open the portal". Ryoji said while we started climbing the stairs.

"Let me guess; that will be the strongest shadow won't it?"

"Probably"

"Great, so worst case scenario we might need to be here for the entire Dark Hour anyway". Minato commented with a bitter tone.

"Will this happen every night?" I ask him, because if it does I'll need to ask my uncle to make coffee very often.

Ryoji was about to answer me but a screech from the shadows interrupted him and made us focus on what was in front of us.

In the middle of the shrine there was a hole in the floor where the light was coming from, there was also a hand coming out of it and it seemed to be trying to get out of the hole.

There were also various shadows around, some of the birds holding lanterns and the balls with a mouth to be exact.

"So, shall we begin?" I ask looking at the number of enemies and unsheathing my sword.

The other three also prepare their weapons.

One of the balls notices us and tries to attack us; only for Minako to lunge at it and make in it, when it lost balance due to the pain Minato finished it.

I see one of the birds trying to get a hit on me with its claws, I sidestep to avoid it and cut off the claw that it tried to use earning a scream of pain from it.

The scream drew attention from the rest of the shadows that immediately lunged at us, we spread out to avoid them, I started to use my sword to block and cut the shadows with little success, the number alone was enough to be a problem.

"Well, time for the big guns". I jump back from the group of shadows that was concentrating on me and raise my hand for the Persona card… "What the hell?!" But it doesn't appear.

While I was panicking one of the balls surprised me and tackled me sending me a few feet away, I roll on the floor to get back up and to dodge one of the birds that started to use agi on me.

'What is going on? I know that Izanagi gave me a Persona, I can even feel one but it doesn't one to answer me'. I thought while still dodging more attacks, apparently Minato and Minako are on a similar boat trying to dodge attacks without a Persona.

"You two can't summon either?!" I yell while using my sword to deflect a bird claw.

"No, Ryoji what's going on?!" Minato yells too sidestepping one of the balls and then cutting it with his sword.

"It's not that easy to gain a Persona; we simply gave you the potential to awaken it". He answers almost effortlessly dodging and cutting shadows with his scythe.

"Then what the hell do we do to awaken it?!" Minako yells dodging an agi spell.

"Don't worry, you can do it".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but how about some goddamn instructions?!" Minato yells locking his sword with one of the balls to keep it back.

"Sorry I don't know how, but I'll give you some time to figure it out". He says holding his scythe to the side. "Come Thanatos". After he says this, the shadow that I fought before reaching the Great seal appears. "Megidola". He unleashes an explosion hitting most of the shadows and giving us some room to breathe.

"Any ideas?" I ask holding back one shadow that managed to avoid the explosion.

"None come to mind". Minato answers. "Watch out!" The moment I hear him yelling I see one of the balls coming at me from the right but I couldn't get enough time to dodge and I get tackled once again this time sending me to clash with one of the walls of the shrine.

"You damn ball". I say managing to stab it and then cut it open destroying it.

Unfortunately this looks like a 'kill one and two more will replace them' situation, their numbers just kept increasing the more that hole was open and I can't attack the main shadow with all the others around.

"Damn it". I curse starting to dodge again.

What can I do, how do I summon him, last time I just did it on instinct I wasn't even aware of what I was doing, hell I don't even know why I called it Persona back then, why aren't you appearing?

' **Because you don't really want to** '.

'Who said that?!'

 **'** **I'm your shadow; we never really had a proper talk did we?** '

'My shadow?'

' **Yeah, the reason why your Persona doesn't answer is simple, you are lying to yourself and I mean with everything** '.

'What everything?' It's a bit hard to be talking with your shadow while trying to avoid get either burned or hit by shadows, at least he isn't appearing and trying to attack us too.

' **I mean just that, take your supposed friends for example, oh wait I shouldn't even call them that, they're just your means to get more power after all** '.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I yell, strangely at the same time Minato and Minako does.

' **Come on, I'm your shadow remember you can't-** '

"NOT EVEN ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU". I yell again. "I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE NOT EVEN 'ME' TO SAY THAT, SO GO TO HELL!" I cut down a bird that was trying to lunge at me at the same time I finish yelling that, just to get hit by another one that attacked me from the back, I roll on the ground and get back on my feet hearing my shadow chuckle.

' **Congratulations, you pass** '.

.

.

"I what now?" I thought my shadow would go berserk or something.

' **Come on now** '. After these words I get the same feeling as that first time on the TV when I summoned a Persona for the first time. ' **I am thou; thou art I, even in the face of a false truth you were able to see through it and find your own truth, remember to strive for your desires even if they take you to hell and back you shall have my support, now call my name!** '

"I'm going to have a word with you after this…" I smirk as four shadows try to attack me from the front. "IZANAGI!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

The familiar blue fire surrounded me, and not only on the floor near me, I felt it around my body too along with a figure that appeared behind me as the shadows came closer completely ignoring the fire the figure cut them down on one slash each.

As the fire died down my clothes changed, my jacket changed to a large trench coat closed on the front but cut in the front and back below the waist, the neck of it reaching close to my ears and glasses, I pretty much looked like Izanagi did before minus the mask and legs with blades in the end.

This new Izanagi was also different from before, for starters it wasn't entirely black, his trench coat was black on the ends and it became white as it approached the center of his body, his legs didn't end on blades instead he had boots on them, his pants following the same pattern as his coat, his hands still had claws for fingers, in his right hand there was a broader than normal katana and the sheathe for it was adjusted at waist level on his coat.

"Alright then". I say holding my sword to the right parallel to the floor, Izanagi imitating me. "Time for round 2". I smirk at the shadows.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, I felt pretty tempted to end the chapter here but no, let's keep going.**

* * *

-Minato POV-

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I heard Minako and Yu saying the same thing but I couldn't give them any attention right now.

' **You heard me, it doesn't matter if you try to deny it this world doesn't interest you, you don't truly want to do something about it** '.

"You're wrong". I say in a low voice. "Well, no you're not, not completely". I hear the voice that called itself my shadow do an 'hmm' sound. "It's true that I don't care about the world but I do care about 'my' world and to save it I have no choice but to fight so that's what I'll do".

 **'** **Very well, I accept that resolution'**. I raise an eyebrow at those words while dodging another agi. ' **I am thou; thou art I, even when they made you doubt your conviction you were able to stand firm, for those that you hold dear prepare yourself and call me!** '

"ORPHEUS". A blue fire appears around my body but it doesn't burn me and I feel another presence covered in that same fire appearing behind me. Once the fire dies down my clothes changed, I'm now wearing a blue open overcoat with white gloves, blue pants and boots; I like blue but this seemed like a bit too much.

My new Orpheus looks slightly different from before, for starters he now has clothes over his mechanical body, they are Greek clothes that only leave his arms and legs exposed showing his mechanical body but with a more human like color instead of silver, his lyre is still on his back.

"Let's go, Orpheus agi!" My Persona obeys me and plays a string on his lyre sending a fire spell to the closest shadow.

* * *

-Minako POV-

' **You are trying to defeat Death; that is impossible all living things die, you should know that better than anyone** '.

"Of course I do". I answer taking a stab at one of the shadows with my naginata. "Everyone dies eventually, there is no denying that".

' **Then why try, why not just accept it and stop this struggle?** '

"You said you're my shadow and you don't know something like that?" I grin while jumping back and gain some distance from my enemies. "It's obvious, it's because been human means fight against Death with all you got, if Death wants anyone who is dear to me then I'm gonna give it hell, I won't just roll over and die".

' **You are truly incredible** '.

"Don't say that you'll make me blush".

' **I am thou; thou art I, your conviction that allowed you to accept death and even so fight against it will allow you to protect what you hold death, I offer you my help call my name** '.

"Come here, LETUM". Blue flames appear around my body and a figure behind me, they slowly die down revealing that I got a change of outfit; I'm now wearing a black hooded coat with matching shoes and socks that go half way below my knees and a dark skirt. "This is almost like 'It's morphing time'" I comment with a giggle and seeing my new Persona.

He has a scythe on each hand with a skull mask for face, green skin and has a pair of black pants and boots along with a black hoodie and no shirt, the hood not been used at all.

"Let's give them hell".

* * *

-Yu POV-

After we each awakened our Personas the battle turned a lot easier, not only we can now use skills to target enemy weaknesses the new clothes seemed to work like armor making the hits that we take not seem as powerful, one of the balls tried to tackle me again and send me flying but it only got to move my feet a bit before I cut it in two.

Aside from all that Ryoji seemed to be more powerful than us, or at the very least been able to use much stronger spells such as that Megidola from before.

We kept destroying every shadow that popped out, sending various elemental attacks that hit an entire area, I managed electricity, Minato is able to use fire and Minako ice, we are still short one element but now we can make most shadows get stunned and give us a chance to attack.

We continued with this until a screech was heard and the main shadow got out from the hole flying in the sky.

"Yeah, maybe we should have tried and attack it while it was still trying to get out". I mentioned looking at the shadow, he seemed to be a bat-man, and I mean that literally he looked like a human being combined with a bat would look and was holding two curved swords on each hand.

With another screech it lunged at us at inhuman speed using his swords to attack Minako who ducked out of the way just getting a minor cut in her arm, it gained altitude again and repeat this process choosing a different target each time.

"Damn it, get down here". Minato half yelled using Orpheus to send several agi against it over and over, most of them were dodged and the ones that managed to hit their target only staggered him for a second before he was back flying normally.

"Zio".

"Bufu". Minako and I do the same trying to see if there is any weakness against it, while Ryoji kept the other shadows at bay; I think maybe we should change with him but the bat-man doesn't want to give us a chance as he keeps attacking even after all our attacks.

At the very least we learned that he isn't weak against any of our attacks, but it also doesn't seem to be strong against them so we can still hit it from a distance, sadly our power to make spells isn't infinite and I can already feel the fatigue of using them non-stop first against the shadows and then against this thing.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Minako yells sending another bufu that ends up missing its target.

"We can't just keep spamming attacks, we'll just get tired". I answer making a roll on the floor to avoid another sword.

"I know, we-" Minato starts to say but suddenly stumbles to one knee while coughing.

"Min-" Minako tries to go to him but at the same time starts coughing and uses her naginata for support.

I start coughing as well and understand what's going on, that thing is using poison to try and kill us.

"Damn it, I didn't realize till now". I curse stumbling to my feet and preparing my guard. "Guys we need to finish this thing off soon or the poison will kill us".

"Agreed, but what do we do?" Minato answers also preparing to attack.

"I have an idea; try to draw its attention". Minako says before running away from there, the bat-man notices her but before it can give chase Minato and I throw a zio and agi at it; effectively making it pay us attention.

We kept dodging over and over but with the poison slowly eating at our life we were getting slower and the shadow was taking advantage the cuts been deeper each it passed.

"How long do you think till your sister is ready?" I ask panting and keeping my eyes on the shadow hovering above us.

"I hope not too much". Minato answers, the conversation ends there when the bat lunges at us again, this time at a much higher speed seeing that I can't dodge I raised my sword and stopped one of his making it stop in mid-air for a second.

I immediately saw it raise its second sword aiming at my head and.

"Frost Edge!" Minako yelled appearing on top of the shadow her Persona making a cut that covered the wound in ice the second after, the shadow screamed and taking advantage of it I push the sword away, at the same time Minato circles around it and is directly behind the shadow, we nod at each other and advance.

"Fusion blast!"

"Raikouzan!" Our Personas appear their weapons imbued with their elemental spells and hit the shadow at the same time.

Before it can move again we stab the shadow from three different places and with one final scream it disappears turning into black smoke.

I start panting and use my sword to keep myself up.

"You guys okay?" Ryoji asks coming at us, the hole disappeared and apparently he dealt with all the other shadows around.

"Ask me in the morning". Minato answers sitting down, we do the same and stay in silence to get some strength back.

"Well, that was tough". Minako says getting up. "And I'm beat, let's go back and sleep".

"Sounds like a plan". I say also getting up, my everything seems to hurt but I hope some sleep will help with that.

After we say goodbye I just dragged myself back home and plopped down on my bed immediately sleeping.

* * *

 **All right, now I'm stopping.**

 **Does it happen to anyone that they can only write at a specific time?**

 **It does to me and that time is at 6am when I still haven't slept, but whatever; worth it.**

 **By the way Letum is the Rome equivalent of Thanatos, he is also called Mors.**

 **I wanted to give each character a Persona of their own and not repeat Orpheus for Minato and Minako so I looked up Thanatos to see if there is someone in his legend I could use, I couldn't use Nyx or Erebus for obvious reasons, and his brother Hypnos is Takaya's Persona and I wasn't using him, there was a link to Mors/Letum and after reading it I decided to use him.**

 **Now to Persona Qmake, I just want to say this came from RRM25100 in some PMs we exchanged he made this joke and I asked if I could use it here.**

* * *

Persona Qmake

"Hey Izanagi, I'm curious about something". Jiraiya said, the whole Investigation Team and their Personas were eating in Junes, for once without need to rescue anyone.

"What is it?" Izanagi asked.

"Supposedly you and your wife created the world right, how did you learn to do that?"

"Oh well".

Flashback

Izanagi: How has your body been made?

Izanami: My body is fully formed, except for a part which has not quite grown.

Izanagi: My body is fully formed, except I have a part that has grown too much. If I place the part of my body that has grown too much, and plug the part of your body not yet grown, we will procreate lands and dominions. What say you to this?

Izanami: ...give me dat d!

End of flashback.

"And that's how we did it". Everyone gave him a deadpan look before going back to eating (the users) and silently agreeing to never ever ask for any answers to how the world was created again.

* * *

 **And here it is.**

 **One more thing, there will be dungeons here, what happened in this chapter you could say it's my version of Mementos, which I will one day GLORIOUSLY explore.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **ARC GO!**

 **Arcana Zero: If you're reading this then you know that changed but don't worry, I have a few ideas for everyone's Persona to keep appearing (as someone they can talk to just to be clear).**

 **ARC ends**

 **And with this chapter the fic has reached double digits, do you think it can reach triple digits?**

 **And I have over double the amount of favs/follows, and almost double the reviews; thank you everyone**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I will put it in fireworks –presses a button and a bunch of fireworks pop up writing 'I don't own Persona' in the sky-**

* * *

-Dojima residence (Yu POV)-

I slowly open my eyes when I hear my alarm clock and shut it off with a grunt.

Have school… got to get ready… so tired.

I manage to get up, change and go to the bathroom; I can feel the bruises I got from last night but do my best to ignore them.

Nanako and I are eating breakfast now; my uncle probably went to work already.

"Are you okay?" Nanako asks me suddenly, I swallow a piece of egg before answering.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You seem tired". Was she always good at telling if someone is tired?

"I just didn't have a good night of sleep". I'm not lying to her, I honestly did not I'm just not saying the reason for that.

"Oh, okay". With those words the conversation seemed to end… and I don't like that.

"You're really good at cooking you know?" I compliment her grabbing another piece of egg.

"Thank you, but I can only cook sunny side eggs and toast bread; I always buy dinner".

"Would you like me to make dinner then?" I ask as I take another bite, she looks at me for a second seeming surprised.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I can teach you too if you want".

"I'll think about it".

We talked some more about other things before we had to go to school, I find the Arisatos on the way both of them listening to their headphones.

I go to them and pat Minato on the shoulder to get his attention, he looks back at me and pokes Minako's arm before they both take off their earphones.

"Morning". I say now that I got their attention.

"Morning".

"Good morning". Minato and Minako answer me, the latter yawning after saying it.

"You are tired too?" I ask while the three resume our walk to school.

"Yeah and I feel like I have bruises in places that don't exist". Minako says yawning again.

"We'll have to get used to that if things like last night are gonna be a regular thing". Minato says massaging his neck. "At least next time we won't have to try and awaken our Personas".

"Yeah, that reminds me I need to have a word with Izanagi after school". I answer a bit annoyed. "Since we're on the subject, Mochizuki said that those 'portals' won't always appear in the same place, maybe we should agree on a meeting place for tonight onwards"

"I agree, last night we just happened to be together because Igor called us". Minato agreed with me.

"What do you think would be a good spot Yu?" Minako asked, I think for a second before answering.

"The shopping district is probably the best place; not only it has the new Velvet room but is in the middle of Inaba from what I've seen and remember".

"Sounds good, let's meet there if possible before the Dark Hour, from now on". Minato answers.

"I may have some trouble with that due to my uncle but I'll make sure to go there as soon as the Dark Hour starts if I can't sneak out before". I answer them.

"Ok, let's do our best, kick those shadows then find Erebus and send him back where he came from!" Minako says with a grin and raising an arm.

Minato just shook his head as if saying 'you'll never change' while I nod and a grin; at least until I hear a 'crash' sound, time stops and my surroundings lose their color, a card then appears in front of me.

 ** _Thou art I and I am thou_**

 ** _Thou hast found a kindred soul_**

 ** _They will aid you to protect those you hold dear_**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the World arcana._**

I see a faint blue glow around me before time suddenly starts again and the color returns, the three of us stop in our tracks and look at each other.

"You heard that too right?" I ask the twins, they both nod.

"Apparently you are our bond for the World". Minato says her sister nods in agreement.

"And you two are mine" I say back before we start our walk again. "Now that I think about it, I didn't have a World social link before".

"We neither, maybe it can only be stablished with another wild card?" Minako says with a finger in her chin.

"If that were the case, we would have made one with each other". Minato countered.

"Hmm, I don't know but now we have a social link and given the arcana maybe we get a Persona that stops time".

Both of the twins gave me a deadpan look before saying in unison.

"That would be ridiculously overpowered".

"Yes, yes it would but a man can dream".

After that we made some small talk till we got to the school and went to our respective classrooms, classes went by fast probably because I was too tired to really pay attention to them and just kept spacing out, luckily no one, specially not King Moron, realized that.

At lunch I met up with the Arisatos and Mochizuki and the four of us went to the rooftop to eat the lunches we bought.

I always wondered why no one ever comes here to eat; it seems like the perfect place to do that.

"So, Ryoji told us something interesting before lunch". Minato said. "Apparently there won't be a 'portal' appearing every single night".

"Really?" That's surprising, also a relief if it means we won't need to fight every single night.

"Yes, it's not that easy to open one of those, I can't say an exact time between two 'portals' opening but there should be at least 3 to 4 days before the next one".

"That's awesome; I still need to rest after last night". Minako said happily and taking a bite of her lunch.

"Me too". Minato agreed. "By the way Ryoji, can more than one portal open at once?"

"…" The fact that he is remaining silent is a bit unnerving; I bet we won't like the answer. "Yes it can".

"Of course it can". I say with a sigh. "Oh well, let's just worry about that if it actually happens".

The three of them nod and for the second time today.

CRASH.

 ** _Thou art I and I am thou_**

 ** _Thou hast found a kindred soul_**

 ** _They will aid you to protect those you hold dear_**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fool arcana._**

Two social links in a day, not bad.

"You two heard that?"

"Fool social link?" Minato asks taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Fool social link". I confirm. "By the way Mochizuki, the Persona you summoned, where did you get it?"

"Well, you could say that's actually me or rather my true form". He answers. "Why do you ask?"

"When I went to get them down from that door I fought a shadow that was exactly like your true form". I explain. "Was that you?"

Me and the Arisatos look at Mochizuki waiting for the answer.

"Well, yes and no, it was a part of me I left when I had to go, you know because I'm 'Death' and all that". I see a pang of guilt in his face when he says that but it goes away as soon as it appeared. "I'm guessing that part of me still wanted to protect them and that was the only way it could do it, sorry about that".

"Don't worry it's not your fault". I answer shrugging.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch time and we all went back to our classrooms.

Again, I just zoned out till classes were over, once they were I packed my stuff and I was thinking of going home and rest, that idea was discarded when Yosuke approached my desk.

"Hey Narukami".

"Hey Hanamura". It feels a bit weird to not call him Yosuke like I'm used to. "What's up?"

"Not much, how about you, you getting used to this place yet?"

"Kind of, there are still some places where I think I would get lost if I tried to go". I should try and see those places later, aside from been useful to be familiar with the area in case a 'portal' opens there, I'd like to get to know this new Inaba.

"Yeah I hear you, don't worry though you'll get used to it after a few weeks".

"I take it you're not from here then?" I'm really starting to feel like I should have gone to the Drama club in the previous world.

"Yep, you know the local Junes branch?" I nod. "My dad is the manager so the whole family got sent here".

"I see; it must have been tough having to move here".

"Kind of yeah but you get used to it after a while". Yosuke shrugs. "So wanna go grab a bite? My treat, think of it as thank you for saving me from Chie's wrath yesterday".

"Sure, where do you have in mind?" I say getting up and grabbing my things, I'm still kind of tired but it would be nice to spend some time with Yosuke, and hey it's a free meal.

"Have you been to Aiya's yet?" Yosuke asks while we leave the classroom.

My friend I am the master of Aiya's… but I can't answer that.

"Not yet, but I think I saw it, it's that restaurant in the shopping district right?"

"Yep, it serves great food".

"Then we know where to go". As we were leaving I see the Arisatos and Mochizuki with other two students, they seem kind of familiar for some reason… are those Junpei-san and Yukari-san?!

I kept a poker face while thinking that to hide my surprise, it's a bit weird to see them so, well young but that's something to think about at another time.

Yosuke and I made some small talk about different things like some manga, the town, some of the different stores in Inaba, and so on.

We finally reached Aiya and took two seats on the counter.

"Hey, two of today's special please". Yosuke says to the owner.

"Coming right up".

After we talk for a while our meals are delivered and we start to eat

"Dude, how did you do that?!" Yosuke asks me out of nowhere.

"Do what?" I honestly don't know what he means.

"That, how did you finish your bowl that fast, I haven't even had a bite yet!" I look at my bowl and it's true it is already empty; I think doing the mega beef challenge conditioned me to always eat really fast when I'm in this place.

"I eat fast". I answer with the most straight face ever; Yosuke just looks at me for a while before shrugging and going back to his food.

We spent the rest of the day there, even ordering seconds; I made sure to not just swallow everything in one go like before this time.

When it was getting dark we paid for our food and walked part way back home till we had to go our separate ways.

Before I went home however I went to the riverbank and after I made sure no one was around I called him.

"Izanagi, you there?" I ask in the phone.

"Do you need anything?" I jump a bit at the sudden voice coming from behind me, when I turn around I see Izanagi.

"Not really, I just wanted to complain". I answer putting my phone away; he raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me that I needed to awaken a Persona?"

"…I thought you knew"

"How would I know that?!"

"You were always able to tell which Personas you had with you, the feeling should have been different and let you know that it was just the potential to awaken not having one all of the sudden".

I raise a finger for a counter argument but I just end up opening and closing my mouth a few times.

"Now that you mention it… yeah that was my bad". I concede with a defeated sigh. "But let me ask you, is there anything, anything at all, that I should know about?"

Izanagi puts a hand on his chin and stays silent for a few seconds before answering.

"The cake is a lie?"

"…"

"…"

"Did you just really say that?"

"You would be surprised at how much free time I have". So an all-powerful God of creation… likes to play videogames.

"Whatever; and that cake won't be a lie if I make it" We talk a bit more and then I go back home while he disappears.

* * *

-Minato, Minako and Ryoji's classroom (Minato POV)-

The three of us went back to class after lunch was over, I let myself fall asleep as soon as I sit in my desk, I don't know why but no teacher ever notices when I'm sleeping in class.

"Minato-nii wake up!" I hear my sister yelling in my ear making me wake up with a jump.

"Don't do that Minako, I was having such a peaceful sleep". I complain with a yawn and rubbing one of my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure you were, now get up".

"All right". Rubbing the sleep away I get my things and get up.

"You shouldn't do that Minato-nii, sleeping in class isn't good"

"You're just jealous because when you try it you're immediately found out". I see her flinch at my comeback and Ryoji chuckling.

"A-anyway, paying attention to the class aside it can't be good to your back to sleep in a school desk".

"Sure, sure, whatever you say". I grin and I don't even need to see her to know she is pouting.

"Hey you three". We both stop and turn to see Junpei. "You two going to the dorm, want to go together?"

"Sure". I answer with a shrug.

"Oh, hey Yuka-tan" Junpei greeted Yukari who approached from his right.

"Hey, are you bothering the new guys again?" Yukari asks with half a glare.

"Wha-I'm just been friendly, you hurt me Yuka-tan". Junpei answers acting as if he was in pain.

"I'm just messing with you, you guys going back to the dorm?"

"Yeah, want to join us Yuka-chan?" Minako asks.

"Sure, I don't have club today". With that the five of us went to the entrance, I see Yu going with someone with orange hair and earphones around his neck, we just waved at each other when he was leaving, that's probably one of his friends from the previous world.

"You guys want to stop somewhere before going back to the dorm?" Junpei asked, I was about to say yes and ask where when two people walked in front of us.

"Oh, Sanada-senpai, Aragaki-senpai". Yukari greeted them.

"Hey, are they the new students?" Akihiko asked, but I lost track of the conversation when I looked at Minako.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have to do something". Minako said quickly and was already running away before she finished talking.

"Huh, what's wrong with her?" Shinjiro asked looking in her direction before turning to me.

"She… you remind her of someone". I give the best answer I can in this circumstances. "Sorry, I'll go after her".

"Let's go somewhere another day". Ryoji added before we both went after Minako.

It wasn't that hard to get to her, she never really left my sight and when we reached her she was sitting against a wall with her knees against her chest and hiding her face there.

I sat beside her and waited till she calmed down, Ryoji decided to wait nearby and give us some space, there wasn't anything I could really say to her right now, after all we saw Shinjiro die once and then we see him again without any problem, I know they had something and I think one night… I better not remember that or I may want to kill him myself but if I was in her position maybe I couldn't have go away before collapsing.

After around 10 minutes she finally talks.

"Minato-nii". I make an 'hmm' to let her know I'm listening. "Is it wrong that I'm happy we got sent to this world now?"

"Are you happy right now?" She nods still not showing me her face. "Then I don't care if it's wrong".

"You're spoiling me". I put an arm around her back and draw her closer. "Thank you".

After around another half an hour she finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Ryoji asked when we went to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay now". Minako answered him with a small smile, I thought I saw Ryoji frown for a moment but he seemed fine at the next.

"Let's go rest for today". I say, the two of them nodding and we walked together part of the way back.

* * *

-A completely black space-

" **I see; I'm not surprised they are still trying to interfere** ". A sinister voice said the sound coming from everywhere around. " **Let's see if they can still do that after this, you** ". The voice said to someone else in the space.

"Y-Yes?" Someone else in the room asked.

" **Prepare your portal; it's time to teach them a lesson** ".

"U-understood". Making a strange sound as they walked away they left to follow the voice's orders.

" **You truly are fools mortals; let's see how you deal with this** ". The voice let out a maniacal laugh at its own thoughts.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm stopping here.**

 **I didn't get an idea for Qmake so I'll just end this chapter now.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, u** **ntil next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **ARC go!**

 **Helltrainn: I don't care if it is, I like it and I'm using it, I am curious though why do you think it's outdated?**

 **As for your other review, the answer is now, it will be updated now haha; I had a test in the university and I had to put everything but study on hold.**

 **Toa Solaric: I'm glad you're liking it, as for the P5 cast, they won't appear or at the very least not as anyone important to the story, the reason is that I haven't played it and I sadly won't be able to for a long time, I'm not sure I will be able to play it this year at all, that been said I might make cameo appearances of them.**

 **ARC ends.**

 **NOTE: This chapter will be told in third person POV, I've been enjoying doing the first person but I realized that there are some things that I rather write in third, such as battle scenes.**

 **This doesn't mean I will only write in third person from now on but I will reserve first person POV for chapters that will be mainly about a particular character.**

 **You know I realized something funny, P4 Golden's Time to make history at one point says 'cause this ain't no game, it's time to make history yeah…' and P5's Life will change starts with 'It's not a game, I'm not a robot AI challenging you…' just something I wanted to share.**

 **But enough with that, on with the chapter and I'm sick and tired of the disclaimer so from now on remember that I don't own anything but the plot of this fic.**

* * *

A few days passed with nothing much happening, the next day Yu talked with Yosuke again and stablished the Magician social link, it was a bit weird since they were talking about 'how to increase their chances of getting a girlfriend' when time stopped and the voice of the SL appeared, it's not that the link been stablished at that moment was weird; not Yu, Minato or Minako even know what's the criteria for stablishing one, the weird part was the conversation, Yosuke was saying something about a documentary to pick up girls and some sort of plant that if you rub it in your body makes you irresistible, Yu told him that was probably a scam but he seemed to ignore that.

He also met Kuroda Hisano, his former Death social link, she was in the riverbank watching the river, they introduced each other and Yu told her he just moved to Inaba, she had just lost her husband and Yu kept her company for a while.

With Minato, he also stablished the Magician but this time it wasn't with Kenji but with Junpei his sister also stablished it with Junpei, the three were going back from school making small talk when the link appeared, Minato also went to eat with Kenji when he invited him but no social link was stablished.

Nothing much happened otherwise, and right now.

"Zio!" "Agi!" "Bufu!" They're fighting more shadows coming out of those portals; this one appeared in the shore of the Riverbank.

"Get clear, Megidola!" Ryoji yelled in warning before Thanatos unleashed his almighty skill killing a good number of shadows.

"Ryoji look out". Minato warned him but he didn't have time to react before the boss for the night, one of the bull shadows Yu encountered when going to save the Arisatos, hit him with its arm and send him flying.

"Letum, Bufu!" Minako put two fingers against her temple as if they were a gun and summoned her Persona to cover Ryoji and hit the shadow with an ice spell that it seems to be weak against.

"You okay?" Minato asked next to Ryoji.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me". Ryoji answered using his scythe to help him stand up.

"Guys move!" Yu yelled to them and they jumped out of the way of a fireball the shadow had thrown at them. "Surround it" The four moved around the bull shadow that started to throw fireballs at them, they managed to move and dodge them but it then used a maragion knocking them back, in the time they were trying to take it down more shadows came out from the portal.

"That thing is strong". Ryoji said summoning Thanatos to slash at it, the shadow met the sword with its fist and they started to struggle. "I'm open to suggestions to bring this thing down".

"Minato, Orpheus is strong against fire right?" Yu asked sidestepping a charging hand shadow and cutting it in half.

"Yeah, why?" Minato did the same as her sister and put two fingers on his temple to summon his Persona and cast Agi on one of the balls.

"I need you to distract it, think you can do that?"

"I can take a hit or two but I don't think I can last too much against it".

"I'll take care of that". Yu cut another shadow before raising his left hand and close it. "Izanagi, rakukaja". His Persona pointed his left hand to Minato and raised his defense.

"Ok, I'll grab its attention, Ryoji change with me!" Minato summoned Orpheus and hit the bull in the chin in an upward motion with his lyre at the same time Thanatos disappeared back into Ryoji. "Come on!"

The shadow wasn't happy about that and threw three fireballs towards Minato, he managed to dodge the first one but the other two hit him, there wasn't too much damage thanks to Orpheus' resistance and the rakukaja but he still felt pain from it.

"Orpheus!" He once again summoned him and made it clash his lyre with the bull while he charged and started to slash against the 'legs', enraged at the attacks the bull made another maragion and forced Orpheus back into Minato's mind and him a few steps back, it was about to charge at him when.

"Izanagi, cleave!" Yu summoned his Persona from behind the shadow and cut one of its arms off with his skill; it roared in pain and looked at Yu.

"Letum, skewer". But the moment it looked away Minako summoned her Persona, it fused both its scythes making one large scythe and stabbed it in the chest. "Finish it Ryoji" Minako said jumping away.

"Brave blade!" The death god appeared and jumped in the air drawing its sword before coming down and cut the shadow. "You can rest now"

At the same time Thanatos disappeared the shadow fell to the ground with a 'thud' and seconds later it vanished, the four finished the few shadows that remained after the portal closed and rested for a few minutes before going back to their beds and sleep.

* * *

-The next day on the way to school-

"Hey". Minato said to Yu; him, Minako and Ryoji catching up.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"Better than last time that's for sure". Minako answered stretching her arms over her head. "But I still feel kind of sore".

"Yeah me too". Yu agreed.

"Maybe you can sleep during class?" Ryoji offered.

"That's not good Ryoji; no one should sleep in class". Minako reprimanded him poking his cheek with a finger.

"But Minato does it all the time". Ryoji said back with a confused look.

"You do?" Yu asked.

"I do, but it's because even if I sleep in class no teacher ever finds out". Minato answered. "Before you ask I have no idea why they don't notice and Minako only says about not sleeping in class because she is immediately found out".

"I-I don't!"

"You do". Minato and Ryoji said at the same time.

"You admitted that to me once remember?" Ryoji added making the younger Arisato pout.

"Kou wait up!" The four heard a voice and saw two people running to a third, both were wearing the P.E. uniform, both with short hair one of them spiky black and the other brown, the third person was wearing the normal uniform and had hair similar to Minato's but more towards black than outright blue.

"Hey that's Kaz". Minato mentioned seeing him.

"Oh yeah, he was your Chariot SL wasn't he?" Ryoji asked, Minato nodding in response.

"The other two are Kou and Daisuke". Yu added. "They were my Strength SL".

"Both of them?" Minako asked curious.

"Well, I think it was more Kou than Daisuke but yes they were both involved in my Strength SL".

"So, are you going to practice today?" They heard Kou ask.

"Yeah, we may get new members right?" Daisuke answered.

"I will teach the newbies the ropes then"

"Don't go breaking their spirits so soon Kazushi".

"What?! I've never done that". Kou and Daisuke laughed a bit with Kaz joining before picking up the pace towards the school.

"Practice… they're probably talking about a sports club" Minato said.

"Are you going to see the clubs later Minato-nii?"

"Yeah"

"I should do that too, I wonder if Rio is around here".

"What about you two?"

"I'll check it out too". Yu answered to Minato, the three then looked at Ryoji.

"I'll pass; I don't know anything about sports". Ryoji answered with a nervous smile.

"So? We can teach you". Minato said back.

"W-Well… I'll think about it".

"By the way, have you talked with your parents since we got sent here?" Yu asked the Arisatos, that caused Ryoji to flinch and both of them to smile sadly.

"They're dead". Minato answered, this time making Yu flinch. "I looked them up after we got sent to this other world; they died in a car accident like before".

"Sorry".

"It's okay, what about yours?" Minako asked.

"I sent them a text that I got here okay, they answered they received it".

"…That's it?"

"I'm not very close to my parents, they're always working". Yu said with a shrug. "I guess some things don't change even in a parallel world".

The four kept silent for a second.

CRASH

All of a sudden time stopped and the tarot card for the World appeared with a number 2 at the side.

"Huh, seems we ranked up the World SL" Yu mentioned.

"Oh thank god I didn't hear the voices". Minato sighed in relief.

"Voices?" Yu asks tilting his head a bit.

"Apparently every time he ranked up a social link he heard the 'thou art I and I am thou' thing". Minako answered Yu. "It's weird because for me it was what just happened, just the card and a number with the rank".

"Yeah for me too".

"Well lucky you guys, the voices were driving me crazy". Minato said before looking at the sky. "Whoever is in charge of the voices; thank you for not putting me through that again and screw you for making me go through it in the first place".

"It was that bad?" Ryoji asked.

"Not at first, but I think I started to get sick of it around August". Minato answered massaging his temple. "I think the only other time I got sick of something like that was in our fight with you".

"What do you mean?" Ryoji asked again with a confused frown.

"The arcana is the means by which al-"

"Do not finish that sentence Minato!" Minako interrupted him before another word was spoken. "Those words still haunt me to this day". She said clutching her head and looking like she was remembering something traumatic.

Yu blinked at her behavior before looking at Ryoji.

"Dude, what did you do to them?"

"To be honest, I would have expected that to be the last thing they would hold against me".

"…That just makes me want to ask again".

"Well… I-"

"Forget it". Yu interrupted. "It's clear as day you don't want to talk about it".

"…Thanks". Ryoji said smiling in appreciation.

CRASH

 ** _Thou art I and I am thou_**

 ** _Thou hast found a kindred soul_**

 ** _They will aid you to protect those you hold dear_**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Death arcana._**

"Huh, who would have thought?" Yu thought out loud.

"Something wrong?" Ryoji asked.

"New social link, this time with you".

"Let me guess, Death?"

"Yep".

"Of course it is".

"Trust me sis, I had it worse than you, I had to suck up the whole year with voices in my head". Both Yu and Ryoji looked at the Arisatos that apparently started a discussion.

"Maybe, but that just means you were used to something annoying been repeated over and over, so Ryoji saying… 'that' wouldn't bother you as much!"

"Of course not, I was so sick of the social link voices that it just made it worse".

"What exactly did you say during your final fight?" Yu asked Ryoji, after hearing all that he was curious.

"Well, I was able to change my arcana from the Fool to the Death going through all of them, every time I did I first said 'the arcana is the means by which all is revealed'".

The second Ryoji finished that sentence him and Yu felt a shiver and looked at the Arisatos, both of them were looking at Ryoji with a red aura around Minako and a blue one around Minato.

"I think you should run". Yu suggested and at that second Ryoji started to flee with Minato and Minako behind him.

"Hmm, a red oni and a blue oni?" Yu said to no one while looking them go.

"Hey, morning". Yosuke said stopping his bike next to Yu. "What happened to them? We still have time". Yu thought for a second how to explain before answering.

"Ryoji said something that triggered them"

"He said something that triggered them?" Yosuke repeated, Yu nodding yes. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly as I said". Yu shrugged and they started to walk again. "Something about a game that got them mad, I don't know the name".

* * *

-After class on Minato and Minako's classroom-

Ryoji had left as soon as classes were over, he said something about wanting to do something and left before Minato or Minako could ask him what.

"Hey". Junpei said to Minato. "You going back to the dorm?"

"No, I'll go check out the clubs today" Minato answered. "Any recommendations?"

"Well, our baseball club has some guys I'm friends with, but I don't participate in any clubs so I wouldn't know".

"Why not join the baseball club? You already wear part of the uniform all the time" Minato says pointing to his hat.

"Haha, well… I'm just not really interested you know the cap is just because it looks cool". Junpei answered nervously.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? I'm going there now, let's check it out together".

"W-well"

"Just go!" Minako said surprising Junpei.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Well, you see when two people love each other very much-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know".

"…dude your sister is weird".

"Tell me something I don't know". Minato answered taking his things. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll check out some sports clubs myself; we meet back at the dorm?"

"Sure, see you later". Minato said to his sister as she left. "So, you coming or what?"

"…meh, sure what's the worst that can happen?"

Minato and Junpei left the classroom and made their way to the practice field where Yu was standing.

"Hey Yu". Minato greeted him.

"Hi". Yu greeted back and managed to keep a poker face when he saw Junpei.

"Hi there, I'm Iori Junpei".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Narukami Yu". Once again Yu thought about how he could have gone to the drama club.

"Hey you three, are you here to join?" The coach asked approaching them.

"Yeah, we'd like to try". Yu answered, Minato and Junpei nodding.

"All right, I'll have someone bring you the applications later; do any of you have any experience playing?" The three answered no. "Do you know the rules at least?"

"I know the basics". Junpei answered.

"Me too"

"Me three"

"All right, make sure to remember them, just watch for today and we'll try you out for a position next time".

The three of them nodded and the coach went away, they waited till practice is over when the three people they heard about sports club from approached them.

"Hey Junpei". Kazushi said waving a hand. "Are you joining?"

"Y-yeah, this guy and his sister convinced me". Junpei answered pointing at Minato.

"Well, glad to have you on board, you two are joining too right?" Kou asked.

"Yes". Yu and Minato answered at the same time.

"Cool, by the way I'm Nagase Daisuke, these are Miyamoto Kazushi and Ichijo Kou".

"Nice to meet you". Again Yu and Minato answered at the same time.

"Here are the applications, just fill your name in them"

CRASH

'Called it'. Yu and Minato thought but were surprised when two cards appeared.

 ** _Thou art I and I am thou_**

 ** _Thou hast found a kindred soul_**

 ** _They will aid you to protect those you hold dear_**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Strength and Chariot arcana._**

'Huh?' Both of them wondered what the double arcana meant but they just let it go till they could talk without sounding crazy.

They left and parted ways with Junpei with Minato saying they were gonna check out some books, knowing he will not want to come with them if that's the reason.

"You heard that double arcana right?" Minato asked once they were alone and walking around the shopping district.

"Yeah, Strength and Chariot, but that's weird".

"You said Nagase and Ichijo were your Strength social link before right?" Yu nodded yes. "Mine was a girl named Yuko and my Chariot was Kaz, who was your Chariot?"

"Chie". They both started to think what all this could mean. "Maybe we should ask Igor later"

"Yeah, I can think of a few theories but nothing that I can prove, I'll ask Minako later at the dorm and we'll meet with Igor during the Dark hour".

"Sounds good". Yu agreed. "Want to check out the bookstore anyway?"

"Sure".

They both went to a bookstore and spent some time there before going to their homes.

* * *

-The hill overlooking town-

"So at last, we shall prepare the stage for their demise". A man said looking over the town. "You are aware of your role aren't you?"

"I am". Someone in the shade of a tree answered.

"Good, let's begin". Another man said.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **I just want to say, shit's gonna hit the fan next chapter.**

 **Funny thing, the whole 'new reality thing' wasn't my original idea when I started this fic they were gonna stay as how they were after the events of Persona 4 AU, but I'm liking this idea better.**

 **Anyway; as always I hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **ARC go!**

 **Rentarou: Yes it did and it will keep updating Ren!**

 **GrimReaperJr1232: It didn't bother me to begin with really; I never understood why some people like incest, oh well everyone has their preferences.**

 **Dalzii: Let's be honest here, how many of you weren't at least bothered by P3 when every time you ranked up it said the 'thou art I and I am thou' thing, not to mention the final fight with Ryoji; I'm glad you liked that scene and I'll do my best to keep it up.**

 **Helltrainn: Answer! (haha) I guess I understand why you said it was outdated then, you don't have to apologize for the review though everyone has their opinions and I was kind of aiming at that.**

 **ARC ends.**

 **Awesome 4 reviews for the last chapter!**

 **I'll have to keep it up.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-Dark hour; in the entrance of the Velvet room-

"Hi, sorry I'm late". Yu said running up to Ryoji and the Arisatos. "I had to wait till now so my uncle wouldn't stop me".

"It's okay, we didn't wait too much". Minato answered.

"By the way". Ryoji grabbed the other's attention. "Why have your clothes not changed yet?"

They looked themselves over and noticed the same.

"Maybe it only changes if we're fighting?" Minako offered.

"Another thing we can ask Igor". Minato said.

"I can't enter that room so I'll wait here". Ryoji said as the three entered the Velvet room.

* * *

-Velvet room-

"Welcome to the Velvet room". Igor greeted them as usual, with the Velvet siblings standing at his right and bowing in greeting when their guests entered.

"Hi Igor, we want to ask you a few things". Minato went to the point.

"But of course, there are things that I am not in liberty to say but I will answer what I can to you".

"Good, first; today Yu and I stablished the Chariot and Strength links" Minato started. "But the weird thing is that both of them appeared at the same time as if we have two social links with the same people, what is that about?"

"I understand your confusion; the answer is rather simple actually, this new world caused you to go on a new journey and just like people there aren't two journeys that are the same; the social links you formed and nurtured in the previous world won't necessarily be with the same people in this new world".

"I see". Minato said as the three of them thought about what Igor said.

"At the same time". Igor talked again. "Your social links might be shared with more than one person this time around".

"What do you mean?" Minako asked a bit confused. "You're saying we could have two people for, let's say, the Star social link?"

"Precisely". The master of the room answered. "Anything else?"

"Yeah". Yu said. "We are still wild cards and have the power to wield multiple Personas, right?" Igor nodded. "How can we get them now? Not that I'm complaining about Izanagi, but it would be good to be more versatile, or at least have a Persona that can heal".

"I am not allowed to say the how; however I will tell you this, keep an open mind and try to look past your prejudices".

The three were confused by his words but didn't pry on the matter any further.

"One last thing; why do our clothes change during the Dark Hour but only when we're fighting?" Minako asked, since Ryoji pointed it out she couldn't help but wonder.

"It is simply a manifestation of your new powers and how this world is constructed, as you know none of you three awakened to a Persona of your own volition there were circumstances that forced that, this time on the other hand you chose this power of your own accord; something for what I must say I am grateful".

"As we are". Margaret, Elizabeth and Theo added.

"Of course that is just a part of it, this world was altered and that also influences this change in your clothes, as for how that works I am not able to properly explain".

"Oh I just remembered". Minato suddenly says. "Why weren't we conscious the first night here during the Dark Hour? I made sure to stay awake till midnight".

"That is because you didn't have a Persona or the potential to awaken one, simple as that".

"I see".

"Is there anything else?" Igor asked, the three thought for a second but nothing else came to mind.

"I think that's it for now, thanks Igor". Yu said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later". Minako said as the three made their way out of the room.

"Was it alright to not tell them about that issue?" Margaret asked Igor when their guests left.

"I told them everything I was allowed to, the rest is up to them". He answered with his eyes closed as the siblings looked at the exit.

* * *

-Back in the shopping district-

"Welcome back". Ryoji greeted them. "Did you get any answers?"

"Yeah, some at least". Minako answered. "So, should we go home?"

"There won't be any portal today right?" Yu asked Ryoji who shook his head.

"We should be okay for at least 2 more days".

"Then let's go it's nice to have an extra hour to sleep".

"Agreed". Minato said.

The four were about to say their goodbyes when the ground trembled.

"What the hell, an earthquake?!" Yu said as they tried to keep their balance, a few seconds later the trembling stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" Minato asked all three of them nodding.

"Is that normal during the Dark Hour?" Yu asked.

"No, that was new". Minako said.

"Guys, you may want to take a look at this" Ryoji said looking at the sky, as everyone followed his gaze they saw what he meant.

"I would like to repeat my question, this time about that flying Japanese-like mansion".

"Same as before Yu, that is new".

The four stared for a full minute before Yu clapped to snap everyone out of it.

"So, an earthquake happened and then that mansion appeared floating in the air… I guess we should go investigate it". The silver haired boy said.

"I think we could ignore it but-"

"-we may learn something there" Minako finished Minato's sentence. "Like who knows? Maybe Erebus is there and we can destroy it once and for all".

"Sorry he is not there". Ryoji said gaining everyone's attention. "I can't tell where he is but if he was that close then I would feel it, he is not there".

"Well, standing around isn't going to help us so". Yu clenched his fist and Izanagi appeared behind him, at the same time his clothes changed. "Let's go take a look".

Everyone nodded and summoned their Personas to fly up to the mansion.

There wasn't any problem to get there and soon they were at the entrance.

"Do you see anything?" Minato asked as everyone looked around the giant door in case there was a trap or a shadow waiting to attack.

"I think we're good". His sister answered.

"Any ideas what might be in there?" Yu asked Ryoji.

"Sorry, no idea". He answered.

"Someone with a Persona that can scan would come in handy". Minato mentioned as he approached the door.

"That's true". Yu agreed as he and Minako also approached the door.

Then the three of them did what every reasonable human being would do in this situation… summon their Personas and smash the door down, which gave in and fell with a loud 'thud', Ryoji blinked a few times before speaking.

"…was that necessary, was it even closed?" Ryoji asked dumbfounded.

"It made for a cool entrance".

"Better safe than sorry".

"What Yu said".

Yu, Minato and Minako answered in order.

"…alright then". The incarnation of Death decided to let it go.

"Anyway let's get going, dungeon exploring!" Minako announced cheerfully as she took the lead.

The first thing they saw was a Japanese garden that seemed to be left to rot for quite some time, there were bad weeds, the grass was overgrown and the water was dirty, even for Dark Hour standards where liquids look like blood.

"What is this place?" Minato asked out loud looking around.

"Maybe is something similar to the TV world?" Yu offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Inside the TVs a new… I guess 'dungeon' would be a good word, appeared every time someone was thrown in, that place was made by the person's mind, I'm not saying someone was thrown inside the Dark Hour but maybe it was created in a similar way".

"I don't know, it definitely doesn't feel like Tartarus but other than that I don't know what to think".

"Are you sure Erebus isn't related to this Ryoji?" Minako asked.

"I never said that". Ryoji answered. "I just said I couldn't feel his presence here but I can't say for sure that he isn't related to this place".

"So he might have been the one that created it?" The other Arisato asked this time.

"It's possible, but I don't know what purpose he could have for doing that".

The four stopped a second to think when.

"Hide!" Minako ordered in a whisper and they all did as told hiding in the overgrown grass.

Then they saw what looked like a gardener due to the uniform but its body was oddly disproportionate and was wearing a mask like the shadows.

Minato and Minako exchanged a look before nodding and both jumped the gardener knocking it to the ground with the blunt side of their weapons; they would use the sharp side but they weren't sure it was a shadow or even hostile for that matter.

"That was… easier than I thought". Minato commented.

"Oh no, you did not just say that!" Minako yelled back before both of them jumped back when the gardener got up and swung a sickle at them. "You don't say things like that, you should know better!"

"Ok first; that's a myth he would have gotten back up even if I didn't say anything". Minato answered preparing his sword. "Second; fight now, yell at me later".

The gardener started to convulse before its body exploded and in its place now stood something looking like a Minotaur with pale blue skin around five meters tall and a two handed axe.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that if they look like that gardener we can attack without worry". Yu mentioned in his fighting stance.

The Minotaur roared before lunging towards the twins with his axe over his head, they both moved out of the way before the axe broke the ground where they were standing, Yu and Ryoji rushed in and slashed at its sides before it could get its axe back up to guard then Minato and Minako summoned their Personas and finish it with a bash from Orpheus and a skewer from Letum, soon after it dissipated.

"So those are shadows". Minato stated the obvious. "I guess we really should explore this place then".

"Where do we begin?" Ryoji asked looking around.

"For now what do you say we check around the garden and then we go to that door?" Yu said pointing at what looked like the only entrance to the actual house.

"Sounds like a plan". Minato agreed.

"Let's split up, I'll take this side". Minako said pointing towards the left of the house.

"I'll check the right, Ryoji can you check around the house?" Minato asked to which he nodded.

"I'll look around the entrance then".

With that everyone split up and looked around; after ten minutes they didn't find anything, not even more shadows, and reunited in front of the door to the interior of the house.

"Well, it's the only place left to check". Yu said moving to the door and-

"Wait!" Ryoji suddenly yelled.

"What, a shadow?!" The other three prepared themselves while looking around for the enemy.

"Try to open the door before breaking it".

.

.

.

The wild cards just gave a blank look and went back to the door, per Ryoji's request Yu tried to open it and it slid without a problem.

"Let's go". Yu said almost whispering and still with the same blank look as they entered.

The inside was surprisingly empty, not even furniture for the rooms, it was just corridors upon corridors of nothing, not even shadows.

"Is anyone else getting a weird vibe out of all this?" Ryoji asked.

"Yeah, it's too empty to be normal". Yu answered.

"Maybe this was that shadow's house?" Minako offered.

"Then we're trespassing". Minato said, they made some small talk while walking when Yu suddenly said.

"Wait". He squinted to try and see what's at the end of the hallway they're currently at. "I think I see someone there".

Everyone tried to focus their eyes and also saw a silhouette but as soon as they noticed it, it made a turn in the hallway.

"Should we go after it?" Ryoji asked.

"Just don't rush; we don't know what that was". Minato answered and the four started to move at a quicker pace, when they reached the corner they again saw a silhouette moving and turning at another corner, this continued for around five minutes when they saw it enter a room; at this point they were basically running after it so when they reached the room they immediately opened the door.

"Oh crap". Yu said looking at a lot of the Minotaurs from the entrance, the second they noticed every shadow roared and charged at them, under other circumstances they would fight but they were in a stretch hallway and they were severely outnumbered so instead they started to run back the way they came, of course the shadows gave chase.

"Dammit, Orpheus!" Minato summoned his Persona without stopping his dash to throw an agi at the bulls, however instead of been damaged the spell got sent back to him. "Ughh"

"Minato!"

"I'm fine, keep running". Minato assured his sister at the same time Orpheus disappeared. "Those things reflect fire"

"Remind to write that down later". Yu said as they took a turn but now in front of them appeared more bulls. "Dammit!"

They stopped running and stood back to back with Minato and Yu facing the group that were giving chase and Minako and Ryoji the one that cut their escape.

"What should we do, do we beat them all?" Ryoji asked preparing his scythe.

"As much as I'd like that, we are not in a position to do that". Minako answered.

"Then I guess there is only one thing to do… don't annoy me about this later Mochizuki". Yu said summoning Izanagi, the god prepared his sword to draw and when it did it cut down the wall at his left. "RUN"

They all escaped through the hole in the wall and they were back at the garden.

"Look there is another door". Ryoji said pointing at a door out of the mansion.

They all started to run towards it with the bulls still after them, although they were slowed down since with their size they couldn't pass easily through the hole in the wall.

Another gardener appeared in front of them quickly changing form to that of a Minotaur.

Minako summoned her Persona and sent a bufu at it, the second it hit the large shadow got down on its knees.

"It's weak to ice, get it!" Minako yelled and they all prepared their weapons, Yu and Minato did a cut in the middle of it moving from one side to the other before passing it, Minako used her Naginata to jump above it and then slashed at its back, finally Ryoji jumped and cut off its head with his scythe.

"Good job". Minako congratulated.

"Minako watch out!" Yu yelled as another Minotaur rushed at her from the side, he was too close for her to dodge so she put her naginata to guard the attack; the bull moves his axe upwards and after applying strength to it the naginata broke and hit Minako sending her flying up.

Minato saw what happened with wide eyes and. "ORPHEUS!" He yelled with all his strength sending his Persona to hit the bull with its lyre while he rushed it and started to cut at its legs when it flinched due to the pain Orpheus took the chance and hit its head sending the bull to the ground on its back before jumping on top of it and crushing its head, destroying the shadow.

"Minato, let's go!" Ryoji yelled while carrying Minako.

They made their way to the door and without stopping Yu used Izanagi to take it down, like the one before it fell without a problem and they all jumped down.

"Izanagi". "Orpheus". "Thanatos". They three summoned their Personas and flew down.

The shadows looked at them for a second before turning around and go back inside the mansion.

They all flew down towards the shopping district where Ryoji slowly placed Minako on the ground.

"Minako". Minato called out to her.

"It was a pretty hard blow". Ryoji said; luckily there wasn't any blood but the hit alone was probably enough to break ribs, if she hadn't put her naginata in the middle it would have been worse.

"Dammit!" Minato cursed, none of them had a Persona that could heal. "What can I do? Think!"

Yu watched as the older Arisato seemed to be trying to find a way to help his sister, he clenched his teeth trying to figure something to do as well when he saw the Shiroku store.

"Wait here!" He said running towards it, since it turned to a pub at night the door wasn't closed and he entered without a problem, he was shocked for a second when he saw several coffins there but then remembered what happens to other people during the Dark Hour, he went behind the counter and looked for medicine, he eventually found some and left the money in front of the coffin he assumed was the owner, then made his way back to his friends.

"Move!" He ordered taking the medicine in his left hand, it gave a faint glow before disappearing into light and going into Minako, the second it did she gave a loud breathing.

"Ugh, that hurts". She complained.

"That means you're alive". Ryoji said relieved.

"You scared me there, little sis". Minato said sitting down.

"Sorry". She apologized. "Can you help me go back to the dorm though? I don't think I can go back on my own".

Minato smiled and helped her up.

"If we don't hurry the Dark hour may end before we make it back". Minato said thinking.

"There shouldn't be any more fighting for tonight, why don't you use Orpheus and fly there?" Ryoji suggested. "I'll go with you just in case".

"Alright". He agreed before looking at Yu. "Thank you, I owe you one".

"Don't mention it; you would have done the same". Yu said smiling; Minato nodded before he and Ryoji summoned their Personas and flew off. "I should go too". He thought out loud giving one last look to the mansion floating.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **And with that I present to you the first dungeon on this fic of mine, I don't have much else to tell so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **ARC go!**

 **Zia Jordan: I also expect it to come out great and I will put the effort for it.**

 **ARC ends.**

 **This is a bit short so I will now present the 'Me been random corner', basically I'll just write whatever here, it won't be long don't worry and you're free to skip it.**

 **If you want to know why, because I feel like doing it there is no other reason, anyway.**

 **WHY WON'T IT WORK, THIS DAMN MOD WHAT THE HELL DOES IT HAVE THAT IT DOESN'T WORK?!**

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

 **It feels good to scream your frustrations out.**

 **Now the chapter, here you go.**

* * *

Morning, in the way to school.

Yu decided to wait for the Arisatos and Ryoji this time, to check on how Minako was doing, it didn't take long before they appeared.

"Hey guys". He greeted them. "Are you sure you should be going to school?" He asked Minako.

"Hi, and yeah I just got knocked out it doesn't hurt anymore". She answered pumping her arms until Minato raised two fingers and poked at her ribs making her flinch and grab her side.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked with a look of 'don't push yourself'

"It doesn't hurt at all". Minako said gritting her teeth.

"It looks like it hurts". Ryoji added.

After a minute Minako stopped feeling pain and they resumed their walk.

"So, what do you think we should do about the mansion?" Ryoji asked.

"I say we go back tonight and kick those shadows into oblivion". Minako said enthusiastically before seeing that Minato had once again raised his fingers. "But right now I would just be a hindrance so if you go it should be without me". She added rather quickly making Minato lower his hand.

"Maybe it would be better if we wait for you to be back in top form, there are a lot of shadows and right now you're our only ice user so we'll need you for the minotaurs". Yu said taking out a notebook from his pocket and opening it. "Aside from them reflecting fire and been weak to ice we don't know about any other strengths or weaknesses, from what I saw I think they mostly use physical attacks but I wouldn't rule out that they can use agi spells too, I can't be sure but I think the attack that broke Minako's naginata was probably a skill similar to Izanagi's 'cleave'".

"You wrote all that down?" Minato asked, as the other three looked at the notebook.

"I spent almost a year trying to catch a murder on the loose and one of my friends is a detective that literally drilled the basics into my head, now I have to do this or I can't sleep"

"You had it rough". Ryoji said a bit surprised.

"From what I know you three had it worse than me".

"It's a matter of perspective really". Minato said shrugging. "But now that you mentioned it, Minako you need to get a new naginata".

"Yeah, do you think Theo could get me another one?"

"I might know a place if he can't, if it didn't change… I'll ask today about it".

"Then we'll leave that to you, in the meantime we'll go to that store you went yesterday during the Dark Hour and buy more medicine".

"I'll go with you" Ryoji said, Minato nodded in agreement.

"If Daidara is still here, do you want to go today Minako?"

"Sure".

"Just-"

"I'll just check the weapons and buy the one I think its best, don't worry so much Minato-nii" Minako interrupted her brother, knowing what he will say.

"As long as you're aware of that".

"We also have baseball practice today right?" Yu asked, more to himself.

Minato nodded yes.

"I have volleyball practice, Rio is here too". Minako added. "What about you Ryoji, joined any clubs?"

"N-No"

"Want to join Yu and me then?"

"Thanks Minato, but I'll pass I don't know anything about baseball".

"Don't worry, except for the rules we don't know either". Yu answered.

"Junpei is also there, come on what's the worst that can happen?"

"…that I end up enjoying it". Ryoji said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Minako asked.

"Hey morning" Yosuke said stopping his bike next to the group and dismounting.

"Morning" Yu greeted him back before introducing the others. "These are Mochizuki Ryoji, Arisato Minato and Minako"

"Hi there".

"Nice to meet you".

"Morning dude!" Again someone greeted them gaining their attention, this time it was Junpei walking along with Yukari.

"Good morning". For the third time they were greeted, now by Yukiko and Chie.

After everyone presented each other they went together to school, around halfway there Yu noticed something was weird.

"Are people looking at us?" He asked while discretely glancing around.

"Well, it's not surprising". Junpei said which that got a questioning look from the exchanged students. "There is something called the 'Amagi and Takeba challenge', it's-"

"Pretty self-explanatory". Minato interrupted. "So they think we're participating?"

"Most likely". Yosuke answered. "Not that anyone can blame you though".

"Hell, you're walking with both of them, even if it's in a group, people are gonna talk". Junpei added.

"I don't think that's true". Yukiko said a bit uncomfortable.

"Who started that stupid 'challenge thing' anyway?" Yukari asked to no one in particular.

"So anyone can participate?" Ryoji asked gaining almost everyone's attention. "What?"

"Sorry, we're just surprised you were so nonchalant about participating". Yosuke said. "But be careful; if you're creepy with Yukiko, Chie will kick you where you don't want to be kicked".

"He is serious about that". Junpei added, and both shuddered.

"So you took this 'challenge' before?" Minato asked.

"Iori only asked Yukiko". Chie answered. "Yosuke tried with both and you can guess how that went". The last part was said with a smirk that made Yosuke groan.

At that moment Akihiko passed jogging, he waved a hand quickly before he kept going.

"What is he doing?" Yukiko asked confused.

"Sanada-senpai likes to go on a jog before classes". Yukari answered.

"And what about A… Agaraki-senpai?" Minako asked, saying his name bad on purpose.

"It's 'Aragaki'". Yukari corrected not noticing. "Well… I don't know the details but he doesn't come to school, Sanada-senpai has been trying to convince him otherwise since they're friends but so far he hasn't got any luck".

"Do you know why?" Minako asked again.

"No, there are some rumors but I prefer not to hear them, they say he spends his time in some alley with gangs but as I said they're just rumors".

"I see".

They made some small talk till they got to school and went to their respective classrooms.

The day passed and after classes Yu, Minato and Junpei went to the baseball field. They did the warm-up with everyone else before trying for a position. After trying them all, Yu ended up as a catcher, Minato as a pitcher and Junpei as a second base, they all showed average in batting.

"Hey guys, I see you have your positions now". After practice was over Kou, Daisuke and Kazushi went to talk with them. "Want to go grab a bite at Aiya's? My treat".

"Great, I want the-"

"I'm treating them not you two". Kou interrupted Daisuke.

"What, you're cheap!" Kaz complained.

"Sorry, but I already made plans". Minato said.

"Me too, but let's go after the next practice, and you won't have to treat"

"All right". Kou conceded. "What about you Junpei?"

"Sure, I won't say no to a free meal unlike these two".

The six started to walk to the exit.

"Let's get to the tournament this year". Kaz said.

"You said the same thing last year". Daisuke answered. "But I like the idea".

"Yeah".

"Tournament?" Yu asked, Minato also showed some interest.

"Oh yeah you guys are new to this place". Junpei said before answering. "There is a tournament around the middle of summer to decide the best baseball team; the winners get a ticket to the national tournament"

"You seem eager". Minato commented to which Junpei simply laughed nervously while tipping his hat down. "We're newbies so I don't know how much we can help but if nothing else we'll cheer you on".

"Thanks, but come to practice and get better so we can stand in the ground together". Kaz said smiling.

CRASH

'Huh, I should have seen it coming' Yu and Minato thought when the Chariot and Strength cards appeared marking the rank up.

After that they split ways, Yu asked Chie about Daidara, saying something about a 'place to buy weapons' when she asked why, which is normal, he answered with 'I have a friend that likes them', she told him about Daidara and after practice Yu and Minako went there.

"Welcome… I don't remember seeing you here before". The owner said when they entered the store.

"We're transfer students". Yu answered.

"Oh yeah I heard something about that, some kids going to the dorm and the other with Dojima-san".

"'Other staying with Dojima-san' here". Yu clarified.

"Well enough chit-chat, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy a naginata, do you have any?" Minako asked.

"Yeah I have some, what do you want them for?" Yu was curious as to what she would answer and was preparing a few good excuses in his head when.

"For cosplay". The younger Arisato answered smiling. "Yu heard about your store and told me about it, so I wanted to see if you had what I want".

"…alright, but remember this aren't toys, you could get seriously hurt if you're not careful". Daidara warned with stern look.

"I know, I'll be careful". Minako assured him.

He got a few naginatas and showed them to her, after trying them all she picked one and payed for it.

"Thanks, I'll come again". Minako waved while leaving the shop, Yu made a bow before also leaving.

They talked for a while before leaving for their places.

* * *

Meanwhile

Minato and Ryoji went to Shiroku store after practice was over and were now looking at the different medicines.

"So why do you not want to enjoy a sports club?" Minato asked bluntly having heard what he said during their walk to school, Ryoji was stunned by the sudden question so Minato answered himself. "Let me guess, you're still the Appraiser and when the time comes we'll have to fight again".

"Wh-how did you?"

"I'm not an idiot Ryoji, neither is Minako she probably also figured that out". He answered with a neutral expression. "I'm not sure if Yu knows but depending on how much our friends told him he will probably figure it out too".

Ryoji stood in silence while walking to the register, they payed for the medicine and left the store.

"You're right". Ryoji said after they walked for a bit. "Learning the truth about who I am that time, after the time I spent with you all, if I could I would have taken my own life at that moment or let Aigis finish me off I would have done it, but I couldn't and you two had to make the Great Seal sacrificing yourselves".

"We're still alive".

"You know what I mean". They stopped walking and stood against a wall. "At that time you have no idea how much it hurt to know what I had to do, and know that no matter what I couldn't stop it, if I start doing more things and I end up enjoying them…" Ryoji trailed off there, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"So you don't want to face the pain that enjoying things will eventually bring to you" Minato confirmed, he nodded. "That's stupid".

"Huh?"

"Think about it, even if you don't join any club do you think you won't find something to do that you'll enjoy eventually, right now you're alive if you start thinking 'I shouldn't do this' then there is no point in you been here". His only answer was silence. "Look I can't say I know what you're going through, I have had my share of painful experiences but I don't think we can really compare and it took a series of events that nearly caused the apocalypse to make me wake up from them". Minato half joked earning a grin from Ryoji. "You know? Minako and I blamed ourselves for a while when we learned you have been inside us, we thought we were responsible for that".

"You weren't!" Ryoji protested.

"And you're not either". Minato said back calmly. "True, your shadow or god or whatever part was responsible for that happening but it was only that part; I don't blame 'Mochizuki Ryoji' for any of it, and neither does Minako"

He stood in silence, waiting for him to talk.

"Why don't you blame me?" Ryoji asked looking down. "If nothing else I am responsible for your parents' death, why haven't you at least blamed me for that? Or lashed out at me, I think the normal reaction would be to beat me to a bloody pulp".

Minato smiled and moved in front of Ryoji.

"Because you're my friend, I don't want to, and I won't, blame you for things you had no control over, for me you are my friend Mochizuki Ryoji, it's really that simple".

Ryoji kept his looking at the floor but Minato noticed the tears that were falling to the floor.

"Come on Pharos, we stopped the apocalypse once; don't you think we can do it again?" He asked placing a hand in his head.

"Since when do you have this 'can do' attitude?" Ryoji asked between sobs.

"I think Minako rubbed off on me, hey it had to happen eventually".

They chuckled at that and Ryoji managed to calm down.

"Can I still join that baseball club?"

"Sure, come with us the next day we have practice".

"Great, but can you tell me the rules before, I want to at least know that".

"Sure, do you have time today?"

Minato sent a text to Minako saying he'll eat with Ryoji, the rest of the day he told him all the rules he knew about baseball.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I'm kind of bummed that there weren't any reviews on the last chapter, oh well.**

 **Before the chapter though I want to ask something; don't worry it's nothing too serious.**

 **I've been looking for a beta-reader for this fic since last chapter, the reason is that, while I don't think my English is bad, there are some things that escape me because I'm not a native speaker; I recently found one but he is busy with other things too so he can't always beta-read this.**

 **My question is, do you want me to write the chapter and immediately post it then update it when the beta-readed version is ready?**

 **Or, would you rather wait till the chapter is beta-readed and then I upload it?**

 **Depending on what you answer and my own opinion about it I'll decide.**

 **This chapter was already beta-readed by the way.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the chapter.**

* * *

One week passed since Minako's injury, Ryoji ended up joining the baseball team with Minato, Yu and Junpei; the three wild cards also stablished some more social links.

Yu established another Chariot with Chie and Priestess with Yukiko, it happened while he, Yosuke and the two girls were talking; Chie mentioned how he stopped her kick on the first day, Yukiko seemed impressed about it, Yosuke made a comment about Yu becoming Chie's sensei, which got him a kick to the stomach, and the two links were stablished.

Minato and Minako both stablished the Lovers with Yukari; while they were going back to the dorm Yukari asked about their parents and after they told her how they died she said she was sorry for their loss but didn't mention her father; both thought it was odd given what they know but they weren't gonna ask 'so, is your father dead which makes us relatable?' much less with those words.

Of course the portals weren't quiet for that week, Minato managed to convince Minako to act as more of a support with ranged attacks while Ryoji guarded her and Yu and him acted as vanguards.

But today Minako was finally completely recovered.

The four were in front of the Velvet room and it was almost midnight.

"You sure you're okay Minako?" Ryoji asked for the nth time.

"For the last time, yes I am completely fine" She answered a bit exasperated. "Can we focus on that mansion please?"

"We still have two minutes before the Dark Hour; by the way what do we do if another portal appears?" Yu asked just thinking about it.

"I say we go close it and if we have time afterwards go to the mansion, if not just go home and come back tomorrow".

"I agree with Minato-nii".

"That's fine by me". Ryoji also agreed.

Yu nodded and looked at the clock in his cellphone, three more seconds and the Dark Hour came.

They all looked around to try and spot the giant pillar of light but none appeared.

"I guess we're good". Minato commented before pointing to the sky. "And there is the mansion".

They called their Personas and flew up, not noticing the person hiding near them.

* * *

-Entrance of the mansion-

"There may be enemies just past the door so be ready to use bufu spells Minako". Minato told his sister who nodded.

"Well then you guys rea-". Yu was about to open the door when he turned around to ask and stopped mid-sentence.

"Something wrong?" Ryoji asked confused while the Arisatos tilted their heads a bit.

"I guess we're not exploring today". Yu answered pointing behind them.

They turned around and saw a pillar of light in the distance.

"So it just didn't appear immediately huh?" Minako said.

"Should we split up?" Ryoji suggested since they were already at the entrance.

"We shouldn't; two people might be enough for the portal but I'm not sure if that's enough for this place". Yu said pointing with his thumb at the door.

"Let's go close it if we have time we'll come back here". With those words from Minato they all jumped down and summoned their Personas to fly to the ground, they got a bit closer but did most of the way on foot to save energy.

"Wasn't this the place?" Yu asked confused since when they arrived to where the light came from there weren't any shadows.

"Something is wrong here, stay on your guard". Minato said when suddenly several metal bars popped from the ground around and made a square cell except with no roof.

"What the hell?!" Minako exclaimed.

"The bars are electrified; I recommend that you don't try to break them or touch them". A new voice told them, they all looked in the direction it came from and saw someone they knew very well.

"Good evening". Minato spoke first with a calm tone and a small smile. "Kirijo-senpai"

Mitsuru stood a few feet away from the makeshift cell with her arms cross, a rapier in its scabbard on her waist and giving a calculating glance at everyone inside.

"Thanks for the warning senpai". Minako said smiling. "But why did you trap us in this thing and how did you even made it in the first place?"

"Because I don't know your motives so I exercised precaution". She answered. "As for how, the Kirijo group was in charge of repairing the streets in this town, so we made several of this around Inaba to defend against Shadows".

"I see". Minako nodded satisfied. "So, what do you want from us?"

"Answers". Mitsuru said. "For starters, how did you get a Persona?"

"Some gods gave it to us". Minato answered truthfully.

"I advise you to answer with the truth".

"We already did".

She glared at him as if that would get him to say something else but the four of them just stood there waiting so she decided to ask another question.

"Then, why are you closing the gates that open?"

"You mean the portals?" Yu asked just to clarify, Mitsuru gave a nod. "We can't exactly let the Shadows roam free can we?"

"What do you know about the Dark Hour?"

For the first time the Arisatos made a reaction, they looked at each other before Minato spoke.

"We know your family is responsible for it". Minato answered which made Mitsuru visibly flinch, in truth that was a bluff, they knew that her grandfather was responsible in the previous world but there was no way of knowing if that was also true here, however given the situation they thought it was best to bet on that and see what they could learn.

"H-how do you know that?" The third year stuttered a bit but seemed to manage to calm down.

"That is a long story that we should talk about somewhere else". Minako answered. "So can you let us out?"

"No, you will remain there until we confirm that you aren't dangerous".

"We?" Yu whispered while squinting, before looking around. 'I don't see anyone else but they're probably hiding'.

"Why do you assume we're dangerous?" Ryoji asked a bit uncomfortable.

"We have our reasons"

"Which are?"

"Ours"

"So you won't let us out of here?" Minato asked; the only answer he got was a glare from their senpai. "You said these things were electrified right?"

"That's right".

"I got it". Yu said looking at one of the walls the bars made and raising his left hand. "Persona". Izanagi materialized behind him and took a step forwards cutting all the bars in that direction. "That stung a little". He said jumping the fragments that remained of the bars, the other three imitating him.

"How?!" Mitsuru asked in shock. 'Those bars have stopped several shadows before'

"My Persona is strong against electricity; that still stung a bit though how much electricity was going through those things anyway?"

Mitsuru took out her rapier from the scabbard and two more figures appeared behind them, one was wearing the school uniform except with a red vest and knuckles; the other was also wearing the school uniform but with the jacket around his waist and had a green button-down shirt and was holding a sword on each hand.

"So it's Akihiko-senpai and… I'm sorry who are you?" Minato asked seeing Akihiko and someone he didn't recognize.

"Sho?" Yu asked in surprise seeing him there.

"It's Sho time". Sho said lunging towards them; Yu unsheathed his sword and clashed with both of his.

Akihiko and Mitsuru were also preparing to attack when.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Minako yelled at the same time her Persona appeared making all the presents look at her. "We are not here to fight so stop it".

Mitsuru and Akihiko visibly flinched at seeing Letum pointing with his scythes at them while Yu and Sho just stood still with their swords clashing.

"You said you wanted to know how we know about your family right?" She asked Mitsuru who nodded. "Then let's talk like civilized people".

After a few seconds Mitsuru nodded and looked at Sho who clicked his tongue before taking a step back and putting his swords away.

The three of them moved so now they were all face to face.

"This is going to be a long explanation". Minako said.

The four of them explained everything, from how they came from another world to how they got here, what they know about the Dark Hour and Erebus.

Mitsuru, Akihiko and Sho were.

"Are you kidding me?" Skeptical, as Sho proved when he asked this. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that?"

"There is a 25th hour where no electrical artifacts work; brain eating monsters appear and we can summon stands, is it really that unbelievable that we come from another world?" Yu asked him in return.

"Be that as it may, you could be making all this up". Mitsuru answered; there were a few seconds of silence before she turned on her heels. "For now it doesn't seem like you intend to cause harm so we'll leave you alone".

"Just for the time being I take it?" Minato asked but got no answer as the three of them simply walked away.

When they could no longer be seeing Ryoji decided to speak.

"Well, I guess we'll leave that mansion for tomorrow".

"If a real portal doesn't decide to appear". Minato answered sighing, with those words everyone left for their own homes.

* * *

With Mitsuru and her group.

"We should have just sliced them up right there and then". Sho said annoyed.

"They had Personas and one of them blocked your attack just with his sword, I don't think we could have defeated them". Mitsuru answered.

"That's true, but it may be necessary to face them eventually". Akihiko said.

"I know, but for now it doesn't seem like they're with that group and don't seem to want to cause harm". The red-head answered before taking a hand to her ear. "Takeba, we're retreating wait till they're gone and go back to the dorm".

" _Understood_ ".

'Now then, what should I do?' Mitsuru thought while walking.

* * *

-The next day-

Yu, Minato, Minako and Ryoji went to the roof during lunchbreak.

"So, what are your thoughts on the situation with Mitsuru-senpai and her group?" Minato asked to start the conversation.

"Well… for the moment I guess there is no problem right?" Ryoji answered a bit unconvinced.

"Maybe, but if Ikutsuki is involved with them then I can only think that trouble will come our way". Minako said. "For all we know he is planning ways to make us look like the bad guys and have them attack us".

"This Ikutsuki guy was the one who wanted to rule the world right?" Yu asked for clarification.

"Yes, that was him". Minato answered both him and his sister showing their hatred for him in their expressions.

"But what can we do then?" Minako asked. "There is a good chance we have to end up fighting them if we just leave it alone".

"I don't know".

The four fell silent for a few seconds when Yu spoke.

"Maybe if I ask Izanagi to explain it to them".

"I'm not sure they would believe he is a God". Minato countered.

"We won't give them any choice". Those words grabbed everyone's attention. "We'll say we want to meet and tell them to choose the place then I'll call Izanagi and he will literally appear out of nowhere in front of them; I doubt they can get more proof than that".

"That's… not a bad idea". Minato concluded with a hand on his chin. "If they see it with their own eyes then they shouldn't doubt it".

"Alright let's go tell them that now" Minako said when her stomach growled. "But let's eat first".

The other three shared a chuckle before everyone took out their lunches.

Minato, Minako and Ryoji bought some bread in the school before coming here, while Yu had made his own lunch.

"You made that?" Ryoji asked seeing the box.

"Yeah, Nanako went to buy yesterday and I felt like making something". He answered taking a bite. "Want to try some?"

"Thanks". Ryoji answered grabbing a bite for him. "This is incredible, you said you made this?"

"Yeah".

"Can I try some too?" Minako asked eyeing the food; Yu moved the box closer to her as a yes so she took a bite, after a few seconds she put both hands in her cheek. "Amazing, this could be as good as Shinji's".

"Shinji?" Yu asked Minato, since Minako seemed to be a bit lost in thought at the moment.

"That's a story for another day". He answered, Yu shrugged and left it at that for the moment.

The rest of the lunch was spent with Yu eating while running away from Minako who kept asking for more.

* * *

The day passed and the four were back in the entrance of the mansion.

"Well let's try this again, you guys ready?" Yu asked to the other three who nodded. "Here we go". Yu summoned Izanagi and cut the door open, on the other side there was the same garden as the last time except now there were several bulls in it, all of them looking at them.

"Minako!" Yu called out while moving out of the way.

"Mabufu". She called her Persona and unleashed ice over all of them causing the bulls to fall to the ground. "Let's go!"

Everyone started to attack the now downed shadows and repeated this until the garden was clear of enemies.

They went inside the mansion and started to explore it, they found some more enemies in the way but nothing that they couldn't manage; eventually they reached what seemed to be the door to the main hall.

"If the TV taught me anything then there is a really strong shadow on the other side of this place". Yu said.

"Only one way to find out". Minato said opening the door.

The four walked in, but the only thing they saw was a dark room.

"That's weird". Minako mentioned looking in all directions.

"So you came". A new voice said making them all jump into a fighting stance.

A light was suddenly lit revealing the origin of the voice.

"W-what?"

"Yu, what's wrong?"

"Why are you here?" Yu asked with his eyes wide seeing the person standing in front of them.

* * *

 **Oh sweet, sweet cliffhanger hahaha, sorry I couldn't resist doing that.**

 **This chapter was a pain to write I had a major block on the part where Mitsuru and co. appears about how to write it, thanks to RRM25100 for the help on that part.**

 **Also special thanks to ServantofGrima for beta-reading this.**

 **Now then.**

* * *

Persona Qmake

Minato: Wait, so in one of your games you were literally dancing the shadows away?

Yu: Yeah I never get that either but I danced and the shadows were defeated.

Minako: Well, at least we'll never have to do that; Minato-nii can't dance for the life of him!

Ryoji: Hmm, guys?

-Shows trailer of Persona 3 Dancing Moon Night-

Minato: What the hell?!

Yu: Now you know how I felt.

Minako rolling around in the floor while laughing.

Minato: Yeah you laugh now, but there is a chance you won't even appear here, at least I got another game.

Minato and Minako start to argue.

Ryoji: Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Yu: Nah, you did the right thing –surfs the web and finds a video- Hey check this out there is a video about that called 'Persona 3 – Minato, Why are you lying?'

Yu and Ryoji watch the video.

Ryoji: Interesting, you got some moves Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Thank you for the compliment.

Yu: Hey check this out you two.

* * *

 **With the announcement of the dancing games for P3 and P5 I felt like doing this.**

 **By the way the video is real and it's on Youtube, I did NOT make it but it's funny and I wanted to mention it.**

 **I ask once again, do you want me to post the chapters immediately after I write them or would you rather wait till they're beta-readed?**

 **I think that's it, until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **ARC go!**

 **Hiezen: To be honest, I never played that game I know about it from YouTube and the wiki, but yeah I was planning on making him appear later; in fact he appears in chapter 9 but his name isn't mentioned. Thanks for the review.**

 **MiraRobin123: There should be less random grammar errors and as I said on another chapter I love to make cliffhangers but hate it when other people do it, yes I know it's hypocrite of me but I don't care it's too much fun to make those haha. I will not confirm nor deny that last part.**

 **ARC ends.**

 **One thing, my beta-reader has been quiet for almost a month now, and I didn't want to wait any longer to post this, so there may be some mistakes I'll update it once it's beta-readed.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Yu asked with his eyes wide seeing the person standing in front of them.

"You know her?" Ryoji asked.

"Hmm, you're the kid I met by the riverside aren't you?" The woman asked; she is an elderly woman wearing mourning clothes and using a cane to move. "I see, so you're the one I need to stop". She hit the ground with her cane two times. "Farewell". She gave her back to them and started to descend the stairs.

"Wait, Kuroda-sa-" Yu tried to call her but the ground began shaking making him lose his balance.

"What the hell?!" Minato asked trying not to fall.

A few seconds later the ground started to break and something emerged from it, it was a creature similar to a centipede completely white except for its belly whch was a bloody red with a giant mouth with teeth that occupied everything that would be the face and was long enough that it maneuvered itself to block the stairs with its body and still was able to reach anywhere in the room.

But the most surprising part for the wild cards… was that they already knew the creature.

"Nidhoggr?!" Minato and Minako yelled surprised, Yu was still confused as to why her former Death social link was there and Niddhoggr noticed it so it lunged at him trying to swallow him.

"Yu, move!" Minako yelled snapping him out of his stupor and Yu moved out of the way before been swallowed.

"What's wrong with you?" Minato asked him but keeping his eyes on Nidhoggr that moved his head back to its original position.

"Sorry for that, I'll tell you once we deal with this". Yu answered, Minato nodded and the four prepared to fight.

"Anyone remember what his resistances were?" Minako asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was weak to wind and light". Her brother answered.

"When I got it, it was only weak to light". Yu answered also.

"Guys, the properties of your Personas aren't necessarily the same as before" Ryoji said before Nidhoggr lunged at them the same way as Yu making them jump back.

"Ok, new plan hit it and see to what he is weak or till it falls, whichever happens first!" Minako ordered, the other three nodded.

Yu took the chance since Nidhoggr's head was still starting to move back and lunged at it giving one slash before it could move out of reach but the hit was barely able to scratch it and it barely seemed to do damage.

"I think it can resist Phys". Yu yelled moving out of the way when a large icicle formed in its mouth aimed to where he was standing.

"Got it, I'll try this then!" Minato said summoning Orpheus and casting an agi on it, it took the hit on its belly and flinched for a second but sent another icicle towards him. "Damn it" Minato wasn't able to react in time and prepared to take the hit but before it reached his sister stood in the middle and tanked it.

"What would you do without me?" She boasted shrugging off the attack thanks to her Persona's resistances; Minato smirked in response and they both started to move so they're harder to hit. 'I don't think this'll work giving what I've seen but'. Minako thought before summoning Letum. "Bufu". She sent an icicle of her own towards Nid but instead of hitting its target, it was reflected back at her.

"Minako!" Ryoji called out.

"I'm fine". She assured him. "Not using ice skills again though".

Ryoji nodded and summoned Thanatos to send a Megidola against it, since it was an almighty attack Nid took the full damage but instead of stopping its attacks it roared and started again this time focusing more on Ryoji.

He started to move around dodging icicles and the occasional charge from the large beast.

"Izanagi". Yu summoned his Persona. "Zio!" The Japanese god summoned a thunder hitting its target but this time instead of shrugging it off Nid looked to be writhing in pain. "I found its weakness, get it!"

Everyone nodded and lunged at the giant hitting it with everything they had until it roared and forced them away.

This time it was clear they damaged it since it started to slouch and the constant barrage of icicles stopped.

"Let's go one more time!" Yu yelled once again summoning Izanagi and sending lighting at it, but as if it were mocking them Nid moved its body to avoid the attack, Yu was caught off guard by this and wasn't able to react properly when it lunged at him, he jumped out of the way but it still managed to bite into his left arm. "GAHHHHHH". He yelled in pain as Nid kept moving and rose near the ceiling still holding him and biting harder.

"Let him go!" Ryoji yelled using a Megidola accompanied by an agi from Minato; it did damage but Nid kept a tight grip on the silverette.

"Go again!" Minako said summoning Letum. "Rakunda" Letum used a skill to lower its defense and this time the combined attack from Minato and Ryoji caused it enough pain to let go of Yu who summoned Izanagi to help him get to the ground safely.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked worriedly seeing a lot of blood dripping from his arm.

"I'll survive". He answered holding his injured arm.

"Use this". Ryoji quickly took out a medicine from the Shiroku store and used it on Yu whose arm stopped bleeding and it seemed to be more or less healed.

"Thanks". He said making a fist a few times, there was some pain but at least he could move it.

"Guys, is it just me or does Nidhoggr look healthier than before?" Minato asked looking at what was once a Persona.

"I think with that last attack it was healing itself off me". Yu answered. "At least I felt as if it was draining my strength"

The exchange stopped there since Nid started to attack again, this time even more viciously than before practically ignoring his ability to use icicles and just trying to crush or eat them.

Yu tried to hit it with zio again but it just kept moving its body around so the part that would be hit barely dodges it, he managed to hit it once and they tried to finish it off but he once again forced them away before they could deal the finishing blow.

By this point everyone had been hit at least once by the continuous charges and the exhaustion was starting to be obvious.

"I'm open to suggestions guys". Ryoji said using Thanatos to block another charge from Nid but the god of death only managed to resist it for a few seconds before disappearing back to Ryoji who had used those moments to move out of the way.

"So are we" Minato answered sending another agi at it, although it seemed that Nid was purposely ignoring those attacks and allowing itself to be hit just so he could focus on Yu and Ryoji's attacks that were far more dangerous to him. "I don't think I have enough strength to keep shooting till it falls". He said panting for air.

They kept exchanging attacks for another minute, although Nidhoggr was attacking far more than the group of Persona users, when Yu yelled.

"Minako, when I give you the signal I want you to lower its defenses!"

"You got it!" She didn't know what he'd do but this wasn't the time to argue.

Yu stopped moving around the middle of the room and called out to it.

"Hey I'm here, come and try to get another piece if you can!" Nid looked at Yu and lunged at him opening its mouth to try and swallow him, he stood there holding his sword with both hands in front of him when Nid was close to him. "Minako now!"

"Rakunda!" The redhead lowered its defenses and almost at the same time.

"Izanagi!" Yu's Persona materialized and put his sword in Nidhoggr's mouth forcing it open, the momentum sent both Yu and his Persona back breaking parts of the floor until they stopped. "Hmph". With a smirk Yu used zio at the inside of Nidhoggr not giving it any chance to dodge, the effect was immediate and the beast started to convulse.

"Go, now!" Minato yelled, he, Minako and Ryoji started to unleash everything they had on the giant while Izanagi disappeared and Yu jumped on top of Nid's belly since he turned around during the attacks, he stabbed his sword on him as deep as he could, he was still resistant to physical attacks but thanks to Minako's rakunda it was clearly weaker than when he first started to slash.

"Izanagi". He re-summoned his Persona who adopted a pose identical to his wielder. "Raikouzan!" Both of them started to sprint cutting all of its large body and jumping down to the ground when they finished.

A second after Yu touched the ground and Izanagi disappeared back inside his mind Nidhoggr started to disappear.

"It's only natural". Yu said sheathing his sword, the last remnants of the beast disappearing when he finished.

The four went to sit against the wall next to the stairs and rest after that fight, Ryoji took some more medicines for everyone who used them right there, along with some tap soda.

"So, can you tell us what happened before?" Minato asked Yu who finished a gulp of his can before answering.

"That women's name is Kuroda Hisano… she was my Death social link before we were sent here".

The other three widened their eyes at hearing this.

"She was one of your social links?" Ryoji asked out of surprise, his response was a nod.

"But why would she be here?" Minako asked confused.

"I don't know but judging from how she acted I'd say she knows exactly what's going on and what she is doing". Yu answered looking at the ground and his hair covering his face he then told them about how he knew her and what happened in the previous world, except for things that might have been too personal to share.

Everyone stood in silent for a few minutes after he finished telling his story trying to figure out what could be happening, until Yu got up.

"Forget it I can't figure it out, I don't have enough information". He crushed the now empty tap soda and looked at the stairs. "So I'll have to go and ask her"

The other three chuckled a bit before also standing up.

"I think we can afford to explore a bit longer". Minato said and on that note the four of them started to descend the stairs.

.

.

.

.

"How long are these stairs?!" Minako exclaimed, they had been descending for at least ten minutes non-stop.

"I think they might be a writing tool for exposition". Yu said earning a confused look from everyone else. "Never mind I lost a lot of blood and I'm not thinking straight".

"By the way, why did Nidhoggr appear there?" Minato asked. "He used to be one of our Personas, him appearing as an enemy out of nowhere is odd to say the least".

"True". Everyone agreed.

"Maybe now you'll have to recruit your Personas by fighting them, haha" Ryoji said laughing a bit but the expression the three wild cards showed after he said that made him slowly stop. "What?"

"I think maybe you're right". Minato said.

"Yeah, and didn't' Igor say something about looking past our prejudices?" Minako added.

"Now that you mention it, when I went to get you down from the seal I found a shadow that tried to talk, I had already sent an attack against it so I couldn't hear what it wanted to say, but what if it was a Persona?"

Everyone started to think what this could mean while descending the steps.

"Well… how about the next time we found a shadow and we can knock them down we see if we can talk to them?" Ryoji proposed.

"Sure, can't hurt to try" Minako answered happily.

"No; it could hurt, it could really, really hurt" Minato countered.

"That's true but no risk no gain" Yu said.

"I guess that's also true". Minato conceded as they finally reached the end of the stairs and found another door similar to the one to enter the garden. "But just to be on the safe side let's try that with an enemy we used to have as a Persona". He added as they opened the door

"Like Apsaras?" Minako asked.

"Yes, like…" Minato saw his sister pointing in front of them and looking in that direction he saw. "Apsaras" There were three Apsaras directly in front of them; before they could react Minato summoned Orpheus and sent a maragi hitting them all and making them fall to the ground. "So… what now?"

The three wild cards looked at each other and shrugged, Minako decided to give it a shot.

"Hmm, hi there would you please become one of my Personas?"

"Persona?" One of the Apsaras asked. "Yes Persona, that's what I am". The other two Apsaras seemed to merge with the one talking before she spoke again. "I am thou, thou art I for reminding me who I am you shall have my aid; I am Apsaras". She lost its form and turned into a light that moved towards Minako and disappeared.

"You okay?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Persona". Her answer was summoning the Apsaras that was just now their enemy. "I guess now we know how to get more Personas". She then made a surprised expression.

"Something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No, just surprised about the change in Arcana, Apsaras used to be from the Priestess".

"Really? It was Temperance for me".

"That's its Arcana now".

They decided to just roll with it, since there is a good chance a lot of things were different from before.

They started to move around the underground of the mansion, this looked like a catacomb with several tunnels and torches hanging on the walls for light.

They found some more enemies that Yu and Minato formed a bond with, respectively Sandman and Angel.

They only found those Personas for the rest of the floor and they reached a new set of stairs that led further down.

"Anyone else thinking that it might be best to call it a night?" Ryoji asked looking at the stairs, thinking if they are as large as the other ones and feeling his legs ache just from the thought of moving down.

"That might be for the best but…" Minako looked at Yu, same as her brother.

"Let's go back for now". He finally said. "We were already pushing it by going here after the fight with Nidhoggr".

"Yeah, so anyone sees one of those teleporters around?" Minato asked as he and his sister looked around.

"What teleporters?" Yu asked confused.

"The things we used to get out of Tartarus when we called it a night".

"…I don't know what that is but I know how we can get out of here". The other three looked at him as he summoned Sandman. "Traesto".

There was a light that blinded them and when they could see again they were back at the door of the gardens.

"Huh, that's useful". Minato said surprised. "But how do we get back to where we were?"

As if to answer that question the ground moved revealing a set of stairs that went underground.

"I'm guessing that's how". Minako said. "Anyway let's go back, I'm exhausted".

Everyone agreed and made their way back home to rest.

* * *

-With the Arisatos in the way back to the dorm-

"Hey Minato-nii"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Yu will be okay?"

"…I think he won't have a good night's rest"

She nodded and they stood silent till they got to the dorm.

* * *

-In the Dojima house-

There were a few minutes left before the Dark Hour would end; Yu was laying on his bed waiting while thinking about what happened.

'Why was she there?' He kept repeating that question over and over and even thought about going back to the mansion but logic won in the end, even if he can now get new Personas it wasn't a good idea to go alone not to mention the Dark Hour was about to end and who knows what would happen if he was in there during that. 'Damn it, I hate having to wait'. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep when.

CLING

'That came from the living room'. He thought confused, no one else should be up during this; he made his way down trying to be as silent as possible once he reached the living room he looked around but there wasn't anything there. 'Was it my imagination? Giving the night I'm having that wouldn't surprise me' He went back to his room and did his best to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **I wrote all of this in around four hours thanks to a chapter of a fic I read that got me wanting to write, the fic is called Persona 3: Arisato twins by GrimReaperJr1232; thanks for that Grimy, by the way it was the 135th chapter that gave inspiration, just mentioning to see if I get a reaction from the autor's OC and don't give spoilers!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
